Chcesz być moim nieprzyjacielem?
by toroj
Summary: Johna na Baker Street odwiedza kolega z wojska. Biedny Watson nagle znajduje się między dwoma charakternymi mężczyznami, jak naleśnik między młotem a kowadłem. Ostrzeżenie ze względu na wulgarny język. Linia czasowa: grudzień, po "Normalności".
1. Część 1

CHCESZ BYĆ MOIM NIEPRZYJACIELEM?

(Opowieść gwiazdkowa)

Powinienem był odmówić. Powinienem się jakoś wykręcić... zachorować na grypę, czy coś? A tak, gówno właśnie zmierzało w stronę wentylatora - bo że to się źle skończy, czułem normalnie w kościach. Szlag by trafił... Wszystko przez moje miękkie serce.

Wiadomo, w afgańskich koszarach bywało rozmaicie. Jak człowiek nie ma kobity przez pół roku to mu potrafi czasem odwalać i robi rzeczy, jakich by normalnie w życiu nie zrobił. Raz czy drugi przyłapałem miętoszących się chłopaków w jakimś kącie, opierdoliłem z góry na dół, że niby służba, regulamin-sramin itede, ale do raportu żaden nie stawał, bo jakoś głupio. I tak wiadomo, że jak wróci jeden z drugim do domu, do dziewczyny, narzeczonej albo i żonki, to mu się z powrotem we łbie uporządkuje i zacznie normalną męską robotę, po bożemu. W ogóle jakoś nie dopuszczałem myśli, że niektórzy mogliby właśnie wrócić do – tfu - swojego chłopaka. A już na pewno nie John Watson, nasz doktorek, Johnny Boy, jak go nazywaliśmy. Ten to chyba nawet nigdy nie spojrzał na niczyją dupę. Poza moją, kiedy wydłubywał z niej kulkę, ale to insza inszość. Medyczna. I raptem wali mi taką bombę... Normalnie, kurwa, zdębiałem. Żyje z jakimś szemranym kolesiem, mieszkają razem i się, no ten... tentegują, jak amen w pacierzu. Ja tam w związki platoniczne nie wierzę, zresztą sam Johnny nie próbował ściemniać, że sobie tylko w oczka paczom i za rączki czymajom.

Żeby to był kto inny, nie John, to bym go chyba spuścił z biegiem Ouche, ale to był Johnny Watson. John, z którym spędziłem kupę czasu, obaliliśmy pokątnie niejedną butelczynę, w zimne noce sypialiśmy przykryci jednym śpiworem i zgrywaliśmy się w karty... A potem nadszedł ten parszywy dzień, kiedy trzymałem go za grabę, takiego bladego i wymizerowanego na szpitalnej kojce w Ghazni, i ryczeliśmy obaj jak bobry po Chrisie Murrayu, który wrócił do domu w pudełku.

Nie mogłem się wypiąć na Johnny'ego. Po prostu nie mogłem i cześć pieśni. Siedział w moim salonie, na mojej własnej kanapie, patrzył tymi swoimi szczerymi ślepiami, naiwny jak dziecko, w ogóle nie biorąc pod uwagę, że ja mógłbym mu podłożyć jakąś świnię. To było w ogóle poza zasięgiem jego pojmowania. A ja się czułem jak ostatnia szuja, bo cały czas mi się tłukło pod czaszką to słówko na „p". Johnny Boy woli facetów. Znaczy jednego faceta, choć nie wiem, jak Bóg na niebie, na czym miałaby polegać różnica.

Przełknąłem swoją heterycką dumę, mało się nie zadławiłem społeczną poprawnością, a Watson nawet tego, cholera, nie zauważył. I w sumie dobrze.

Wrócił do tego swojego Londynu, do swojego loczkowatego kryminalisty i pisywał średnio co tydzień, a w jego mailach zawsze było dużo morderstw i Holmesa, choć na szczęście o swoim życiu tak zwanym intymnym milczał jak grób. Nie powiem, nawet na te listy czekałem. Ten cały detektyw konsultant był owszem świrem, bez dwóch zdań, ale świrem interesującym, a w tej mojej głuszy pod Dijon można się wściec z nudów. Zachciało mi się spokojnej emerytury, idiocie nieszczęsnemu... Tak sobie kwitliśmy, ja w słodkiej Francji, Johnny w mglistej Anglii, aż nadszedł grudzień i pierwsze śniegi, gorączka przedświąteczna powoli rosła, jak co roku szarpiąc mi nerwy i wątrobę. I wtedy Johnny do mnie zadzwonił z zaproszeniem. Czy bym nie przyjechał na jakiś tydzień i nie spędził Bożego Narodzenia u nich na Baker Street, jeśli nie mam nic innego na widoku. Z pewnością chciał się zrewanżować za to, że go przygarnąłem na jesieni, kiedy się pożarł ze swoim kryminalnym słoneczkiem. Ja z kolei jako alternatywę miałem ciocię Edith, co było samo w sobie tak potworne, że z dwojga złego od jednej starej wiedźmy wolałem dwóch młodych pedałów.

No i jeszcze dołożyło się to, że Johnny zadzwonił. Gdyby napisał, spokojnie bym coś zełgał i został w domu, zapewnie w towarzystwie butelki koniaku. Albo dwóch. A tak to prawie widziałem tę jego poczciwą gębę i słyszałem w głosie absolutną szczerość – on naprawdę chciał się ze mną zobaczyć, z góry się na to cieszył. Odmowa mi stanęła gdzieś między gardłem a żołądkiem i nie mogłem jej nijak wypluć. No kurna, zupełnie jakbym się przymierzał do kopnięcia szczeniaczka!

Prawdę powiadają, że jak chcesz mieć miękkie serce to musisz mieć twardą dupę.

Właśnie pakuję walizkę.

W Dijon o tej porze roku leży już uczciwy śnieg, a Anglia przywitała mnie słynnym „londyńskim specjałem" ale widocznie to, co mnie się wydawało mgłą gęstą jak grochówka, dla pilota-angola było niewarte splunięcia, bo wylądowaliśmy gładko i o czasie. Błogosławię moje podwójne obywatelstwo, które pozwoliło mi bez problemu rzucić ten niezdecydowany gówniany klimat, co to wygląda jednocześnie jak jesień, wczesna wiosna i wybitnie obrzydliwe lato – gdyby nie świąteczne dekoracje, w ogóle by nie było wiadomo, że jest grudzień.

Johnny promienny za to jak samo słońce, cały szczęśliwy, kiedy odbierał mnie z Heathrow. Wesolutki, dziarski i nawet jakby młodszy, niż wtedy, kiedy go ostatnio widziałem. Ale w sumie wtedy przygarnąłem go do _chalet_ z rozwalonym kulasem i na antybiotykach, to nie dziwota. A teraz wyglądał jak świeżutki szczypiorek, i nawet się chyba trochę opalił. Ciekawe, psiakostka, John łazi na solarkę czy co?

W taksówce gadaliśmy jeden przez drugiego, same głupoty, rechotaliśmy, zadowoleni ze spotkania. „Czołg, bokobrody zapuściłeś? Wyglądasz jak Wolverine." Normalka, jak zawsze dwóch kumpli po dłuższym niewidzeniu, a tu raptem Johnny spoważniał, odchrząknął i powiedział:

- Słuchaj, Czołg, przepraszam, ale wiesz... Na Baker Street panują... hm... pewne układy, yyyy... zasady i one ci się mogą wydawać dziwne. Jednak muszę ci je wyłożyć, inaczej zamiast Gwiazdki możemy mieć kocioł.

- Holmes...? – powiedziałem domyślnie.

- Tak, Sherlock – westchnął John. - Zasada numer jeden: Czołg, nie podajesz mu ręki, jeśli on jej nie wyciągnie pierwszy. W ogóle go nie dotykasz, nie poklepujesz po ramieniu, nie szturchasz... Staraj się nawet o niego nie ocierać przypadkowo.

Słuchałem tego z rosnącym zdumieniem.

- A on co? Ma jakąś zarazę?

John przewrócił oczami.

- On cały jest jak zaraza i ma fobię na macanie. Ostatnio jak jeden facet go klepnął, to Sherlock złamał mu nos. Sprawa miała finał w sądzie.

- Ale ty go chyba macasz, skoro żyjecie razem?

- Ja, Czołg, jestem chwalebnym wyjątkowym wyjątkiem. Mogę sobie to wpisać normalnie do CV. „Człowiek, który może dotykać Sherlocka Holmesa i nie dostaje po ryju". Zasada druga: nie używasz słów „świr", „psychol" ani „zbok" – określenia w tym domu wyklęte. Jakbyś się powstrzymał od „pedał", też byłbym wdzięczny.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Sporo różności, ale to już wyjdzie w praniu. Najważniejsze są te dwie rzeczy.

Rozmowę kończyliśmy już na chodniku przed czarnymi, trochę obdrapanymi drzwiami z numerem 221B i mosiężną kołatką. Gej, który ma alergię na macanie... Tego się nie spodziewałem. Zapowiadało się na to, że moje londyńskie święta będą mocno popieprzone (zresztą tego się spodziewałem) ale za to na bank ciekawe – na co po cichu liczyłem.

W korytarzu przywitała nas jakaś sympatyczna staruszka. Natychmiast się domyśliłem, że to pani Hudson, słynna nie-gospodyni, o której John mi wspominał co najmniej trzykrotnie w swoich mailach.

- Och, John, a więc to jest twój przyjaciel z Francji?

- _Oui, madame_. Nigel Duncan, ogromnie miło mi poznać. – Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją w rękę, tak bardzo po francusku _charmant_, że niemal porosłem croissantami.

- Emma Hudson. Mnie również bardzo miło. Mam nadzieję, że lubi pan sernik? Specjalnie upiekłam na przyjęcie gościa.

- Domowe ciasto! Znalazłem się w niebie, _madame_!

- Sherlock w domu? – wtrącił John, spoglądając w górę schodów.

- Nie słyszałam, by wychodził, ale jest dziwnie cicho. Żadnych skrzypiec, żadnych wybuchów...

O. Mimowolnie nadstawiłem uszu. Wybuchy?

John skinął głową pani Hudson, wstąpił na pierwsze stopnie i raptem się zatrzymał.

- Jezu, raptem zwątpiłem, czy to był dobry pomysł...

- Zaproszenie mnie?

Odetchnął bardzo głęboko.

- Właściwie po raz pierwszy będziemy mieć gościa z noclegiem i w ogóle. Do licha, sam nie wiem... Czołg, czytałeś „Alicję w Krainie Czarów"? – Zaczął się znów wspinać na piętro, niosąc moją torbę, a ja szedłem za nim, targając walizkę.

- Widziałem film. Orientuję się, o co biega w tej historyjce. – Alicja? O co mu chodzi?

- No to witaj w króliczej norze – powiedział osobliwym tonem, trochę sarkastycznie, a trochę jakby z obawą i otworzył przede mną drzwi.

Au... No, tak. Królicza nora, do której spadła Alicja... Widziałem wersję Disneya jako smarkacz i raz mi się trafiła jakaś produkcja telewizyjna – w obu ta mała leciała w dół czymś w rodzaju bardzo zagraconego korytarza, a tu miałem bardzo podobny widok. Jestem raczej minimalistą, lubię rzeczy proste i funkcjonalne, nie cierpię durnostojek, nie obkładam się szpargałami, a z podróży zamiast pamiątkowych pierdół zawsze przywoziłem tylko zdjęcia i regionalne żarcie (w przeciwieństwie do Marion) – pierwsze zajmują mało miejsca, a drugie się zużytkuje i cześć pieśni. Wojsko i skoszarowanie rozwinęły tę moją cechę jeszcze mocniej. Ten salon wyglądał właśnie jak ta nora z Alicji, albo antykwariat. Stosy pudeł, regały wypchane książkami. Książki leżały zresztą wszędzie – luzem i w chwiejnych piramidach - jakieś teczki, papiery, stojak z nutami, kominek, a na nim figura mongolskiego wojownika i... ja pierdolę! czaszka, jakieś obrazy, lustro, fotele, zarzucony gratami stół, a nad nim na ścianie kolejna wielka, czarna i rogata czacha jakiegoś byka czy bawoła – nie wiadomo dlaczego ubrana w słuchawki ze zwisającym kablem. Zagapiłem się na ten łeb. Aż mi się w oczach zaćmiło od tego dobra i prawie przeoczyłem faceta, który siedział sobie z boku, na niskim stoliku, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, jak jakiś chudy Budda czy inny jogin.

O ile Budda mógłby nosić czarne portki, białą koszulę i na to szlafrok w szkocką kratę. I mieć przyklejoną do czoła żółtą karteczkę z napisem: _Heathrow 13:25._

- Aha... Znaczy jeszcze się defragmentuje – powiedział John. – Napijesz się herbaty, czy wolisz kawę?

Zamknąłem rozdziawioną gębę i postawiłem bagaż na dywanie tam, gdzie było trochę miejsca.

- Kawę. Ty, jak to „defragmentuje"? Medytuje chyba?

- Defragmentuje. Jak komputer. Sherlock porównuje swój mózg do twardego dysku i tak go traktuje, więc naturalnie od czasu do czasu musi posprzątać. Wywalić śmieci, poukładać foldery, skasować rzeczy niepotrzebne i nieaktualne...

Gapiłem się na ten „ludzki komputer", jednocześnie zdejmując kurtkę, którą rzuciłem niedbale na fotel – jedna rzecz więcej w tym pierdolniku na pewno nie zrobi różnicy. Holmes robił wrażenie czegoś okropnie długiego i poskładanego, jak metr ciesielski. Widziałem go już na fotkach, ale z bliska to było coś zupełnie innego. Strzecha ciemnych kręconych włosów, wysokie czoło, kości policzkowe jak wyciachane siekierą, lekko zadarty nos, długa dolna szczęka i usta rozkapryszonej gwiazdy filmowej. Jedna z moich byłych dziewczyn była graficzką, więc przy niej trochę podłapałem jak odpowiednio patrzeć i widzieć twarze. Gęba Holmesa wydawała się poskładana z elementów ni takich, ni śmakich, na oko zupełnie do siebie nie pasujących. Moja eks chyba by zbaraniała i się załamała, gdyby miała go rysować. Albo dostała z miejsca artystycznego orgazmu, sam nie wiem. O oczach pana kryminalisty nie mogłem nic powiedzieć, bo je zasłaniała ta żółta kartka.

- Dlaczego przykleił sobie notkę na łbie?

John brzęczał gdzieś obok kubkami. Zza szklanych, przesuwnych drzwi widać było kawałek kuchni, wysoki stołek barowy i boczny blat, a na nim mikroskop.

- To nie on, to ja. Wychodziłem po ciebie na lotnisko, więc zostawiłem mu notatkę w miejscu, gdzie na pewno by jej nie przeoczył. To logiczne.

Aha... A poza tym w domu wszyscy zdrowi?

Johnny zdążył zaparzyć kawę, a ja obejrzeć kuchnię. Wyglądała jak skrzyżowanie sanktuarium Nigelli Lawson z laboratorium szalonego naukowca. Na srebrnych drzwiach lodówki przyklejona była kartka z sugestywnym czerwonym „wiatraczkiem" ostrzegającym o promieniowaniu i jeszcze bardziej dosłownym napisem: **Nie otwierać**.

- Dlaczego „nie otwierać"? – zapytałem, jednocześnie ciągnąc za drzwiczki. I osłupiałem. Oraz pewnie zbladłem jak truposz.

- Właśnie dlatego – odpowiedział Johnny absolutnie spokojnie. – Nadal słodzisz trzy kostki?

- Jedną. Czas rzucić cukier, zaczynam tyć – mruknąłem, ciągle gapiąc się do środka lodówki jak wrona w gnat. Dokładnie na wysokości moich oczu, na plastikowej tacce leżało rządkiem... sześć języków, w tym cztery zdecydowanie ludzkie, a dwa pozostałe przedtem należały chyba do wieprzków, choć nie dałbym za to głowy. Tacka opakowana była elegancko w folię spożywczą, jakby ją kupiono w markecie. Na dolnej półce zobaczyłem słój, w którym moczyło się w jakiejś podejrzanej marynacie serce (też ludzkie, napatrzyłem się we wojnę na flaki, to wiem), a obok naczynie z palcami – upchniętymi jak parówki w zalewie. Sądząc z lakieru na paznokciach – damskie.

Trafiłem, kurwa, do jaskini kanibali! Zeżrą mnie tutaj, jako świąteczną pieczeń, zamiast tradycyjnego indyka, i nikt w słodkiej Francji za mną nawet nie zapłacze. Mam nadzieję, że sąsiedzi będą dokarmiać tego kota, co się przyplątał do mnie dwa tygodnie temu... Johnny Boy, w coś ty się tu wklepał?!

- Nie przejmuj się, to tylko eksperymenty Sherlocka – odezwał się John niedbale, wręczając mi kubek i zamykając drzwiczki lodówki. – Radzę w tym domu nie pić niczego, co stało w otwartej butelce i nie jeść niczego bez konsultacji ze mną albo z Sherlockiem. No, poza ciastami pani Hudson, które są świętością.

- Jak rozumiem, można się czymś otruć? Strychnina w piwie? Cyjanek w cukrze?

- W cukrze to prędzej psychotropy... Po prostu, Czołg, różnie bywa i czasem cholera wie, czy toto w misce to jeszcze sałata czy już kolejny detektywistyczny eksperyment, mający potencjalnie uratować pół Londynu. Z początku też popełniałem błędy. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie Sherlock zrobił piekło, kiedy pomyliłem się i usmażyłem na kolację jego wątrobę.

- Jego...?

- Tfu! Znaczy ludzką. Znaczy nie jego, cudzą. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jak cielęca, a ja wtedy jeszcze nie przywykłem, że zwykła domowa lodówka może być cholerną kostnicą. Trzy dni się do mnie nie odzywał, palił jak smok i z zemsty rzępolił na skrzypcach jakieś okropne smęty. A propos, jesteś głodny? Chcesz kotleta?

- Na razie się wstrzymam.

Zauważyłem, że niektóre szafki mają na drzwiczkach naklejone małe czarne krzyżyki z taśmy izolacyjnej. Na próbę otworzyłem taką bez krzyżyka. Talerzyki, kubki, dzbanek... Otwarłem taką z krzyżykiem – białe pojemniki różnej wielkości i kształtu, wyglądające dość chemicznie i naukowo. Szuflada bez krzyżyka – sztućce. John obserwował mnie w milczeniu. Szuflada z krzyżykiem... Uffff... Chyba. Jednak. Nie. Powinienem. Tam. Zaglądać.

O kurde, naprawdę zapowiadają się ciekawe święta...

Johnny odsunął na bok jakieś probówki, siedliśmy za stołem z tą kawą, zresztą bardzo dobrą. John zawsze robił świetną kawę, nawet tam na pustyni – o ile chłopaki mieli okazję kupić trochę prawdziwych ziaren na targu, bo ten chrzaniony chemiczny proszek w pakietach trudno było nazwać kawą. Tak sobie siedzieliśmy i gawędziliśmy, opracowując logistykę. Johnny powiedział, że będę spał piętro wyżej, w jego pokoju. Jest tam osobny kibelek, tylko prysznic niestety tylko na dole, za to Johnny odsunął szafeczkę i otworzył boczne drzwi, więc nie będę musiał przechodzić przez ICH sypialnię. Chwała Panu na wysokościach!

I wtedy z salonu odezwał się Holmes. Widać już skończył skanować sobie dysk.

- John? Dlaczego mam na twarzy przylepkę? – Niski, głęboki, jakiś taki mechaty głos. Takim rozmaite przystojne bubki na filmach proponują seks napalonym babkom. Hm...

Johnny roześmiał się bezgłośnie.

- A wydedukuj, geniuszu.

- Jaki dziś dzień?

- Szesnasty grudnia, wtorek. Dziś jesz lunch. I obiad. I kolację też.

- Nudziarz. Sądząc z daty, zapachu kawy i okropnej wody kolońskiej, twój zapowiadany przyjaciel z wojska już tu jest.

Holmes stanął w drzwiach kuchennych, trzymając w ręku żółty karteluszek i wtedy nareszcie miałem okazję zobaczyć jego oczy. Na żywca, nie na fotce. Ci co mówią, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy mają po stokroć rację. Ten gość nie miał duszy. Poza tym, kurwa, kto w ogóle ma takie oczy?! Skąd się wziął ten facet, z gębą poskładaną jak jakieś pierdolone puzzle i skośnymi, lodowoniebieskimi oczami z maleńkimi kropkami źrenic - całkiem jak ślepia psa husky! I Johnny Boy twierdzi, że jest w tym czymś zakochany? Jezus Maria, w jednej sekundzie dostałem gęsiej skóry na całym ciele i automatycznie sięgnąłem do kabury po broń, której oczywiście nie miałem.

Wstałem z krzesła, na pół odruchowo, a na pół dlatego, że wobec wroga lepiej nie siedzieć.

- Nigel, pozwól, to mój... partner, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, to jest Ni... – podczas kiedy my się z tym kryminalnym gościem mierzyliśmy spojrzeniami, John próbował dokonać prezentacji, ale Holmes mu wpadł w słowo.

- Nigel Arsène Duncan... – Nienawidzę swojego drugiego imienia i nigdy go nie używam. Przekleństwo na grób babci Anais, która uwielbiała kryminały Leblanca. Facet chce wojny! - Lat czterdzieści jeden, pół Francuz, podwójne obywatelstwo, rozwiedziony, bezdzietny, zamieszkały w okolicach Dijon. W sumie dziesięć lat spędzonych na misjach wojskowych, dwa i pół roku w Afganistanie. Przedwczesna emerytura, nie chciał siedzieć za biurkiem w sztabie. Był ranny. Sądząc z tego jak stoi – w lewe udo. – I w dupę, mądralo. - Majsterkowicz, wędkarz, myśliwy: wszystko to ma na rękach. Lubi się kąpać nago w rzece.

Nie wytrzymałem. Wszystko mógł o mnie usłyszeć od Johna albo wyszperać w necie, ale nie to, że chlapię się goło we własnym kawałku rzeki, koło własnego domu, do jasnej kurwicy!

- A to niby skąd wiesz?!

Wzruszył ramionami i wskazał chudym palcem do góry.

- Satelita.

- Znów włamałeś się do systemu CIA? – Johnny z irytacją przewrócił oczami.

- John, mają tak marne zabezpieczenia, że naprawdę przyda im się jakiś bodziec, żeby choć trochę je ulepszyć. Zrobiłem w ten sposób dobry uczynek.

- Ty i te twoje dobre uczynki. Nie skanuj mi kumpla. Obiecałeś być uprzejmy!

- Jestem uprzejmy. Przecież nie powiedziałem ani słóweczka o zawartości jego komputera i preferencjach seksualnych!

Do Bożego Narodzenia zostało jeszcze ładnych parę dni. Ciekawe kiedy nie wytrzymam i dam mu po mordzie...

CDN

Arsène Lupin, złodziej-dżentelmen, jest bohaterem serii powieści Maurice Leblanca. Biednemu Nigelowi w dzieciństwie prawdopodobnie dokuczano z powodu „głupiego" imienia.


	2. Część 2

xxx

Na razie jeszcze wytrzymywałem, choć pieprzony detektyw-konsultant nieustannie mnie prowokował. Babranie się w moim życiorysie to generalnie było jeszcze nic. Nie miałem na koncie żadnych przestępstw, nikogo nie okradłem, nie zamordowałem, służba wojskowa w sumie nienaganna (a to co naganne w niej było, czyli czasami wóda i panienki, wyższe szarże miłosiernie postanowiły nie odnotowywać), aidsa w Afryce nie złapałem, nie miałem nieślubnych dzieciaków, podatki płaciłem... Raz przypadkiem przejechałem czyjegoś kundla, ale do tego najwyraźniej pan kryminalista-haker się nie dokopał. Przyczepił się więc do moich jedynych słabych punktów: rozwodu z Marion i mojej, jakby to określić... gejofobii. Drań, bez pudła wyczuł, że czuję się w tej całej sytuacji niedobrze, że otrząsam się wewnętrznie na samą myśl o tym, co tych dwóch robi za drzwiami sypialni... Ja cię kręcę, żeby tylko za drzwiami! Pierwszego dnia każdy mebel wydawał mi się podejrzany: kanapa, fotel, stoły, nawet parapety – każda powierzchnia pozioma nadawała się do tego, żeby się na niej dymać i pewnie to właśnie robili. Wszędzie, nawet na tym kawałku blatu, na którym właśnie jadłem kolację. Wizja odbierająca apetyt. A z kabiny prysznicowej miałem ochotę uciec, bo tam to już na bank odchodziły istne pedalskie orgie. Gdyby spryskać ją tym czymś, co używa policja do wykrywania krwi, śliny i innych wydzielin, pewnie cała od góry do dołu świeciłaby na niebiesko jak jakiś reaktor. A ten loczkowaty łachudra normalnie robił sobie jaja. Pozował jak panienka spod latarni, kleił się do Johna, całował go w szyję, łapał za tyłek, póki Johnny na niego nie huknął, że ma się przestać wydurniać. Wtedy trochę zbastował, ale i tak za plecami Johna trzepotał do mnie rzęsami i robił „czajniczek". Skurrrczybyk.

Najwyraźniej nie spodobałem mu się tak samo, jak on mnie. No to przynajmniej jedno mieliśmy ustalone.

Wojna nerwów trwała. On mnie usiłował wykurzyć ze swojego terytorium, a ja się okopałem i czujnie obserwowałem przeciwnika, żeby w dogodnym momencie przejść do ofensywy.

Johnny musiałby być kompletnie ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć, co się wyrabia tuż pod jego bokiem. Głupio przyznać, ale służył za bufor między mną, a tym picusiem. Wkraczał, kiedy tylko ciśnienie rosło i groziło rozwałką, czyli wzajemnym obijaniem japy. Powiedział mi, że Holmes, kiedy siedzi bezczynnie i nikt nie podrzuci mu żadnego trupa, ani mordercy do wyśledzenia, świruje z nudów i robi się nie do zniesienia. Ano, to widać... Mógłby się zająć czymś pożytecznym. Serwetki, kurna, szydełkować, czy coś. Tak więc Johnny Boy próbował mnie zabawiać jako gościa i jednocześnie zneutralizować tego swojego znudzonego modela, który grał mi na nerwach i od czasu do czasu na skrzypcach. Czyli głównie bzykali się ukradkiem, a ja udawałem, że tego nie zauważam. Oczywiście żeby nie krępować Johna, bo stan psychiki picusia miałem głęboko w dupie.

No dobra, uczciwie przyznam, że picuś miał jakieś tam zalety. Przystojny, o ile się lubi takie zimne typy. Elegancik – tak na oko jego ciuchy sporo kosztowały. Móżdżek miał jak komputer, pamięć jak twardy dysk, rozwalał wszystkie telewizyjne teleturnieje jak maszyna, a w pokera rżnął jak szatan. W ten karciany wieczorek, nie powiem, było nawet fajnie. Piwo, pizze wielkości kół od landrovera, John złapał w radio stację z country i nawet picuś zrobił się dużo mniej zjadliwy, kiedy udało mu się mnie zgrać na stówkę. Jestem pewien, że liczył karty.

John miał wtyki w Scotland Yardzie i wejściówkę na ichnią strzelnicę, więc kolejnego dnia poszliśmy razem postrzelać. I tym razem to ja byłem górą. John oczywiście na najwyższym podium: prawie same dychy. Nie wiem co on robił u łapiduchów, powinien być snajperem. Ja drugi: sześć razy dycha, pięć dziewiątek, reszta ósemki. Picuś: pięć dyszek, pięć dziewiątek, parę ósemek i siódemek - wszystko w czarnym kółku. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, bardzo dobry wynik, jak na amatora. Subiektywnie – byłem szczęśliwy jak żaba w błocie, bo to dawało mi powód, żeby uśmiechać się półgębkiem i patrzeć na niego z wyższością. Przewidywałem, że John w nocy będzie musiał się mocno postarać, żeby poprawić panu detektywowi skwaszony humor. Cholerny cienki sufit... Chciałbym wiedzieć, który to z nich tak wyje...? Albo nie, nie chciałbym! I tak wiem, że to NIE JOHN!

A jednak tamtej nocy było cicho. Poszliśmy spać jak grzeczne dzieci, przed dwunastą. „Mój" pokój na górze był przyjemny, wygodny i taki bardzo... Johnowaty. Potrafię zasypiać w każdych okolicznościach i w każdej pozycji, jakbym przerzucał biegi w samochodzie. Równie łatwo budzę się od byle czego i umiem zasnąć dosłownie w pięć sekund później. Bardzo przydatna zdolność. Długoletni trening na misjach zrobił swoje. Koło pierwszej obudziły mnie odgłosy z dołu, jednak nie wyglądało na to, żeby moi gospodarze działali rozrywkowo. Swoją drogą, taki temperament już po trzydziestce, to tylko pozazdrościć. Nastawiłem mimo woli uszu: przyciszona wymiana zdań, kroki, jakieś szuranie, potem zaległa cisza i znów odpłynąłem, bo niby co miałem robić?

Kolejna pobudka koło piątej nad ranem. Poszedłem się odlać, potem stwierdziłem, że właściwie czegoś bym się też napił i zszedłem do kuchni, żeby sobie zrobić herbaty. Zapaliłem światło, pstryknąłem czajnikiem i zacząłem się rozglądać za puszką z herbatą – co w tym laboratoryjnym śmietniku było prawdziwym wyzwaniem, chociaż John usiłował to wszystko jakoś ogarniać – i wtedy zobaczyłem przez otwarte drzwi do salonu coś bardzo dziwnego. Światło padało z kuchni, więc miałem całkiem dobry widok na kłębowisko kołder, koców i poduszek, zgramolone na samym środku podłogi.

John popatrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami i bez słowa pokazał „cicho". Picuś spał twardo, obejmując go od tyłu, z nosem wciśniętym w jego kark. Chwała Bogu, obaj byli w piżamach. Zasygnalizowałem „nie rozumiem". Po sekundzie namysłu Johnny pokazał „awaria". Czego awaria? Łóżka? Rozwalili mebel? Ale nie słyszałem przecież żadnego huku ani trzasku.

Wyniosłem się czym prędzej na górę, zadowoliwszy się samym wrzątkiem. Dobre piętnaście minut leżałem, gapiąc się w sufit, cały w paski od światła latarni przepuszczonego przez żaluzję i analizowałem ogólną sytuację na polu bitwy Baker Street. Zwykły mieszczuch uznałby tę wizytę za totalną katastrofę i spakowałby manatki, żeby wrócić do domu, ale ja byłem z innej gliny. I Johnny to rozumiał, bo nawet nie próbował przepraszać i łagodzić. Po prostu byliśmy na froncie. Ja robiłem za agresora, Picuś został najechany i urażony, a Johnny odgrywał rolę neutralnej Szwajcarii – z apteczką i zapasem plastrów. Na froncie, jak wiadomo, nie ma miejsca na fochy. Zastanowiłem się, co robiłbym w tej chwili w _chalet_: chodziłbym na ryby (sam), oglądałbym telewizornię (sam), wyciskałbym sztangę na siłowni (sam), chlałbym (do lustra) albo zasadzałbym się ze śrutówką na szczury, które na zimę wprowadziły mi się do domu (też sam). Może powinienem kupić psa...? Cholera, kto tu upadł niżej: ja, że chcę sobie sprawić kundla do towarzystwa, czy John, który sobie już sprawił Picusia i z nim nie tylko gada, ale nawet śpi? We wszystkich dostępnych sensach. Uczciwie przyznaję, że Picuś w porównaniu ze zwykłym husky był ciekawszy. I właśnie dlatego po trzech dniach spędzonych w Londynie nie miałem zamiaru wracać do Francji. Właściwie powodów było nawet kilka. Po pierwsze, nie mogłem Johnowi zrobić takiego świństwa, serio. Po drugie, chociaż Picuś był naprawdę cholernie wkurzający, przynajmniej nie musiałem strzelać z nudów do szczurów (tak jak on do ściany), bo zajmował trzy czwarte mojej uwagi. Nie należy spuszczać wroga z oczu! A po trzecie, gdybym zarządził odwrót, to ten cholernik by wygrał! Żeby mnie, starego trepa, który w życiu przeczołgał już setki smarkatych rekrutów, stłamsił jakiś gówniarz młodszy prawie o dychę i lżejszy o dwie? Tak to proszę szanownych państwa, kurwa, nie będzie!

Rano, kiedy zszedłem do salonu, Picuś, zaspany i rozczochrany jak nieszczęście, robił kawę, a John likwidował barłóg. Pomogłem mu poukładać poduszki i przenieść pościel do sypialni. Przy okazji złapałem za wezgłowie wielkiego, podwójnego łoża i potrząsnąłem. Nic, nawet nie skrzypiało.

- Jaka awaria? Myślałem, że wyrko rozwaliliście.

John już otwierał usta i raptem się zaciął, patrząc mi w oczy.

- To nic. Nieważne.

Przypadkiem musiałem zastukać w jakieś drzwi, za które nie miałem wstępu. Ale co za nimi było? Jakieś utrupione żony, jak u Sinobrodego? John przedtem takich drzwi nie miał. Gadaliśmy o wszystkim, nawet o głupich i wstydliwych sprawach – zwykle je obracając w żart, bo tak zawsze lżej. A tu proszę, w tył zwrot, panie majorze, wymagany wyższy poziom dostępu. O co tu, u diabła, chodziło?

Musiały mi wyleźć uczucia na twarz, zmarszczyłem się chyba, bo John dodał jakimś takim usprawiedliwiającym tonem:

- Po prostu czasami sypiamy w salonie, a że kanapa jest za wąska, wybieramy podłogę.

No dobra, nie chcesz powiedzieć, to nie.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Byłem tu właściwie pierwszy raz, wcześniej tylko na chwilę zajrzałem, kiedy John pokazywał mi mieszkanie i ten osobliwy (ale sensowny w razie wizyty gości) układ łazienki z dwoma wejściami – z korytarza i sypialni. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby w ogóle ktoś tu sypiał. Owszem, stały tu meble, wisiały jakieś obrazki - nad łóżkiem zobaczyłem plakat z japońskimi znaczkami, na półce stało popiersie jakiegoś sławnego nieboszczyka, trochę książek, jakieś płyty, ozdóbki – ale wszystko było dziwnie... sterylne.

- To właściwie pokój Sherlocka – powiedział Johnny.

Trudno nie zauważyć. Nie było tu kompletnie nic, co bym kojarzył z moim kumplem. Wszystko, cokolwiek w tym domu było Johnowego, zgromadzone zostało piętro wyżej, w sypialni, którą aktualnie zajmowałem. Z drugiej strony nigdy w życiu bym tego miejsca nie skojarzył z facetem, który właśnie się kiwał w kuchni nad ekspresem do kawy. Kiedy się porównało ten pokój z zagraconym salonem, gdzie można było znaleźć wszystko: od białych kruków drukowanych gotykiem do akumulatorowej wkrętarki, robił wrażenie opuszczonego.

- A on go w ogóle używa?

- Rzadko. – Johnny się roześmiał. – Przesiaduje nocami w salonie przy kompie. Jak ma sprawę to czasem w ogóle się nie kładzie, a po trzech dobach czuwania pada na fotel, zasypiając w locie.

- A ty go nakrywasz kocykiem – skomentowałem ironicznie.

- A ja go nakrywam kocykiem – zgodził się John, nadal z bananem od ucha do ucha.

Dlaczego on miał taką słabość to tego parszywca? Chyba nie wszystko da się wyjaśnić seksem? Zresztą nie tylko on dokoła Picusia chodził na paluszkach. Pani Hudson choćby – urocza starsza dama. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak znosiła Holmesa i jego chamstwo. Chociaż nie... Picuś ustawił sobie mnie na pozycji wroga, Johna – ordynansa i chłopca do obciągania kabla, a panią Hudson... Tu się gubiłem, bo w sumie nigdy nie byłem świadkiem, żeby to wredne cudo kryminalistyki pyskowało Emmie. Najwyżej na nią łypał, tak szyderczo. Teoretycznie ci dwaj byli jej lokatorami i płacili czynsz (jak na Westminster dość niski). Nie była ich gospodynią, tylko _landlady_. Ale jednocześnie pasła chłopaków ciastem, John jej nosił cięższe zakupy albo coś naprawiał w domu, a ona ukradkiem brała ich koszule do prasowania. Rodzinna idylla z e_nfant terrible_ na pierwszym planie. Postanowiłem ich o to zagadnąć, kiedy tylko będzie okazja.

I okazja nadarzyła się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Picuś odebrał od kogoś telefon, a potem raptem wyleciał z kwatery jak z procy, łapiąc po drodze płaszcz, z okrzykiem „Nareszcie!". Mało przy tym nie wywrócił Johna, który akurat wracał z zakupów w spożywczaku. Mój kumpel nie wiedział czy ratować karton z jajkami, czy rzucać siaty i lecieć za detektywem-konsultantem, który chyba właśnie dostał jakąś straszną kryminalną sprawę do rozwiązania. John wahał się o dziesięć sekund za długo. Trzasnęły drzwi na dole, John wzniósł oczy do sufitu, westchnął i wniósł zakupy do kuchni, mówiąc:

- Boże, błogosław Gregowi Lestrade'owi. To pewnie nic poważnego, skoro Sherlock nie wlecze mnie ze sobą, ale będzie miał zajęcie chociaż przez godzinę. A my święty spokój.

Potem zeszliśmy do pani Hudson, żeby jej pomóc w robieniu świątecznego puddingu. Jak wiadomo, taki pudding wymaga rytuałów, musi się odstać najmarniej tydzień, a skrajni konserwatyści zaczynają ważną puddingową robotę już we wrześniu.

- Jak wy właściwie wytrzymujecie jego fochy? – zagaiłem dość bezpośrednio, kiedy już Emma zasadziła mnie krojenia stosu suszonych śliwek.

- Jakoś przywykliśmy – odparł John, siekający z kolei morele.

- Sherlock to dobry chłopiec – oznajmiła pani Hudson stanowczo, ale dodała: - Tylko trochę nerwowy. Szczególnie od kiedy rzucił palenie.

- Uważam, że jest cholernym egoistą i ma wszystkich ludzi... w nosie – ze względu na obecność damy ugryzłem się w język i złagodziłem wypowiedź. – Złośliwy, wredny sukinsyn.

Pani Hudson westchnęła i popatrzyła na mnie z zafrasowaniem, a John spuścił nos na kwintę.

- Po prostu nie słuchaj tego, co on gada, tylko obserwuj to, co robi – powiedział. – To nieprawda, że Sherlock nie lubi ludzi. To znaczy, owszem, większości nie szanuje, bo go irytują, ale... Weźmy choćby tę sprawę z napadem na panią Hudson.

- Dobry Boże! – Emma uniosła ręce i potrząsnęła głową. – To było straszne. Ten okropny człowiek... I moje skrzynki z kwiatami!

Z niemałym zdumieniem wysłuchałem skróconej historii włamania, zastraszenia i przemocy wobec właścicielki domu 221B.

- Sherlock okropnie się wtedy zdenerwował – mówiła pani Hudson, zalewając migdały wrzątkiem. – Ogłuszył tamtego człowieka, który mnie uderzył, a potem wyrzucił go przez okno.

Aha, czyli miałem rację w całej rozciągłości. Picuś jest psychopatą.

- Trzy razy – dodał John ponuro. – Zdecydowanie, Amerykanie powinni wiedzieć już po pierwszym razie u tej Adler, że Sherlocka nie należy denerwować.

Potrójnym psychopatą.

- Chciał czwarty, ale stanowczo zaprotestowałam. Mógł mnie uprzedzić, zabrałabym przynajmniej spod tego okna doniczki z pelargoniami!

- A ja powiedziałem, że „trzy" jest liczbą symboliczną, świętą i należy na niej poprzestać.

- Ten argument go przekonał? – spytałem sceptycznie.

- Nie. Odparł, że „cztery" to liczba żywiołów i bardziej mu pasuje, a z kolei Chińczycy wyznają filozofię pięciu elementów, budujących wszechświat... Pewnie by coś znalazł też na szóstkę, gdyby wcześniej nie przyjechało pogotowie i ludzie z Yardu.

- Przerażające.

- A owszem. Jak widzisz, jeśli Sherlock kogoś uzna za... hm... członka stada, możesz być pewien, że będzie go chronił, nawet za wysoką cenę. Nawet jeśli potem będzie persona non grata w USA z powodu wyrzucenia przez okno salonu agenta CIA.

Ou... Nieźle. Nie ogarniałem, co prawda, dlaczego agentura CIA miałaby napadać na jakąś staruszkę w Londynie, ale i tak robiło to pewne wrażenie. Tacy kolesie ze spec-służb są dobrze wyszkoleni, ale Picuś, jak wynikało z tej historii, nie był ułomkiem, mimo że wyglądał jak makaron spaghetti.

- A duże jest to jego stado?

John zastanowił się chwilę.

- Malutkie. Tak ze cztery osoby.

- Pięć – poprawiła Emma. – Mycroft też się liczy. Przecież to rodzina!

No cóż, tak czy siak, ja byłem poza stadem. Nie było mowy, żeby Picuś zechciał zrobić dla mnie cokolwiek, nawet nasikać, gdybym się palił. Za to niewątpliwie korzystałem w przewrotny sposób z pewnych przywilejów. Byłem aktualnie etatowym wrogiem i dostarczało mi to bez wątpienia rozrywki. Ciekawe czy Picuś będzie mnie próbował wywalić przez okno? Życzę szczęścia, ważę prawie dziewięćdziesiąt kilo i raczej wątpliwe, żeby mnie zdołał choćby przesunąć. Nie wspominając o tym, że on sam mógłby wyfrunąć jako pierwszy. Już się nie mogłem doczekać.

Nie miałem w tamtej chwili pojęcia, jakie los mi gotuje siurpryzy i jak bardzo będę musiał zacieśnić kontakty z tym gejowskim pogromcą asów wywiadu.

xxx

Picuś wrócił, kiedy micha bakalii na pudding już od trzech godzin nabierała mocy prawnej, zalana rumem i brandy, pani Hudson pilnowała dochodzących w piekarniku tradycyjnych babeczek Mince Pies, a my Johnem rozplątywaliśmy węzeł gordyjski z lampek choinkowych. Pogoda za oknami była pod psem, i to pod niskim jamnikiem – walił śnieg z deszczem - więc nie dziwota, że detektyw przylazł ze swojej roboty, jaka by tam ona nie była, jak z poligonu. Wyraźnie słyszałem, jak chlupie mu w butach, w korytarzu otrząsnął się jak mokry pudel, a te jego loczki przylepiły mu się do czaszki i wyglądał, jakby miał na łbie kupę czarnego makaronu. Johnowi natychmiast się włączyła czerwona lekarska żaróweczka, zaczął rozpakowywać swojego faceta z płaszczyka, zrzędząc w najlepszym stylu cioci Edith. Siłą rzeczy natychmiast się pożarli. Holmes z furią wydarł się doktorkowi z troskliwych objęć i wyleciał znowu na ulicę, trzaskając drzwiami tak, że mało nie obleciał tynk dokoła futryny. Markotny John wrócił do kuchni Emmy, z niebieskim szalikiem w garści i miną, jakby przegryzł stonogę. Jak to mówią: pe-ka-pe...

- Na bank się przeziębi – powiedział cierpko, unosząc znacząco nieszczęsny szalik. – Akurat na gwiazdkę... Niech to licho.

- Może się skończy tylko na katarze. Sherlock ma końskie zdrowie – próbowała go pocieszyć pani Hudson.

- Nawet koń czasem choruje, a jemu już wczoraj głos się trochę zacierał. Wróżę nie tylko katar, jeszcze zapalenie gardła, zatok i niebiosa wiedzą co jeszcze. To się źle skończy.

- Będzie przeżywał, jakby to była dżuma? – wtrąciłem. Picuś mi na coś takiego wyglądał.

- Gorzej, mój kochany – odparła pani Hudson, zmartwiona. – Zignoruje chorobę. Musielibyśmy go chyba przywiązać do łóżka. Jedyna nadzieja, że to będzie naprawdę tylko katar i jakoś go przechodzi.

Pozostawało nam tylko zająć się ponownie przygotowaniami do świąt, odsuwając od siebie widmo wirusowej katastrofy. Ale ja czułem w kościach, że to psia mać, jeszcze nie koniec.

Koło dziesiątej oglądaliśmy z Johnem „Klaunów – morderców z kosmosu". Kolorowe poczwary zasuwały po ulicach amerykańskiego miasteczka, pakując biednych cywili do kokonów z waty cukrowej, żeby ich potem wyssać. Filmidło było durne jak kilo gwoździ, ale po czterech piwach wszystko wydaje się śmieszne, więc bawiliśmy się setnie. W każdym razie do chwili, kiedy pojawił się niesforny geniuszek - bladosiny i jeszcze bardziej złachany, niż parę godzin temu.

- John, zrób mi herbaty – zażądał już od progu.

Na miejscu Watsona powiedziałbym temu dupkowi, gdzie mnie może cmoknąć i gdzie sobie wsadzić swoje fanaberie, ale Johnny bez słowa wstał i poszedł parzyć tę pieprzoną herbatkę. Zacisnąłem zęby, gotując się ze złości. To było po prostu nie do uwierzenia. Kapitan, weteran z Afgana, dawał sobą pomiatać jakiemuś szczylowi! W ryj i nożem!

Picuś popatrzył na ekran.

- Jaki jest motyw zbrodni?

- Żarcie – warknąłem.

- Ten w kropki jest w wyraźnej relacji z tym z różową fryzurą, a obaj antagonizują wobec tego w żółtej kryzie – oświadczył Picuś i zakaszlał. Nie, no, kurwa, on żartuje albo już kompletnie mu odbiło.

Wziął od Johna kubek, oczywiście ani „dziękuję" ani „pocałujta w dupę wójta" i odhalsował do sypialni, pewnie żeby się przebrać w suche ciuchy. Watson rozwiesił jego płaszcz na krześle przed kominkiem i spokojnie wrócił do oglądania.

- Dlaczego pozwalasz mu się tak traktować? Toż to cywil, chmyz i pozer – odezwałem się. – Gdyby ci tak podskakiwał jaki szeregowy, to byś go puścił na trzydzieści z pełnym ładunkiem, a nie się cackał.

- Bo Sherlock na swoje szczęście nie jest szeregowcem, a ja jestem cierpliwy. Chociaż... do czasu.

xxx

Rzeczywiście „do czasu".

Następnego dnia Picuś wesolutki jak wróbelek (przeziębiony był ten wróbel już całkiem wyraźnie) odebrał kolejną wiadomość i znów polazł w teren. Tym razem John twardo deptał mu po piętach, zdecydowany nie puścić go samego ani na krok.

- Przepraszam cię, Czołg. Marny ze mnie gospodarz, ale jak pójdę z nim, to przynajmniej wmuszę w niego ibuprofen i zwabię do jakiegoś baru na zupę. W przeciwnym razie zapomni o jedzeniu, nie mówiąc już o lekach, a potem wróci nad ranem z pościgu za bandytami i spektakularnie zemdleje w progu.

Chyba przesadzał, ale w sumie co ja mogłem wiedzieć? Nie ja żyłem z tym wybrykiem natury.

- Dobra, Johnny, nie ma sprawy. Jestem już dużym chłopcem. Przejdę się po Londynie, odkurzę stare kąty, strzelę sobie jakieś piwo w pubie. No i powinienem kupić jakiś prezent pod choinkę pani Hudson, po kij masz się ze mną włóczyć po sklepach?

To go uspokoiło. Wręczył mi zapasowe klucze i wybył.

Pogoda się poprawiła. Zamiast mokrego paskudztwa z nieba sypał drobny i rzadki śnieżek, akurat żeby zrobić przedgwiazdkową atmosferę. Przespacerowałem się po pobliskim Regents Park, przejechałem na London Eye, połaziłem po centrum. Zaszedłem do pubu na grzane wino. Zajrzałem do księgarni, żeby przejrzeć najnowsze bestsellery – pełno romansów z wampirami, istny szał debilizmu. Nic nie kupiłem, ale z przyjemnością po długiej przerwie brałem do rąk angielskie książki. Fajnie było znów znaleźć się w wielkim mieście, obserwować spieszące się tłumy, słuchać tradycyjnych świątecznych szlagierów, lejących się wszędzie z głośników. W końcu zaszedłem do Selfridge'a, żeby kupić prezenty. Długo nie mogłem znaleźć nic dla Johna, bo on, podobnie jak ja, nie przepada za duperelami - ale wreszcie zdecydowałem się na elegancki, skórzany futerał na komórkę. Pani Hudson była łatwa: po prostu zdałem się na panienkę w perfumerii, a ona wyszukała coś dla „starszej, miłej pani z poczuciem humoru". Picusiowi najchętniej nie dałbym nic, albo zamówił T-shirt z wielkim napisem DUPEK ROKU, ale wiadomo: Boże Narodzenie, czas miłości, wybaczania i tego rodzaju bredni. Musiałem uczynić zadość obyczajowi, więc wskazałem palcem pierwszy z brzegu gotowy zestaw prezentowy – jakaś tam woda po goleniu i krem. No to z głowy.

Wróciłem na Baker Street, włączyłem telepudło i znalazłem na jakimś kanale koncert kolęd – jak już utrzymujemy się w świątecznym nastroju, to na całego. Zdążyłem zrobić sobie kawy i przeczytać pół rozdziału strasznie pokreślonego egzemplarza „Stulecia detektywów", pobazgranego na marginesach rzeczami w rodzaju: „brednie", „guzik prawda", „sprawdzić źródła", kiedy do mieszkania wkroczyły nasze dwa gołąbki.

No, z dzióbków to sobie, kurna, nie jedli, fakt faktem. Atmosfera momentalnie zgęstniała, jakby za parę sekund w lokal miała pierdolnąć atomówka. Picuś wyglądał jak wyżęta ściera i nie wiedzieć czemu był okręcony pomarańczowym kocem. Johnny rozczochrany i brudny, jakby całą drogę od metra przepełznął w błocie pod ostrzałem. Obaj starannie unikali patrzenia na siebie. Albo było już po wielkiej pyskówce, albo miała za moment wybuchnąć.

- Idź pod prysznic, Sherlock – wycedził John przez zęby. – I nie zużyj całej gorącej wody. Miej choć raz na względzie potrzeby innych.

O-ho...!

Picuś łypnął spode łba na niego, potem na mnie i poczłapał do łazienki, zostawiając po sobie na podłodze mokre ślady.

- John...? Dziś przecież nie padało...?

John odrzucił głowę i oddychał głęboko, gapiąc się w sufit.

- Czołg, daj mi chwilę. Muszę się uspokoić, bo mnie tu i teraz przenajjaśniejszy szlag trafi. Albo uduszę go gołymi rękami, wskrzeszę, a potem uduszę jeszcze raz.

A niech to! I mnie przy tej chryi nie było?! Co za niefart...

Johnny sapał przez chwilę miarowo, w końcu zdjął kurtkę i zaczął ją oglądać, nadal z nieziemskim wkurwem.

- Do wyrzucenia – stwierdził. – Cała w smarach, w dodatku rozdarłem rękaw. Niech to diabli... Była prawie nowa. I jego płaszcz... Wiesz, ile kosztuje taki ciuch od Belstaffa...? Komórkę też utopił...

- Johnny, weź nie pitol o łachach, tylko gadaj, co wyjście tam wyczyniali. I gdzie?

- W dokach. A ten ciężki idiota skąpał się w Tamizie. W grudniu! Bo mu jakieś ważne dowody tonęły! A sam się też mało nie utopił, bo go ubranie ciągnęło do dna. I oczywiście ten bezcenny, cholera jasna, psia mać, pojemnik z narkotykami. Bo nie chciał go za nic puścić. Wywlekałem go z Gregiem... ze znajomym policjantem... To znaczy Sherlocka. I pojemnik też, razem...

Pokiwałem tylko głową, poszedłem do kuchni, wygrzebałem z szafki napoczętą flaszkę whiskacza i nalałem Johnowi do szklaneczki na trzy palce. Nie zaprotestował. Łyknął, wstrząsnął się.

- Rozumiem, gdyby chodziło o czyjeś życie. Sytuacja zagrożenia, potrzeba szybkiej reakcji, ale to... TO BYŁ FESTIWAL KOMPLETNEGO KRETYNIZMU! – ryknął w stronę łazienki.

Odpowiedziało mu demonstracyjne łupnięcie drzwiami.

- I ŻEBYS WIEDZIAŁ, ŻE DZIŚ ŚPIĘ NA KANAPIE! SAM!

Milczenie i szum wody.

No, nareszcie John pokazał, że jest prawdziwym facetem, a nie jakąś meduzą bez kręgosłupa. Dolałem mu whisky i sam sobie też chlupnąłem. Należało wznieść toast, nawet jeśli tylko w duchu.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jaką czasami mam ochotę go po prostu sprać.

- Ja go będę trzymał, a ty możesz mu skroić tyłek – zaproponowałem. – Albo odwrotnie, jak wolisz.

Johnny spojrzał na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, a potem zaczął się trząść od tłumionego śmiechu. Poszedł do salonu i wygrzebał spod kanapy... bat. Jak babcię kocham, bat – taki, jakim się pogania konia na wyścigach. Osłupiałem.

- Żartujesz...? – jęknąłem. – Nie używacie tego chyba?! Bleee...

Johnny Boy zaczął rechotać jak głupi.

- Nieee – wykrztusił. – Ale sobie wyobraziłem tę scenę...!

Ano... John gania Picusia po całym apartamencie i leje go tym pejczem po tyłku, a Picuś kwiczy i przysięga na wszelkie świętości, że już nigdy nie wskoczy do Tamizy. Z wrażenia aż się oblałem.

xxx

Picuś zaszył się w swoim pokoju i nie wyłaził cały wieczór. Słyszeliśmy tylko, nawet przez odgłosy z telewizora, jak kaszle i rzęzi. Coraz głośniej, jakby miał zamiar wypluć płuca. John usiłował to ignorować, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał nerwowo. Przyniósł z góry apteczkę i przywlókł Picusia do jasno oświetlonej kuchni.

- Siad! – warknął, wskazując mu krzesło. – Gardło pokaż!

Holmes usiadł, zgarbiony i ponury, ale paszczy nie otworzył.

- Znowu to robisz – powiedział i zabrzmiało to jakoś tak... smutno.

Widziałem, jak John sztywnieje. Znowu robi: co? Odetchnął głęboko.

- Proszę, Sherlock. Muszę cię zbadać – powiedział łagodnie, biorąc malutką ołówkową latarkę.

Oględziny detektywistycznych migdałków wypadły chyba niezadowalająco, bo doktorek się zmarszczył i wyciągnął z pudła stetoskop.

- Rozepnij koszulę. Oddychaj głęboko...

Holmes krztusił się, usiłując powstrzymać kaszel.

- Nie oddychaj... Brzydkie szumy i trochę podwyższone tętno.

- Mogę już oddychać?

- Ty nie bądź taki dowcipny. Łatali ci płuco i miałeś zawał, a zupełnie o siebie nie dbasz.

- Pół roku... kyh-kyh... temu.

- Zaledwie pół roku temu. Dobrze, jeszcze temperatura. Na litość boską, nie kręć się.

- To nie wtykaj mi termometru do ucha. To bardzo nieprzyjemne.

- A gdzie niby mam go wetknąć?

- Miałbym... kyh-kyh... kilka sugestii...

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

Po chwili doktor podsunął Picusiowi wyświetlacz pod nos.

- Trzydzieści siedem i dziewięć. Masz zapalenie oskrzeli. Możemy to załatwić na dwa sposoby: miły albo niemiły.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć: niemiły albo okropny.

Przez sekundę miałem wizję Johna z tym bacikiem...

- Możesz odleżeć we własnym łóżku – ciągnął John, udając, że nie słyszał zgryźliwej uwagi – łykając grzecznie lekarstwa. Rozpieszczany przez panią Hudson i przez swojego życiowego partnera czyli mnie. Sprawy sobie możesz rozwiązywać przez Internet albo telefonicznie. Albo możesz się upierać, włóczyć po kryminalnych lokacjach, marznąć, niedojadać i ostatecznie wylądować na ostrym dyżurze z zapaleniem płuc. Uwielbiasz szpitale, prawda?

Picuś łypnął na niego złowrogo, odymając wargi i owinął się ciasno szlafrokiem.

- Nie łóżko. Kanapa. Jak już mam... khy-khy-khy... chorować, to w kulturalnych... warunkach. W sypialni się... khy... zanudzę.

_Selfridges - sieć luksusowych domów towarowych w Wielkiej Brytanii. Sklep w Londynie jest drugim co do wielkości sklepem w Wielkiej Brytanii._


	3. Część 3

On się może nudził, ale my z nim – absolutnie. Chory na zapalenie oskrzeli geniusz zainstalowany w samym centrum mieszkania potrafił dostarczyć ponadnormatywnych rozrywek.

Herbaty. Nie czarnej, zielonej. Koc. Nie ten, bo ten gryzie. Ten z polaru. Laptop. Pożyczyć komórkę. Za gorąco, za zimno, za miękko, za twardo... Istna Złotowłosa w chatce Niedźwiedzi. Włączyć wiadomości. Wyłączyć wiadomości. Nudno. Książkę. Tę już czytał. Tę też. Kostka sudoku. Nudna.

I to wszystko okraszone gruźliczym kaszelkiem.

- Joooohn, wyjrzyj na ulicę, może ktoś kogoś zabił...?

- Nikt nikogo tam nie morduje, zwłaszcza tuż przed świętami. Ludzie są zajęci czym innym. Za to tutaj zaraz zostanie popełniona zbrodnia w afekcie, jak nie przestaniesz marudzić.

- Nudzi mi się...

- Trzeba było nie zachorować. Znowu.

- Ja nie choruję, to ty zapadłeś ostatnio na _varicella. _

- O, chwileczkę, a kto kogo niańczył we wrześniu?

- Nie byłem wówczas chory. Nie liczy się.

- Operacja w lipcu?

- Byłem ranny, a nie chory. Też się nie liczy.

- Czyli jako chorobę definiujesz tylko zakażenia wirusowe albo bakteryjne?

- Tak.

- To by znaczyło, że chory byłeś ostatnio w 2010, kiedy złapałeś grypę, a te wszystkie sińce, skaleczenia i naciągnięcia ścięgien się nie liczą? Bardzo wygodne podejście.

Pół minuty rozkosznej ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć chrypienia.

- Joooohn, ja muszę wyjść.

- Nie musisz.

- Jaaaaawn... Kiedy naprawdę muszę.

- Nigdzie nie wychodzisz!

- Nawet do toalety? To jest łamanie praw człowieka z zakresie swobodnych wypróżnień. Skoro karta praw człowieka obejmuje niezbywalne i nienaruszalne gwarancje materialne, czyli między innymi prawo do jedzenia, siłą rzeczy to jedzenie przebywa pewną drogę fizjologiczną i...

- Jezu Chryste! Nie ograniczam ci przecież praw do korzystania z kibla! Idź.

- Idę. Korzystając z nienaruszalnych przywilejów nadanych mi przez Europejską Konwencję Praw Człowieka.

- Włóż kapcie!

Nie wytrzymałem, autentycznie popłakałem się ze śmiechu.

Niemniej Picuś skamlał, mędził, wszelkimi siłami pokazywał jaki jest przeokropnie nieszczęśliwy z powodu antybiotyku i uziemienia w łóżku. Ogólnie zachowywał się jak dzieciak, a nie jak facet, któremu już jakiś czas temu stuknęła trzydziecha. Nawet jak wziął skrzypce, to zamiast grać, wydobywał z nich przeciągłe smętne jęki, albo brzdąkał na strunach. Zwariować można.

- Nudzi mi się... – zaczął na nowo. – Mózg mi rdzewieje...

- To się czymś zajmij, do cholery – warknąłem, bo już zaczynałem mieć dosyć. – Krzyżówkę sobie rozwiąż.

- Wszystkie już rozwiązałem.

Wziąłem ze stołu plik krzyżówek i pomachałem nimi w powietrzu.

- Większość jest pusta!

- Nie muszę ich wypełniać, żeby rozwiązywać.

- Nie musi – potwierdził John. – W ten sposób starczą jeszcze dla mnie i dla pani Hudson.

Chrzaniony geniuszek... Był 21 grudnia, jak mu się nie zacznie poprawiać, to wszyscy wylądujemy w domu bez klamek jeszcze przed wigilią.

- Wszystko jest dla ciebie za łatwe i za nudne, Holmes? – Coś w jego wzroku powiedziało mi, że tym razem trafiłem sam środeczek tarczy. - To masz naprawdę cholernego pecha. Kiedy byłem szczeniakiem, wystarczało mi pieczenie kasztanów, robienie ozdób na choinkę... Ale ja jestem z natury prosty jak młotek. Gdzież mi tam do twojego IQ i wyrafinowania – dodałem zgryźliwie.

- Ozdoby na choinkę...? Interesujące.

Kurczę, nie do wiary, ale zadziałało. Facet był nieprzewidywalny, jak każdy świr. Musiałem mu pokazać, jak się wyplata trójwymiarowe gwiazdki z pasków papieru. Cud boski, że to pamiętałem, bo ostatni raz je robiłem dobre trzydzieści lat temu. Johnny wyciągnął ze schowka trzy rolki kolorowego papieru do pakowania prezentów, które mu zostały z zeszłego roku i przez całe błogosławione półtorej godziny Picuś, szczęśliwy jak prosiak w obierkach, produkował stosy gwiazdek, japońskie żurawie, jakieś nenufary... Wlazł do Internetu i według schematów ze stron o origami składał coraz bardziej skomplikowane wzory. Kanapa i stół zapełniały się powoli gołębiami, rybami i rozmaitymi zwierzakami.

- Nie mamy choinki – szepnął mi John. – Myślałem, że po prostu rozwiesimy dekoracje na ścianach, jak z zeszłym roku, ale chyba jednak kupię drzewko, choćby po to, żeby obejrzeć jak Sherlok wiesza na nim te swoje dzieła. I zobaczyć minę Grega, jak do nas wpadnie z wizytą.

Obejrzałem się za siebie. Holmes akurat w pełnym skupieniu wyginał z papieru coś, co miało być chyba docelowo skorpionem. Choinka ze skorpionem na czubku – za żadne skarby bym tego nie przepuścił.

I tak sobie spokojnie egzystowaliśmy: z indykiem w lodówce (chwilowo opróżnionej z Picusiowych eksperymentów), z jazzem lecącym z odtwarzacza, z kaszlem, lawiną kolorowych papierków, iPhonem schnącym na kaloryferze, kartkami świątecznymi, zapachem cynamonu i nadzienia kasztanowego do wspomnianego już indyka. Fajnie było, naprawdę.

Aż do momentu, kiedy John odebrał telefon.

- O, cześć, Sara. Wesołych św... – Zobaczyłem, jak nagle blednie, marszczy czoło i odruchowo prostuje plecy. – Tak... Nie, oczywiście. Jezu... Nie, nie ma sprawy, zaraz będę. – Wyłączył komórkę, a potem dostał raptownego przyspieszenia, zbierając różne potrzebne drobiazgi, wkładając buty i naciągając starą, cienką kurtkę. – Karambol na Great West Road, kupa rannych, mają za mało chirurgów na izbie przyjęć. Cholera, Czołg, przepraszam...

- Okey-dokey. Mus to mus, kapitanie.

- Przypilnuj mi pacjenta. Nie wypuszczaj go z domu. – Watson wskazał brodą kanapę zaanektowaną przez Picusia, laptop, wystawę origami i chustek do nosa. Z kanapy doleciało pogardliwe prychnięcie, a potem rozdzierający atak kaszlu. – Sherlock, antybiotyk o dwunastej! I witaminy. I zjedz coś. I... – Machnął ręką. – Po co ja się wysilam, i tak zrobisz po swojemu. Cześć!

Słyszałem jeszcze jak zbiega po schodach. Była za pięć jedenasta. Zostałem sam na sam z Picusiem na Bóg wie ile godzin. O-keeej... Byłem w Somalii, byłem w Iraku, przetrwałem Afganistan, to przetrwam też Holmesa.

Skończył nareszcie tego skorpiona, bardzo ostrożnie położył go na stoliku. Przyznam się bez bicia, że poczułem mimolny podziw. Robal był jak żywy. Zdolniacha z tego Holmesa, nie ma co. Zręczne palce, ciekawe jak by sobie radził z naprawą wiecznie zapylonej elektroniki w Iraku.

Minęło jakieś dziesięć minut. Picuś polazł do swojego pokoju. Nie przeczuwałem jeszcze niczego złego, ale kiedy wrócił całkowicie ubrany i to nie w swoim wiecznym chałacie, a w marynarce, moja czujność podniosła łeb.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – zapytałem podejrzliwie.

Nie zaszczycił mnie odpowiedzią, tylko zdjął swojego Apple'a z grzejnika i sprawdził czy działa. Odłożyłem gazetę. Picuś znów poszedł do sypialni. Przeszedłem do kuchni, patrząc za nim. Co on kombinuje? Wrócił już nie w marynarce, a w skórzanej brązowej pilotce i w szaliku. Najspokojniej w świecie skierował się do drzwi i... natknął się na majora Nigela Duncana, nastawiającego mu wyjście szeroką piersią. Ha! Żadne takie, koleś. John zostawił mi wyraźną instrukcję, a ja ją wypełnię do ostatniego punktu – z tym większą frajdą, że to cię na pewno będzie wkurzać.

Zmierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Picuś zrobił manewr wymijający i próbował zwiać przez salon – wpadł na mnie tuż za progiem już w holu, odskoczył jak oparzony i zawrócił do pokoju. Oczywiście natychmiast usiłował wyślizgnąć się przez drzwi kuchenne, ale ja miałem refleks i tak się ganialiśmy tam i sam przez dobre dwie minuty. Istna komedia, moi państwo, ale Picuś był coraz bardziej wściekły. Nie będzie się przecież ze mną bił. Może i był wyższy, ale ja miałem przewagę w masie mięśniowej (moja siłownia w domu nie jest na pokaz) oraz grubych kościach, odziedziczonych po wyspiarskich przodkach. Ta chuda sierota na bocianich łapach mogła mi nagwizdać.

Picuś zrobił w tył zwrot i poleciał z powrotem do sypialni. Kto inny by się zaraz odprężył, wrócił na fotel, ale ja byłem komandosem. Nie szkodzi, że emerytowanym.

Tak więc, kiedy Picuś wylazł przez okno i zsunął się po rynnie, ja już czekałem na dole, na tyłach domu. Zdaje się, że to gdzieś tutaj miał bisowane lądowanie ten agent CIA. Nawet zdążyłem się ubrać – na dworze piździło okrutnie, typowa brytyjska pogoda w złym humorze. Mina Picusia, kiedy mnie zobaczył, warta była wszelkich pieniędzy.

- Wyrywaj na górę, synek. Dupa w troki i podskoki, zanim nie wyszłem z nerw – poradziłem życzliwie.

- Wyszedłem – poprawił, gapiąc się spod byka.

- Nie będziemy tu dyskutować o gramatyce. Zwijaj się do domciu. Pod kołderkę. Herbatka, aspirynka... Zrobisz sobie misia z papieru...

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to już bym leżał zimnym trupem.

- Wiesz co, Duncan? – wycedził detektyw-konsultant, demonstracyjnie rozluźniając mięśnie karku. – Nie wypada bić gościa pod własnym dachem, ale... nie jesteśmy już pod dachem!

No i się zaczęło.

John wspominał, że pan detektyw ma czarny pas w dżudo. Podobno okazjonalnie trenuje też krav magę. Ale podstawowe wyszkolenie wojskowe obejmuje i karate, i elementy kravki, i zresztą co ten biedak mógłby zdziałać przeciw dwukrotnemu mistrzowi korpusu? Choć nie było łatwo, przyznaję. Holmes mógł się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka wiotki jak makaron, ale ten makaron okazał się być zrobiony z samych mięśni i ścięgien. Parę razy zdrowo oberwałem. Z ogromnym trudem zdołałem go obezwładnić, ale ten furiat nadal się wyrywał i rzucał jak wściekły. Całkiem jakbym złapał lamparta skrzyżowanego z pytonem i próbował toto zawiązać na supeł. Nie chciałem mu przecież zrobić krzywdy (w każdym razie nie trwale okaleczyć), a wyglądało na to, że on sam sobie coś zwichnie albo złamie.

- Holmes, przestań, do kurwy nędzy! – ryknąłem.

W odpowiedzi gwizdnął mnie obcasem w goleń, aż stęknąłem. No żesz w mordę... Bez zastanowienia wbiłem mu kciuk w to specjalne, paskudne miejsce: splot nerwowy koło obojczyka. Po takim manewrze najwięksi twardziele srają w gacie. Jak było do przewidzenia, Holmes zawył i momentalnie zmiękł w kolanach. No i po co ci to było, chłopczyku?

- Jak będziesz niegrzeczny, zrobię to drugi raz – zagroziłem. – Co wybierasz?

Możliwe, że Picuś miał ochotę odpyskować, ale tylko jakoś ni to sapnął, ni to zaskomlał przez nos.

- Teraz cię puszczę. Idziemy obaj prościutko w tamte drzwi. Rozumiemy się?

Kiwnął głową, oddychając ciężko. Powietrze mu świszczało w gardle jak w organkach.

Tylne wejście prowadziło prosto do kuchni Emmy. Była trochę zdziwiona, że nie wchodzimy od frontu i dlaczego właściwie Sherlock wybrał się na spacer w taką brzydką pogodę, do tego przeziębiony. Picuś mruknął tylko: „Sprawa, pani Hudson", jakby to było dostatecznym wyjaśnieniem. Odeskortowałem go na górę, zdarłem z niego kurtkę, sam zacząłem zdejmować buty... Wolnym krokiem poszedł w stronę kuchni, nadal rzężąc jak tartak i klepiąc coś w komórce, pewnie esemesa do Johna, żeby wracał do domu i ratował go z łap szaleńca. Myślałem, że to koniec sprawy i straciłem czujność dosłownie na moment. Kiedy się zorientowałem, że cholernika nie mam w zasięgu wzroku, zamykał już za sobą drzwi frontowe na dole. Szlag by trafił to podwójne wejście do mieszkania!

Zrobiło mi się czerwono przed oczami i para mi poszła z uszu.

Owszem, dognałem go, jak szedł wzdłuż Baker Street i usiłował wyglądać tak, jakby mu nie było zimno –wszyscy ludzie oglądali się za nim ze zdumieniem. On był zdecydowanie nienormalny! Miałem ochotę złapać go za kark i potrząsnąć jak szkodnym psiakiem. Co za uparty sukinkot! Przecież nie będę się z nim szarpał na ulicy, bo nas gliny zgarną.

- Wygrałeś! – warknąłem. – Poddaję się! Gdzie cię niesie, do diabła?!

Naturalnie zero odpowiedzi.

- Całkiem ci odwaliło. Wróć przynajmniej po kurtkę.

Rzucił mi szydercze spojrzenie: „Aha, wrócę, a ty zamkniesz drzwi na klucz i go połkniesz". W sumie miał wiele racji... Cholera, po części to była wina mojego własnego uporu. Mogłem mieć Holmesa na zewnątrz normalnie ubranego, nawet w szaliku, a tak go mam na tym wygwizdowie w samej koszuli. Pięknie, kurna, pięknie. Złapie zapalenie płuc, jak amen w pacierzu.

- Uhhhh...! – Ściągnąłem swoją parkę i zarzuciłem mu na ramiona. Wytrzymam w samym polarze. Myślałem, że Picuś dumnie odrzuci darowane okrycie, ale bez słowa wsadził ręce w rękawy, tylko powąchał kołnierz i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Gnojek...

Nie puszczę tej łajzy samopas, bo John mi urwie łeb przy samej dupie. Gdzie on lezie? Co to za niesłychanie ważna sprawa, żeby z jej powodu wyłazić przez okno na pierwszym piętrze i narażać się na bójkę z wyszkolonym komandosem, o zwykłym zimnie nie wspominając?

Wyjaśniło się, kiedy doszliśmy do Oxford Street, a Picuś skręcił w stronę pierwszego z brzegu domu towarowego. No nie... W życiu by mi to nie przyszło do głowy...! Po prostu „Holmes" i „zakupy świąteczne" to nie jest coś, co można zestawić w jednym zdaniu. A jednak... Łaził po rozmaitych działach, przepychał się w rozgorączkowanym tłumie, oglądał pudełka, a ja snułem się za nim jak cień albo osobisty goryl. Raczej jak cień, bo tak samo jak cień byłem ignorowany. Czasem ktoś go pozdrawiał – „dzień dobry, panie Holmes; wesołych świąt, panie Holmes" - Picuś kiwał głową z roztargnieniem i sunął dalej. Byłem coraz bardziej ciekawy, co kupi. Sądząc z tego, co zobaczyłem pierwszego dnia w lodówce, prawdopodobnie zestaw noży do skórowania, butlę trucizny i podręcznik „Seryjne morderstwa dla początkujących". Albo zaawansowanych. Zależy komu zechce go podarować. Przycumował na nieco dłużej w „Toys4BigBoys", z widocznym zainteresowaniem obejrzał wielką przezroczystą kulę z jakimiś kolorowymi zawijasami w środku, ale odłożył i zaczął przeglądać półki z bardziej praktycznymi rzeczami. Ostatecznie do kasy poszedł z pudłem płytek do mahjonga i figurką człowieczka, poprzeszywanego na wylot nożami. A nie mówiłem? Ciekawe, kto mu to będzie nosił, bo ja na pewno nie. Jednak jak ktoś płaci złotą kartą kredytową to najwyraźniej może zażądać: „Proszę to zapakować jak prezent i dostarczyć na Baker Street 221B", a sprzedawczyni tylko zaszczebiocze z uśmiechem: „Tak, sir" chociaż dookoła trwa istne przedświąteczne piekło.

Zamówił jeszcze w ten sposób parę butelek wina, gdzie indziej jakiś czerwony jedwabny szaliczek – babski, a potem skoncentrował się na męskich ciuchach. Picuś latał jak z propellerem wzdłuż całej Oxford Street i zaglądał do wszystkich sklepów odzieżowych, poczynając od Selfridge's & Co a kończąc na sklepie, który się specjalizował w ubieraniu młodych graficiarzy. Trwało to niemal półtorej godziny i nawet ja już się zmęczyłem, a Picuś był z wyczerpania bladoszary na gębie. W końcu padł bezwładnie na ławkę w holu ostatniego marketu i zagapił się ponuro w przestrzeń, wbijając ręce w kieszenie pożyczonej kurtki.

Żaden płaszczyk nie przypadł do gustu? Wzruszyłem ramionami i poszedłem kupić sobie kawę w najbliższym automacie. Po krótkim namyśle wziąłem drugą dla kryminalisty. Czarna, słodzona, bez mleka – tyle pamiętałem ze wspólnych śniadań. Podałem mu w milczeniu kubek. Wziął, upił łyk.

- Obrzydliwa. – Pierwsze słowo, jakie powiedział do mnie od chwili bójki w podwórku.

- Jak każda kawa z maszyny – burknąłem, siadając obok, i spróbowałem swojej. Bez cukru, z mlekiem. Owszem, była nienajlepsza.

Milczeliśmy, odpoczywając po zakupowym maratonie. Dokoła błyszczały światełka, Bing Crosby jak co roku śpiewał o białych świętach i życzył wszystkim wesołych świąt oraz szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Cholera, zdążyłem zapomnieć przez te dwanaście miesięcy, jak nie cierpię takich spędów i tej całej sztampy. Picuś pił obrzydliwą kawę i pokasływał. Wyglądał marnie.

- Dziękuję – odezwał się raptem.

- Co? – wyrwało mi się z zaskoczeniem.

- Za kawę.

- Powiedziałeś, że jest obrzydliwa.

- Bo jest. Ale interpretując twój gest, Duncan, motywem przyniesienia mi kawy było współczucie. Bo jestem zmęczony i źle się czuję. Dlatego podziękowałem. John uznałby to za prawidłowe.

- Ja cię nie ogarniam, Holmes. Siedzisz tu w mojej kurtce, która ci śmierdzi, pijesz tę cholerną kawę, chociaż ci nie smakuje i dziękujesz, chociaż wcale nie czujesz wdzięczności i tak naprawdę chciałeś mi wbić szpilę.

Popatrzył na mnie, jakbym był jakimiś ciekawymi zwłokami – z zastanowieniem i jednocześnie z lekką irytacją.

- I na tym właśnie polega problem z wami, normalami. Macie straszliwą skłonność do nadinterpretacji. Stwierdziłem tylko fakt, że kawa jest wstrętna, a ty dorobiłeś do tego natychmiast całą historię.

- A nie mógłbyś stwierdzać jakichś przyjemniejszych faktów? Od chwili przyjazdu nie usłyszałem od ciebie jednego miłego słowa. Traktujesz mnie jak wroga.

Znów łyknął kawy, skrzywił się i ponownie rozkaszlał.

- Ja jedynie wyciągam logiczne wnioski z obserwacji – podjął. - Duncan, skoro zachowujesz się jak wróg, to jak mam cię traktować? Od samego początku przelewasz na mnie swoją homofobię, wbrew oczywistemu faktowi, że nie jestem gejem...

Zdębiałem.

- Zaraz, chwila. Rypiesz się z moim kumplem, co słyszałem na własne zmaltretowane uszy! I ty mówisz, że nie jesteś gejem?!

- Jestem johnoseksualny.

- Przepraszam, chyba źle usłyszałem. Johno-co?

- Johnoseksualny – powtórzył powoli i takim tonem, jakby coś tłumaczył dziecku. – To znaczy, że utrzymuję stosunki seksualne z Johnem Watsonem.

- A jak po nim nastąpi jakiś Tom, albo Jack to co - zrobisz się jackoseksualny?

- Nie sądzę, żeby jakikolwiek Tom albo Jack mógł zastąpić Johna. To w ogóle nie wchodzi w rachubę.

Hm... W normalnym angielskim to chyba się nazywało „wierność"? No tak, prawda, John wspominał, że jest jedynym człowiekiem, który może bezkarnie dotykać tego dziwadła.

- Z jakiegoś powodu uznałeś, że możesz mnie traktować jak osobę niepełnosprawną umysłowo, chociaż jestem od ciebie o wiele bardziej inteligentny, i ubezwłasnowolnioną, choć nie masz do tego żadnego prawa – ciągnął Holmes, rozkręcając się. – I doprawdy nie wiem, czemu moja orientacja seksualna miałaby być gorsza od twojej. Ty sam jesteś przecież sadystą. - Opadła mi szczęka. Nie byłem w stanie nic z siebie wydusić. Ja – sadystą?! - Ograniczyłeś mi swobodę poruszania, upokorzyłeś mnie, zadałeś mi potworny ból – odruchowo dotknął ramienia – i to sprawiło ci przyjemność. W połączeniu z zawartością twojego twardego dysku, gdzie znalazłem niemało zdjęć związanych kobiet, daje to oczywiste wnioski. Sugeruję jednak, żebyś wpierw pytał, czy druga strona jest zainteresowana. Ja nie jestem. Nie lubię przymusu.

Wstał i wrzucił pusty kubek po kawie do kosza. A potem stanął przede mną i patrzył, przekręciwszy głowę.

- Czy żona cię opuściła dlatego, że stosowałeś wobec niej przemoc?

Gdyby się przy tym uśmiechnął, wstałbym z tej ławki i dałbym mu w ryj tak, że przeleciałby przez najbliższą witrynę w deszczu potłuczonego szkła. Niestety, tym samym potwierdziłbym teorię tego świra o swojej skłonności do agresji. Opanowałem się jakimś cudem i świąteczne dekoracje w delikatesach ocalały.

- Nigdy nie podniosłem ręki na swoją żonę – wycedziłem przez zęby, zaciskając pięści w kieszeniach bluzy. – Powodem naszego rozwodu była niezgodność charakterów, a nie przemoc domowa. Ja-nie-biję-kobiet. I tym bardziej ich nie torturuję!

- Ale o tym fantazjujesz. I bijesz mężczyzn, którzy cię denerwują.

- Między fantazjami a rzeczywistością zwykle jest przepaść! Przysięgam, Holmes, że jesteś pierwszym, który mnie wkurwił do tego stopnia! Masz do tego wyjątkowy talent. Po prostu arcymistrz wkurwialności. A niby co ty robisz, jak cię ktoś zdenerwuje? Jakoś nie miałeś nic przeciwko stosowaniu przemocy tam, pod oknem.

- Mało chwalebny wyjątek. Zwykle stosuję inne metody wobec ludzi, których nie lubię.

- O, jakież to?

- Mówię im prawdę. Z reguły to wystarcza.

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że rozmawiamy. Niemiło, wrednie - ale jednak była to prawdziwa rozmowa, a nie krótka wymiana informacji lub prośba o podanie solniczki. Zawsze jakiś postęp.

- O, świetna metoda. Mówienie prawdy. Dobrze wiedzieć. Czegoś się w tym Londynie nauczyłem. Jesteś nieprzyjemnym typem, nie lubię cię i uważam, że jesteś wariatem. Oto prawda w czystej postaci.

Holmes wydął wargi, ciaśniej owijając się moją parką.

- „Wariat" to określenie potoczne, nieprecyzyjne i nieprofesjonalne. Jestem wysokofunkcjonującym socjopatą. Oficjalnie.

Socjopata. Tak po prostu...

- A nieoficjalnie?

- Zapytaj Johna, on wie lepiej.

Paranoja.

Holmes wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni komórkę, odebrał rozmowę, krzywiąc się i zasłaniając drugie ucho dłonią. Dokoła panował gwar. Za plecami Picusia w obie strony dreptali ludzie, większość obładowana kolorowymi torbami z nazwami ekskluzywnych i mniej znanych marek. Słuchał przez chwilę.

- Dobrze, zaraz będę. Nie pozwól swoim idiotom tam wszystkiego zadeptać.

Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze nie wracamy do domu.


	4. Część 4

Taksówka zawiozła nas gdzieś na przedmieścia. Ciąg typowych ceglanych szeregowców wzdłuż ulicy, częściowo przysłonięty żywopłotami, co dziesięć metrów drzewo – diabli wiedzą jakie, nie jestem leśnikiem – wszystko angielskie aż do porzygania. Przez pięć lat mieszkałem przy podobnej ulicy i wiedziałem, że w takich miejscach są zwykle dwie opcje: albo wszyscy wiedzą wszystko o wszystkich, albo starannie ignorują się nawzajem, chcąc mieć jedynie święty spokój. Przy takich ślicznych, porządnych ulicach, w mieszczańskich domach ze starannie przystrzyżonym trawnikiem od frontu i ogródkiem na grilla od tyłu cudownie hoduje się dzieci, koty i psy, wspaniale rosną pelargonie, przemoc domowa, skryty alkoholizm i seksualne molestowanie nieletnich.

Przy ostatnim domu stały dwa radiowozy. Kiedy wysiadaliśmy, od drzwi frontowych oderwała się jakaś kobieta w ciemnoszarym płaszczu i podeszła do furtki.

- Witaj, Sally – zachrypiał Picuś i odchrząknął.

Przez sekundę patrzyła na niego z dezorientacją, a potem sapnęła:

- Boże, Holmes, w pierwszej chwili nie poznałam cię w tym łachu. Gdzie twój firmowy płaszcz?

- W pralni.

- A to kto? – Zmierzyła mnie spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Nie pozostałem dłużny. Mulatka. Średni wzrost, średni biust, zgrabna. Dość ładna, z całą masą drobnych loków, takich do ramion. Miała ostry, czujny wyraz twarzy – z takich od razu widać: twarda dziewczyna, co to się nie cacka.

- Mój ochroniarz – odpowiedział jej Picuś, wskazując mnie niedbałym gestem multimilionera. O ja pitolę, mam to uznać za awans? – Nigel Duncan, były wojskowy, miły facet, ma problemy z alkoholem i atakami agresji. Duncan, to Sally Donovan, sierżant policji, moja stara nieprzyjaciółka. Lubi seks bez zobowiązań i ma skłonności do nieodpowiednich związków. Ale poza tym jest w porządku.

Obojgu nam szczęki opadły jednocześnie. Mnie bardziej, a sierżant Donovan mniej, bo chyba była do Picusia bardziej przyzwyczajona. A ten łachmyta spokojniutko wlazł do ogródka i zaczął bardzo dokładnie oglądać wpierw żywopłot, potem okna, ganeczek i drzwi... Wymieniliśmy z policjantką ostrożne spojrzenia.

- Stara nieprzyjaciółka? Czyli od dawna go znasz?

- O jedną wieczność za długo. Były wojskowy?

- Jestem przyjacielem jego... jego przyjaciela.

- Jego faceta, Johna. A gdzie się podział Watson?

- Dostał pilne wezwanie do szpitala.

- No to będą kłopoty – mruknęła Donovan. – Nie ma kto Świra przypilnować. Były już z nim jakieś problemy?

Odkaszlnąłem ze zmieszaniem

- Tak jakby. Mieliśmy małą różnicę zdań i trochę... Odrobinę mu przyłożyłem.

Zobaczyłem, jak wydatne usta policjantki rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Nigel? Mogę ci mówić po imieniu?

- Oczywiście.

- Miałbyś ochotę wybrać się ze mną gdzieś na drinka, Nigel? Na przykład jutro?

A niech to!

- Z największą przyjemnością, _ma'am_.

- Mów mi po prostu Sally.

Nim Picuś zdążył obwąchać posesję, wymieniliśmy się numerami telefonów.

- Chodźmy. Za nic nie przepuszczę przedstawienia – powiedziała Sally, dotykając mego ramienia. Picuś właśnie wchodził do środka.

To był jeden z tych małych domów, które wydają się jeszcze mniejsze w środku, z powodu natłoku mebli. W saloniku na parterze zastaliśmy zapłakaną myszowatą blondynkę, jakiegoś ponurego typa obok niej (pewnie mąż), dwóch mundurowych, jednego faceta z wielkim aparatem fotograficznym i jednego gościa w wymiętym brązowym płaszczu, który wyglądał na glinę w cywilu. Nie myliłem się.

- Wprowadź mnie, Lestrade – zażądał Picuś, jak tylko przestąpił próg. Oczywiście żadnego „dzień dobry".

A więc to jest słynny inspektor Lestrade, kumpel Johna w policji i dostarczyciel „spraw" na żer dla słynnego detektywa... Przyjrzałem mu się z ciekawością. Wysoki, z siwymi rozwichrzonymi włosami i podkrążonymi czarnymi oczami pasującymi bardziej do Sycylii niż do Anglii. Wyglądał na sfrustrowanego.

- Mnie też cię miło widzieć, Sherlock – rzucił z sarkazmem. – Porwanie dziecka, dość nietypowe...

- Gdyby było typowe, to byś mnie nie wzywał. Streszczaj się – przerwał mu Picuś.

- ...Jessica Meller, lat sześć, porwana nocą z własnego pokoju. Intruz wszedł przez okno – ciągnął Lestrade jakby nigdy nic. - Rodzice byli obecni w domu, ale nic nie zauważyli aż do szóstej nad ranem. Spali. Dziecko prawdopodobnie oszołomiono narkotykiem i wszystko odbyło się bardzo cicho. List z żądaniem okupu porywacz - lub porywacze – przysłał mailem. Tu jest wydruk. – Podał Picusiowi kartkę. - Co chcesz obejrzeć najpierw?

Picuś rzucił okiem na list, popatrzył na panią Meller, potem na ojca porwanej dziewczynki, a w końcu odwrócił się w stronę sztucznej choinki, która już stała w kącie pokoju, chociaż chyba było jeszcze trochę za wcześnie na ubieranie drzewka.

- Pokój małej.

- Na górze. Technicy już tam skończyli.

Pomaszerował w stronę schodów, wiodących na piętro.

- Inspektor też go zna o jedną wieczność za długo? – mruknąłem do Sally ledwo dosłyszalnie.

- Dwie wieczności – odparła krótko.

Picuś wrócił po pięciu minutach i zaczął z kolei węszyć na dole, z chustką przyciśniętą do ust, cały czas zanosząc się zduszonym kaszlem. Oglądał fotografie na kominku, przedstawiające głównie śliczną, błękitnooką blondyneczkę z kucykami. Zaglądał do kuchni i nawet do szafy w przedpokoju. Rodzice porwanej dziewczynki obserwowali go ze zdziwieniem i obawą, a Lestrade ze źle ukrytą irytacją.

- Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś aż tak chory, nie dzwoniłbym – powiedział. – Poradzilibyśmy sobie sami.

- Nie sądzę – odparł Picuś wzgardliwie. – Pani Meller, gdzie są prezenty świąteczne dla dziecka?

Kobieta spojrzała niepewnie na detektywa, a potem na męża.

- Nie... Jeszcze nie kupiliśmy. Wszystko było albo za drogie, albo nie podobało się Markowi... Chciałam... chciałam dzisiaj Jessi kupić jednorożca... takiego z grzywą do zaplatania... – Zaczęła znów płakać.

- Nieważne – uciął Picuś brutalnie. – A więc spała pani? W sypialni na górze? Obok pokoju córki?

Pani Meller pokiwała głową, tonąc we łzach.

- A jednak nic pani nie słyszała?

- Moja żona miała migrenę, wzięła tabletki przeciwbólowe i nasenne! – rzucił ostro Mark Meller.

- A pan... też... miał migrenę? – wykaszlał Holmes.

- Zasnąłem tutaj, przed włączonym telewizorem. Nie spałem tej nocy w łóżku.

Picuś wyjął komórkę i zaczął przy niej grzebać.

– Znów nie mam zasięgu... kyh-kyh-kyh... Może mi pan dać swój telefon? – Wyciągnął rękę do Mellera.

- Może pan skorzystać ze stacjonarnego – odrzekł tamten niechętnie.

Coś wisiało w powietrzu, czułem to.

- Wolę pisać. – Holmes uparcie nie opuszczał łapy i Meller niechętnie podał mu swoją komórkę.

- Wszyscy obecni są świadkami, że Mark Meller przekazał mi swój telefon dobrowolnie i że przy nim nie manipulowałem. – Detektyw podał komórkę Mellera policjantowi. - Lestrade, aresztuj faceta pod zarzutem porwania córki. Z komórki techniczni powinni odzyskać dane. Na pewno prowadził negocjacje z kupcem.

W jednej sekundzie rozpętało się piekło. Pani Meller zaczęła krzyczeć okropnym wibrującym głosem i dostała spazmów. Meller, miotając przekleństwa, władował Picusiowi fangę w dołek, aż ten zatoczył się na ścianę. Odruchowo złapałem gościa za fraki, szarpnąłem i wykręciłem mu rękę, nim jeszcze mundurowi doskoczyli z kajdankami. Meller wrzeszczał coś o skandalu i o tym, że Holmes to wariat, jego żona zawodziła i krzyczała, żeby puścić jej męża, to znów powtarzała: „Jessi, Jessi, moja malutka..." Sally Donovan próbowała ją uspokoić, ale dała za wygraną i wezwała karetkę. Policjanci wyprowadzili Mellera, recytując tradycyjną formułkę, choć nikt tego nie słuchał. Kotłowanina trwała, a ja się nareszcie zorientowałem, że Picuś zniknął. Klnąc na czym świat stoi, zajrzałem do wszystkich pomieszczeń w domu, ale znalazłem go dopiero kiedy wyjrzałem przez drzwi kuchenne na tylne podwóreczko. Siedział na dziecięcej ogrodowej huśtawce, obejmując się ramionami, jakby mimo grubej kurtki było mu zimno. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wystawiał twarz na kropiący znów deszcz.

- Holmes...

- Nie jestem taki. Nie jestem taki jak Meller – powiedział.

Kotłowało się we mnie tyle uczuć, że nawet nie umiałem ich nazwać. Jedno wiedziałem: to nie były dobre emocje. Nie, kurwa, oczywiście, że nie był taki jak Meller – to znaczy właściwie jaki? Nie miałem wątpliwości, że jest aroganckim skurwysynem i psycholem. Ale gdyby był potworem, krzywdzącym dzieci, to przecież John by nie chciał z nim być, prawda? Stąd ta Johnowa mówka zaraz pierwszego dnia, o zakazanych słowach. Picuś nie był bandytą, on takich kolesi łapał.

- Nie ogarniam. Dlaczego facet miałby porwać własne dziecko i domagać się okupu od samego siebie?

- Choć raz użyj szarych komórek, Duncan. Sprzedał małą jakiemuś pedofilowi, a list był zwykłym blefem.

- Holmes! Greg cię prosi na słówko – usłyszałem za plecami głos Sally. – Nie może przecież napisać w raporcie: „Aresztowaliśmy podejrzanego, bo Sherlock Holmes nam kazał".

- A byłoby to zgodne z prawdą – burknął Holmes, wstając z ociąganiem. – Skończyliście już tam?

- Mniej więcej. Idź, oświeć szefa, skąd masz te rewelacje o Mellerze.

Sam byłem ciekaw.

- Meller ma spore problemy finansowe – mówił Holmes już siedząc w saloniku. – Oszczędzają na czym mogą. Nieprofesjonalnie przystrzyżony żywopłot, okna proszą się o konserwację, ale najwyraźniej nie ma na to pieniędzy. Hipoteka domu jest prawdopodobnie grubo obciążona, a Meller stracił pracę kilka miesięcy temu. W kuchni leżą gazety z pozakreślanymi ogłoszeniami w dziale Praca. Ozdoby na choince mają już kilka lat, nic w tym roku nie kupowali nowego. Meller jest poza tym skąpy na granicy patologii, wszystkie rzeczy w tym domu są bardzo tanie. Prezenty dla dorosłych ludzie często kupują w ostatniej chwili, ale dla dzieci lubią planować i kupować dużo wcześniej, a potem chować gdzieś w szafie. Meller wybrzydzał, a tak naprawdę chciał zaoszczędzić parę funtów, bo wiedział, że na Boże Narodzenie już nie będzie miał córki w domu. Dzieci drogo kosztują, więc wykombinował sobie, że nie tylko pozbędzie się problemu, ale jeszcze zarobi i załata dziurę w budżecie. – Słuchałem tego z rosnącą zgrozą. – To porwanie to była czysta amatorszczyzna i do tego nędznie zamaskowana. Z jego komórki i komputera technicy powinni odzyskać wysyłane zdjęcia i maile, nawet jak je skasował – z kimś musiał się umawiać i zaprezentować mu „towar". Nie napisał tego niby-listu o okup na kartce, bo bał się, że niechcący zostawi odciski palców. Na to był dość cwany. Zwykły porywacz uśpiłby dzieciaka i wyniósł owiniętego w koc, a tymczasem on małą ubrał. W szafie w holu nie było dziecięcego płaszcza ani śniegowców. Poza tym jaki idiota ryzykuje porwanie dziecka z domu? Łatwiej to zrobić z placu zabaw, z ogródka albo sprzed szkoły. Wszystko odbyło się cicho, bo córeczka przecież ufała tatusiowi i ani myślała krzyczeć. Pewnie myślała, że to taki żart, że wychodzą gdzieś w nocy. Ostatni element to wyłamany zamek w oknie i zarysowania na parapecie w sypialni małej – zostały zrobione od wewnątrz. No i od paru dni niemal bez przerwy leje, ziemia jest nasiąknięta jak gąbka, więc gdzie są głębokie dziury po drabinie pod oknem? Porywacz spłynął z niebios jak anioł, a potem podfrunął z powrotem z dziewczynką w ramionach?

- Miałem wrażenie, że wiele elementów tu do siebie nie pasuje, ale ty to wszystko zebrałeś do kupy – powiedział inspektor.

- Powinniście zainwestować w lepszych analityków – odparł Holmes, przecierając twarz dłońmi. – Przyciśnij Mellera, odzyskaj małą i zwróć matce, ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Będą odtąd żyć długo i szczęśliwie we trójkę: one dwie oraz ich stały psychiatra – dodał zjadliwie.

- Dzięki, Sherlock – powiedział Lestrade posępnie. – Doceniam twoje dowcipy. A teraz wracaj do domu i się połóż, bo wyglądasz jak swoje własne zwłoki.

xxx

Było już koło wpół do czwartej. Zanim przyjechała wezwana taksówka, zdążyło już się ściemnić. Początkowo milczeliśmy. Holmes oparł głowę o szybę i gapił się na przesuwające za oknem światła wielkiego miasta.

- Zawsze tak jest? – odezwałem się wreszcie.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Tym razem było dość nudno. Ale czasami próbują nas zabić i jest weselej.

- Nudno?! Tak to oceniasz? Do cholery, tu chodzi o dziecko! Mógłbyś się choć trochę przejąć.

- Czy to, że się przejmę, w jakikolwiek sposób zmieni sytuację? Zrobiłem co do mnie należało, reszta jest w rękach policji.

- Nie obchodzi cię, że może właśnie w tej chwili jakiś obleśny typ gwałci sześciolatkę?

- Prawdopodobnie właśnie w tej chwili kilkuset obleśnych typów na całym świecie gwałci kilkaset sześciolatek lub sześciolatków. Mam się rozpłakać?

- Jesteś królem egoistów. Życie tej małej Jessi aktualnie rozpadło się w gruzy, zdradził ją własny ojciec, już nigdy nie będzie normalna...

- Duncan... ZAMKNIJ SIĘ. Może ciebie podnieca gadanie o takich rzeczach, ale mnie wyłącznie denerwuje i nudzi! Jesteś NUDNY! I zboczony.

O, odezwał się święty Holmes, patron normalności...

Taksówka wlokła się w korkach. Urażeni, siedzieliśmy, nie patrząc na siebie, a Holmes naturalnie kaszlał.

- To, że mam na dysku bondage, nie znaczy jeszcze, że jestem zboczeńcem – odezwałem się po jakimś czasie.

- To, że się wygłupiam, żeby rozweselić Johna, nie znaczy jeszcze, że jestem kretynem – odparł natychmiast.

Och... Dobra, przyjąłem do wiadomości.

Przechylił się i zastukał w szybę, dzielącą nas od kierowcy.

- Do Harrodsa proszę.

- Przecież to jest cały kawał od Baker Street, za Hyde Parkiem! – zaprotestowałem.

- Nie denerwuj się, ja płacę za kurs.

Trzy minuty milczenia.

- Mówiłeś, że czasami ktoś próbuje was zabić.

- Mhm...

- Tak jak ten cały Moriarty...?

- Moriarty był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Reszta to płotki.

- Ale jednak ryzykujesz życiem Johna, włócząc go po jakichś szemranych spelunach. Tak jak wtedy, jesienią, kiedy przyjechał do mnie z rozwaloną nogą, po strzelaninie z dilerami.

- John jest żołnierzem i nie dałby się zostawić w domu, kiedy w perspektywie ma kuszące, cytuję, szemrane speluny. John Watson to nie żona, którą się zostawia w domu, idąc na wojnę.

- Arcymistrz wkurwialności.

- Dziękuję. Dużo trenuję.

xxx

On był nie do wytrzymania. Zresztą, co ja się będę, kurna, powtarzał? Oczywista oczywistość: Sherlock Holmes był ucieleśnionym koszmarem. Koszmarem upartym do kwadratu i dodatku coraz bardziej chorym. Mało było odysei na Oxfort Street, to teraz zafundował mi Harrodsa w samym szczycie świątecznej gorączki. I oczywiście znowu interesowały go głównie szmaty. Jezu, nigdy więcej zakupów z gejem – był gorszy od Marion. Okej, raz tylko wszedł do czegoś poza odzieżówką i był to, zlituj się Boże, sexshop. Wolałem nie rozważać, co tam oglądał i co kupił. Zbliżała się szósta, byłem zmęczony i głodny jak pies. Cholerny Picuś tymczasem poszedł do kibla i chyba się tam utopił, bo nie wyłaził całe wieki. W końcu tam zajrzałem, bo ileż, do jasnego groma, można czekać?!

- Jezu Chryste!

Holmes siedział pod ścianą na podłodze, z wyciągniętymi nogami, spocony i blady jak śmierć, obejmując głowę rękami. Przyklęknąłem obok.

- Co się dzieje? Co ci jest? No żesz kurwa, mówiłem, żeby wracać do domu!

- Za dużo bodźców – wymamrotał. – Przeładowałem się.

- Wstawaj, idziemy do chaty.

- Nie. Zostało jeszcze jedno piętro...

Ja go zabiję. O ile tylko nie zdechnie wcześniej.

- Za czym ty tak łazisz, do diabła? Czego szukasz?!

- Kurtki...

Wszystko mi opadło.

- Kurtki?!

Picuś otworzył jedno niebieskie ślepie i łypnął na mnie półprzytomnie.

- Kurtka. Krótkie okrycie wierzchnie z grubego materiału lub skóry, męskie lub kobiece. Kurtka. K-u-r-t-k-a, Duncan. Masz kłopoty ze słuchem?

- Po cholerę ci kurtka? Chodzisz w płaszczu.

- Dla Johna. Na Gwiazdkę. W zamian za tę zniszczoną.

O rany...

Jakiś facet przeszedł obok, obrzucając nas wielce podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. „Cholerne ćpuny" – usłyszałem przytłumione pomrukiwanie z kabiny.

- Ma pan jakiś problem, sir? – podniosłem głos i mamrotanie natychmiast ucichło. – Holmes, okej, rozumiem, ale obkolędowaliśmy dzisiaj chyba ze sto sklepów! Mogłeś ją kupić już dawno. Mogłeś, do licha, zamówić przez Internet, a nie prać się ze mną na podwórku!

- Po pierwsze, nie mogłem przez Internet, bo zdjęcia nigdy nie oddają jakości towaru. Po drugie, żadna nie pasowała.

- Nie chrzań, John ma standardowe wymiary, któraś musiała pasować, po prostu za bardzo wybrzydzasz.

Zwiesił ramiona.

- Żadna nie była Johnowa. Duncan, widziałeś tam coś, co pasowało do Johna? Do _mojego_ Johna?

Zastanowiłem się głęboko. Ano nie, nie widziałem i zaczynałem rozumieć problem. Po prostu w żadnym ze sklepów nie było tego, co by się Watsonowi podobało i w czym wyglądałby po swojemu. Holmes miał rację. Ale widziałem też w jakim stanie jest ta zdesperowana kryminalna sierotka. Jeszcze jedno piętro Harrodsa go wykończy do reszty.

- Holmes, rozumiem i popieram akcję, ale na dziś koniec. Do wigilii jeszcze dwa dni, zdążysz. Szeregowy, bez dyskusji. Zbieraj się z tych kafli, wracamy na Baker Street, nawet jeśli będę cię musiał nieść. Poza tym na zewnątrz robi się coraz zimniej, a ja mam na sobie tylko polar. I jestem głodny.

xxx

Kiedy przekroczyliśmy próg mieszkania, okazało się, że Johna nadal nie ma, więc zaryzykowałem telefon. Może już się tam ogarnęli z tym wypadkiem? Jednak usłyszałem tylko automatyczną sekretarkę, a raczej sekretarza. Uwodzicielski, seksowny baryton, bez dwóch zdań należący do Picusia: „Doktor John Watson nie może odebrać, gdyż a/ śpi b/ jest pod prysznicem c/ uprawia seks. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej, zostaw wiadomość po sygnale. Jeśli jesteś ofiarą przestępstwa, skontaktuj się z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Jeśli jesteś błyskotliwym przestępcą, również skontaktuj się z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Dziękuję za uwagę i życzę miłego dnia. Tiiiit..." Parsknąłem w kułak.

- Czy John wie, co mu nagrałeś?

- Jeszcze nie. Raczej nie ma zwyczaju dzwonić do samego siebie.

- Oberwiesz za to.

- O, mam nadzieję.

Holmes zrzucił moją parkę wprost na podłogę, chwiejnie dotelepał się do kanapy i padł jak podcięty kwiatek. Zrzucił buty i zwinął pod kocem tyłkiem do publiczności. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Podniosłem swoją kurtkę, rzuciłem na fotel i poszedłem do kuchni, zrobić sobie gorącej herbaty i coś do jedzenia. No dlaczego ktoś miałby mi tu dziękować za pożyczenie ubrania i całodzienną opiekę? A Johnny twierdzi, że kocha tego sukinsyna – dlaczego? Po prostu niepojęta zagadka. Kiedy wróciłem, Picuś nadal prezentował plecy - tyle, że te plecy się trzęsły.

- Hej, zimno ci? Podkręcić grzejnik?

Niewyraźne mruknięcie: ani na „tak", ani na „nie", diabli wiedzą. Plus znajomy rzężący kaszelek z głębi flaków. Słuchałem go niemal bez przerwy od samego rana i zdaje się, że będzie mi się śnił też w nocy. Holmes nie brał antybiotyku w południe, teraz było już po szóstej i nadal się nie kwapił. Dobra, czas działać. John wróci późno, wykończony po pracy, a będzie musiał się jeszcze zajmować tym rozbestwionym bałwanem.

Wróciłem do kuchni, by spenetrować szafki. Na szczęście znalazłem wszystko, co było mi potrzebne. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy zaniosłem do salonu parujący kubek, postawiłem go na stoliku między papierowymi zwierzakami, i trąciłem Holmesa w ramię. Obejrzał się.

- Częstuj się – zachęciłem.

- C-co ttt-o jessst? – Zęby mu dzwoniły.

- Bum-bum. Coś dla dużych chłopców. Dzieci dostają mleczko z miodem, a faceci to. Chyba że się czujesz chłopczykiem, to zrobię mleko.

Tak jak myślałem, dał się sprowokować. Zresztą miał inne wyjście? Łyknął, poczerwieniał jak piwonia i na dłuższą chwilę stracił oddech.

- Boże... – wyszemrał, wybałuszając te swoje dziwaczne ślepia.

- Mleczka? – zajudziłem.

Rzucił mi mordercze spojrzenie i bohatersko wychylił duszkiem resztę herbaty z miodem, imbirem i koniakiem. Dużą ilością koniaku. Właściwie był to koniak z herbatą. W jednej chwili kryminalista dostał szklistych oczek i zaczął się pocić. Bardzo dobrze. Wypoci się i wydobrzeje.

- Nie myśl tylko, że zacząłem cię lubić! – zastrzegłem.

- Nawet mi to przez głowę nie przeszło - odparł. - Nie lubisz mnie, nie znasz i nie obchodzą cię moje potrzeby. Kupiłeś mi pewnie coś pod choinkę, bo tak wypadało, ale bez głębszego zastanowienia. Sądząc z kształtu pudełka, tani zestaw kosmetyków, które natychmiast wyrzucę.

No pewno, powinienem mu zafundować Chanela czy innego Armaniego.

- Palant.

- Trep.

- Picuś.

- Jaskiniowiec.

Wziąłem z fotela kurtkę, żeby odwiesić ją na haczyk, a przy okazji opróżniłem kieszenie.

- To twoje. – Z obrzydzeniem podałem Holmesowi w dwóch palcach torebkę z sexshopu.

- Nie, twoje.

- Twoje! Ty to kupowałeś!

- Ja, ale dla ciebie. Jutro wylądujesz w łóżku z Sally Donovan, więc...

Uhhhh, zaraz szlag mnie trafi!

- A skąd taka pewność?!

Otarł pot z czoła.

- Drogi Duncanie, nie na darmo was ku sobie popchnąłem. Wspólny wróg to najlepszy element spajający. Długa abstynencja seksualna fatalnie wpływa na twój behawior.

Odetchnąłem parę razy głęboko. Nie dam mu w mordę, nie dam mu w mordę...

- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Uznałeś, że jestem nerwowy, bo za długo nie zamaczałem ogóra? I taką pokrętną drogą załatwiłeś mi panienkę?!

- Jesteś w permanentnym napięciu nerwowym. Seks powinien je rozładować. Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże i już nie będziesz mnie bił.

O, Jezu...

- Chwila, a skąd w ogóle przypuszczenia o mojej abstynencji? Hę?

- Wciąż jeszcze jesteś w szoku po rozwodzie. Za wcześnie na dłuższy romans. W twojej skrzynce nie ma maili od kobiet. Jest grudzień, ostatni raz seks mogłeś uprawiać w sierpniu. Gdybyś miał kogoś we Francji, nie spędzałbyś świąt tutaj, w Londynie. Gdyby to była luźna znajomość, przynajmniej raz byś do niej zadzwonił, albo ona do ciebie. Zero telefonów, zero kochanek, zero seksu. Masturbacja nie jest wyjściem na dłuższą metę. Quot erat demonstrandum.

- Grzebiesz mi w życiorysie, podglądasz przez satelitę, hakujesz mi komputer. Właściwie po cholerę?

- Informacje. Przydają się.

- Chcesz mnie czymś szantażować?

- Nie.

- To po co?

- Lubię wiedzieć.

- A ja nie lubię, jak ktoś mi się wpierdala w życie intymne. Ciekawe czy tobie by ci się podobało, gdybym zaczął szperać w twoim.

- Starczy zapytać.

Nie do wiary.

- O, świetnie. To powiedz, czy wolisz być na dole czy na górze? Bardzo mnie interesują twoje ulubione pozycje podczas pieprzenia. Po prostu nie mogę żyć bez tej wiedzy.

- Zależy od dnia i nastroju... Ale częściej na dole. To oczywiście wymagało wypracowania odpowiedniej techniki, z powodu różnicy we wzroście. Dość dobrze się sprawdza tak zwana pozycja misjonarska. W innych musimy z Johnem wykorzystywać poduszki. Potrzebujesz szczegółów? Czy może pytałeś ironicznie?

Szczęka opada. Mówił to wszystko bez zająknienia, spokojnie i obojętnie patrząc mi prosto w oczy, całkiem jakbyśmy sobie gadali – bo ja wiem? – o futbolu, albo smażeniu naleśników. Facet był totalnym perwersem. Albo po prostu nabombał się po uszy moją leczniczą miksturą. Całkiem możliwe. Mnie by bum-bum tak nie rozłożył, mam wątrobę jak słoń, ale Holmes to chude chuchro.

Nie podtrzymałem rozmowy. Nie na moje nerwy. Jestem hetero i tradycjonalista. Zajrzałem do torebki: prezerwatywy, żel i jakiś fioletowy dynks – coś w rodzaju silikonowego motyla. Kiedy go na próbę nagniotłem, raptem zaczął buczeć i trzepotać się jak co żywego. Jezu Chryste! Wystraszyłem się tak, że mało go nie upuściłem. Toto ma baterie? Jak się tego używa, u licha? Może Sally będzie wiedzieć... Wsadziłem erotyczne zakupy z powrotem do kieszeni.

Holmes znów dostał masakrycznego ataku kaszlu. Zgiął się jak scyzoryk, przyciskając ręce do piersi.

- Boli – wykrztusił.

- Hej, tylko mi tu nie zdechnij – zaniepokoiłem się. – Zawołać panią Hudson?

- Nie.

Opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, zipiąc jak karp.

- Kiedy... John... wróci?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie odbiera.

Zamknął oczy, podciągając koc aż po brodę i przestał się odzywać. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Włączyłem laptopa i wklepałem w google hasło „zapalenie oskrzeli". Co my tu mamy...? „Ostre zapalenie oskrzeli". Spojrzałem na Holmesa. Ostre? Ostre jak skurwysyn. Pokaleczyć się można. Ból głowy? Pewnie tak. Kaszel - zgadza się. Wysoka gorączka...? Nie wiem, musiałbym go pomacać, ale pewnie ma. Postępowanie... Odpoczywać... Teraz to on nie ma innego wyjścia. Dużo pić... Czego? Dobra, zrobię herbaty. Duszności. Nawilżacz powietrza... Nawet jak jakiś mają, to nie wiem gdzie. Położę mokry ręcznik na kaloryferze, styknie.

Holmes napił się herbaty, łyknął paracetamol, kanapki odmówił. W lodówce znalazłem jakiś rosół – nie był zaznaczony czarnym krzyżykiem, więc zaryzykowałem podgrzanie, ale kiedy wreszcie Holmesa na niego namówiłem, po pierwszym łyku mało się nie porzygał, więc dałem mu spokój. Picuś poranny i obecny, to było niebo a ziemia. Przed południem był po prostu marudnym, nieznośnym gówniarzem – teraz był naprawdę chory i zachowywał się jak ranne zwierzę. W milczeniu odwracał się nosem do oparcia, zwijał w kłąb i ukrywał pod kocami.

No cóż, sam sobie to zgotował, uparty osioł. Mógł przecież zostać w domu i dbać o nadwyrężone zdrówko. Z drugiej strony, istniał w tym czynnik ryzyka – mogłem go z nerw udusić poduszką. W formie kokonu był dużo bardziej znośny.

Z nudów włączyłem sobie pierwszy z brzegu film – na słuchawkach, bo nie mogłem już zdzierżyć tego koncertu na kaszel i chrypę. I co? Myślicie, że mogłem obejrzeć do końca „Dzień Świstaka"? Akurat.

Kiedy Bill Murray właśnie odkrywał pod prysznicem, że zabrakło ciepłej wody, dostałem w łeb czymś ciężkim i cholernie kanciastym. Książka, w twardej oprawie. Zabiję tego gnoja! Zerwałem się na równe nogi z fotela, z furią zrywając słuchawki z głowy.

- Holmes, czy tobie już całkiem odpierdo...?! – Urwałem.

Holmes, słaniał się nad stołem – tym pod byczą czaszką – grzebiąc w pozostawionej tam przez Johna apteczce. I bez dwóch zdań, dusił się. Powietrze przeciskało mu się przed gardło z takim trudem, jakby oddychał przez słomkę. Możliwe, że próbował wołać o pomoc, ale po prostu go nie słyszałem, więc trzasnął we mnie tym, co miał najbliżej pod ręką. Wyciągnął z pudła stazę, wyrzucił na blat opakowanie strzykawek i igły... Przewracał do góry nogami ampułki z lekami. John miał tam chyba z pół apteki.

- Pogotowie! – Sięgnąłem po telefon. Holmes potrząsnął głową. O kurwa, zanim się dodzwonię, zanim wyjaśnię, zanim przyjadą... – Czy ty wiesz co robisz? – Kiwanie. Tak, wie. Cholera, mam nadzieję, że naprawdę. Z nas dwóch to on był geniuszem.

Trzęsącymi się rękami próbował przygotować zastrzyk. Upuścił igłę. Wydarłem mu strzykawkę. Osunął się na dywan, bladosiny na gębie, jak ser _roquefort_.

- Cholera jasna! To?! – Pokazałem mu ampułkę. _Salbutamolum. __Kiwnięcie._

_- Dożylnie? _

_Kiwnięcie. Głuche łup! głowy Holmesa, walącej o podłogę. O kurwakurwakurwa..._

_To Watson był medykiem w drużynie, ale każdy z nas w razie czego potrafił zatamować krwotok, usztywnić złamanie, zrobić zastrzyk, nawet dożylny, chociaż to nie było takie proste. Poradziłem sobie, ręka mi nawet nie drgnęła, choć sam siebie słyszałem, jak bluzgam niemożebnie, aż uszy więdły. _

_Czekałem kiedy ten cholerny lek zadziała, klęcząc obok bezwładnego ciała, ściskałem dłoń rannego w swojej. Skądś przyszły odpowiednie, znajome słowa. Ile razy je już powtarzałem, ilu chłopaków ich słuchało? Nie wiem, nigdy nie liczyłem..._

_- Spokojnie stary, wszystko będzie okej. Wytrzymaj. Za chwilę będzie lepiej. Będzie okej. Wytrzymaj. Zaraz nadejdzie pomoc, zaraz po nas przylecą. Wytrzymaj... _

_Dyszał przerażająco szybko i płytko. Do pełnego złudzenia brakowało tylko bąbli krwi rozpryskujących się na ustach._

_- Trzymaj się, stary. Będzie okej... Wrócimy do bazy... _

_To się ciągnęło całą wieczność. Otworzył w końcu oczy. Zamglone, nabiegłe krwią, nieprzytomne, obracały się bezmyślnie jak u ogłupiałego zwierzaka. Pies... Podłużne, trochę skośne ślepia, lodowobłękitne jak u psa husky. Zacząłem się śmiać z niesamowitej ulgi, chyba dość durnowato. Na litość boską, jak natura mogła stworzyć coś tak absurdalnego, wkurzającego i zarazem fantastycznego jak Sherlock Holmes? _

_Z każdą chwilą oddychał coraz lepiej._

_- Co to było, do cholery?_

_- Skurcz oskrzeli – wyszeptał z trudem. – Incy... dentalny. _

_Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech. _

- Duncan...

- Tak?

- Jak połamiesz mi palce... to nie będę mógł grać... na skrzypcach.

Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nadal ściskam jego rękę. Puściłem.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Ociężały. Wrażenie szumu w uszach. Ból w klatce piersiowej... kiedy oddycham.

- Idę o zakład, że zamiast zapalenia oskrzeli masz już zapalenie płuc. A wszystko z powodu twoich debilnych poszukiwań jedynej słusznej watsonowej kurtki. Wiesz na co mam ochotę?

- Przywalić mi. To typowa reakcja ludzi, z którymi... się spotykam.

Potrząsnąłem tylko głową. Niemożliwy facet. Quest świąteczny i sprawa porwanego dzieciaka, rozwiązana w dziesięć minut. A potem autodiagnoza. Niemożliwy.

Pomogłem mu pozbierać się z powrotem na kanapę.

- Duncan...

- Tak?

- Tak naprawdę nie wróciłeś jeszcze z wojny.

- Tak naprawdę żaden z nas nigdy do końca z niej nie wraca – odparłem kwaśno.

- Wiem. Ja też... nie wracam ze swojej. – Patrzył gdzieś w bok. Już nie szczeniak i nie rozwydrzony geniuszek, tylko zmęczony, zgorzkniały mężczyzna.

- Co to za wojna, Holmes?

- Toczy się tam, na zewnątrz. Bez przerwy. Ci wszyscy ludzie – mordują się, gwałcą, okradają... To się nigdy nie skończy. Umrę, a ona będzie się toczyć nadal. Wiecznie, do ostatniego człowieka na Ziemi.

- Dlaczego więc to robisz?

Nagle wyszczerzył zęby w obłąkanym uśmiechu. Kolejna odsłona Holmesa: szaleniec. Świr.

- Dla haju. Sprawia mi frajdę.

- Wojna sprawia ci radochę?

- Tak.

- No pewnie, dlaczego miałbym sądzić, że lubisz pomagać cywilom.

- Pomoc jest bonusem, produktem ubocznym. Robię to, bo mi sprawia przyjemność. Tak samo jak tobie.

- Mnie nie...

- Oszukuj się dalej, majorze. Wszyscy trzej jesteśmy od tego uzależnieni. Dobranoc. – Przekręcił się na bok i zamknął oczy. Pstryk. Bez odbioru.

Westchnąłem ciężko i wróciłem na fotel. Tak, na Baker Street 221B nie sposób się nudzić.

- Duncan?

- Co znowu, do cholery?

- Dziękuję.


	5. Część 5

John wrócił niedługo później. Schetany jak wół roboczy, ale zadowolony.

- Cześć. Operowałem – pochwalił się od progu, rozpromieniony jak reaktor. – Otwarte złamanie, pełno odprysków kości, babranina... Ale uratowaliśmy chłopakowi rękę.

- Gratulacje – powiedziałem szczerze.

- Jak sobie radziliście? – zajrzał do salonu, gdzie Holmes spał na kanapie, obśliniając poduszkę.

- Dłuższa opowieść. Podgrzać ci rosół?

- O Boże, tak. I marzę o jajecznicy.

Jadł, a ja zdawałem relację z całego dnia, oczywiście pomijając pewne drastyczne szczegóły. Nie pisnąłem też słowa o tym, czego Holmes tak pilnie poszukiwał. Za to wsypałem go, że nie brał leków.

- Jadł coś? – zapytał Johnny.

- Od rana nic. Pił kawę, a potem wmusiłem w niego bum-buma z miodem. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o kalorie, doktorze.

- Bum-buma? Napoiłeś go bum-bumem?! Alkohol w tym stanie?

Odchrząknąłem. Początkowo zamierzałem przemilczeć ten cały cyrk z duszeniem się i utratą przytomności – niech się Picuś sam tłumaczy z rozbebeszonej apteczki i zużytej strzykawki. Ale teraz sumienie ugryzło mnie w tyłek: a jeśli Holmes dostał ataku, bo go podpuściłem? Może ma alergię na koniak, imbir czy co tam jeszcze?

John wysłuchał zwięzłej wojskowej relacji, zbladł tylko odrobinę, ale powiedział:

- Nie, Czołg, nie wyrzucaj sobie, chciałeś dobrze. Czynnikiem mogło być wszystko: choroba, uraz, głód, silny zapach chemikaliów, nie tylko alkohol. Sherlock jest bystry i ma refleks. _Salbutamolum_... Całkowicie prawidłowo, lek rozkurczowy, podany dożylnie działa w kilka minut. Ratownicy daliby mu to samo.

Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął papierową torebkę i wysypał na stół parę pudełeczek.

- Ben-za-thine ben-zyl-peni-cil-lin – przesylabizowałem.

- Zakładałem dziewięćdziesiąt procent prawdopodobieństwa, że Sherlock przestanie brać tabletki, kiedy tylko spuszczę go z oka – powiedział John, wyciągając opakowanie ze strzykawkami. - Nawet nie na złość, tylko zwyczajnie zajmie się czymś przeokropnie ważnym we własnym mniemaniu i zapomni. Podam mu domięśniowo uderzeniową dawkę antybiotyku.

Przygotował roztwór, założył igłę, wziął opakowanie z chusteczką odkażającą i poszedł do salonu.

- Sherlock? Obudź się, moja ty perełko kryminalna. Sheeeeerlooock... Mordeeeerstwoooo...

Zero odpowiedzi. Zatkałem się ręką, żeby nie ryknąć śmiechem. Kryminalna perełka...

- Wiesz co, Czołg? Ty go chyba faktycznie spiłeś. Ani drgnie.

Usłyszałem ciche brzęknięcie odpinanej klamry od paska i zgrzyt zamka błyskawicznego, a potem cierpiętnicze „mmmmhh...".

- Spokojnie, Sherlock, już kończę. Już, już...

- Koherentność teorii... dwie kostki cukru proszę...

- Dobranoc, Sherlock.

John wrócił, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się ze zmęczeniem.

- Nawet się nie obudził. Znów gada przez sen. Nadal ma gorączkę. – Złamał igłę i wrzucił zużytą jednorazówkę do pudełka z napisem „odpady medyczne - bezmięsne". Wolałem nie dopytywać się o to, co ląduje w „medycznych mięsnych".

Johnny był wykończony po całym dniu w klinice, ale nie chciał iść wcześniej do łóżka.

- W głowie mi się bełta po tym wszystkim. I tak nie zasnę. Podobno pęknięta opona w autobusie, poślizg na mokrym asfalcie, nie wiem jak, ale jakimś cudem przewrócił się na bok. Zderzyły się trzy osobówki. Mnóstwo poszkodowanych, masa cerowania. Pewnie mówią o tym w wiadomościach. A że jest też sezon grypowy plus normalne o tej porze złamania na oblodzonych chodnikach, to na ostrym dyżurze zrobiło się istne piekiełko. Sara wzywała każdego, kto tylko ma licencję i nie wyjechał z Londynu na święta.

Siedzieliśmy w kuchni nad kubkami herbaty – John po angielsku z mlekiem, a ja po rusku – z cytryną. Jedliśmy placek ze śliwkami, który pani Hudson podrzuciła cichcem, kiedy nikogo nie było w domu. Obok panoszyły się stojaki z probówkami i słoik z czymś, co wyglądało jak żaba w rozmrażającej się bryle lodu. W tle mamrotało przyciszone radio i leciały złote przeboje z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Domowa atmosferka.

Rozpływaliśmy się w tym cieple i świadomości, że już dzisiaj nie mamy do roboty, co najwyżej wziąć prysznic, wyszorować zęby i włożyć piżamę. Zmywanie mogło poczekać do jutra. Wszystko mogło poczekać do jutra.

Oprócz pieprzonego Holmesa, oczywiście!

Stanął w progu kuchni rozmamłany, z koszulą wyciągniętą z portek, półprzytomny i z fryzurą „piorun dupnął w jarmuż".

- Przestań – powiedział do Johna. – Już wystarczy. Czuję się dostatecznie ukarany. – Jego ochrypły głos brzmiał błagalnie. – Proszę, przestań.

Zamarliśmy obaj z Johnem przy stole jak słupy.

- Przepraszam – ciągnął Holmes, wczepiając się obiema rękami w skrzydło drzwiowe. – Przepraszam, że powiedziałem, że nienawidzę świąt. Przepraszam, że powiedziałem, że jesteś nudny. Nie jesteś nudny! Nie jesteś nudny, o mój ateistyczny boże, jesteś najmniej nudnym człowiekiem na świecie. Jesteś cholernym cudem. Co za wspaniała mistyfikacja, stworzyłeś mu cały życiorys, podróbka idealna, stworzyłeś go od podstaw... Lepszy niż Richard Brooks, Moriarty mógłby iść do ciebie na korepetycje... Ale skończ z tym, John, błagam, przestań mnie karać! Wykasuj go!

- Jezu Chryste... – wykrztusił Johnny. – Co wykasować?

- Nigel Arsène Duncan... – jęknął Holmes. – Twoja mroczna połowa... Twój zły bliźniak. Wytworzyłeś go, wydarłeś z siebie, żeby mnie ukarać. Starczy już. Przepraszam! Skasuj go!

- Sherlock, na miłość boską, co ty bredzisz? Nie mogę skasować Nigela!

Holmes oderwał się od drzwi i padł przed krzesłem Johna na kolana.

– Proszę. Będę grzeczny, będę rozsądny, poprawię się – gadał chaotycznie, wczepiając się mojemu kumplowi w sweter. – Będę normalny, przysięgam, będę normalny! Będę normalny!

John pomacał mu głowę.

- Masz gorączkę jak stąd do niewidać. Infekcja i alkohol to nie jest dobre połączenie. Nigel, ile w niego wlałeś tego bum-buma i w jakim stężeniu?

Ocknąłem się. Do tej pory tylko w milczeniu wybałuszałem gały na ten cały cyrk.

- No, eee... W dużym.

- Jest zalany w pestkę.

- Proszę. Będę normalny! – upierał się Holmes.

- Sherlock, ty byś nie rozpoznał normalności, nawet jakbyś się o nią potknął. Już raz próbowałeś być normalny i to się omal nie skończyło tragicznie.

- To co mam zrobić, żebyś mi przebaczył? On mnie BOLI!

- Nie gniewam się na ciebie.

- Nie? Zlikwidujesz Duncana?

Zabrzmiało to jak coś, co się robi za pomocą pistoletu z tłumikiem.

- Nie dzisiaj, dobrze? Później. Jutro, okej? – John przyciągnął Holmesa do siebie i zaczął go głaskać po głowie, jakby tamten był roztrzęsionym dzieciakiem, którego trzeba pocieszyć. Holmes westchnął spazmatycznie.

- Czy dzisiaj możesz chociaż zrobić tak, żeby nie był do ciebie tak _strasznie_ podobny? Jesteście tacy sami! Kocham cię, John. A skoro on jest tobą, to muszę kochać również jego – i to jest OKROPNE.

Też tak uważałem.

Facetowi totalnie odbiła palma. Pomijając całą tę absurdalną teorię o „mrocznej połowie", jak u Kinga, nawet nie byliśmy z Johnem podobni. On blondyn, ja - brunet, on był mniejszy i drobniejszy, a mnie, jak wiadomo, nazywano „Czołgiem". On - chirurg, ja - po inżynierii transportowej. Watson w chwilach podniecenia mówił z typowym szkockim „r", a ja podobno dostawałem burgundzkiego akcentu.

Mój kumpel, ciągle przyciskając Holmesa do piersi i głaszcząc, powiedział:

- Nie chcę, żebyś był normalny. Normalność jest przereklamowana.

Udało mu się podstępem wepchnąć w detektywa jeszcze jeden paracetamol i resztkę rosołu, kusząc go wizją wykasowania mojej skromnej osoby. Jak wyliczyłem, Picuś w gruncie rzeczy powinien już trzeźwieć, a tymczasem właśnie był w samym apogeum zamroczenia. Bum-bum huknął go z dużym poślizgiem, jak bomba zegarowa. No, ale to Sherlock Holmes, dlaczego miałby mieć metabolizm jak zwykły śmiertelnik?

- Ufff, rany boskie, Czołg, nie wiem jak mam cię przepraszać – powiedział John, wracając do kuchni, kiedy już nakłonił swoją narąbaną „perełkę kryminalną", żeby włożyła grzecznie piżamę, umyła zęby i legła do łóżka.

- Zły brat bliźniak z mrocznej otchłani? – Uniosłem brwi.

- Mogłeś być jeszcze mrocznym irackim terrorystą – gejem. To poprzedni wariant, kiedy wzywałem pogotowie, bo miał prawie czterdzieści stopni i stracił kontakt z realem. Choruje w sumie rzadko, naprawdę jest odporny, ale jak już jakiś wirus go pokona, to się z tego robi lądowanie w Normandii. Czołg... Przykro mi. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli się jutro spakujesz i wrócisz do domu. Przepraszam.

- Chciałbyś, żebym wyjechał?

- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie! Ale bym się nie zdziwił. Niewielu ludzi potrafi wytrzymać Sherlocka nawet wtedy, kiedy jest zdrowy.

Wyglądał na bardzo przygnębionego.

- Johnny, byłem w Somalii. Ten twój Sherlock w porównaniu z Somalią to kompletne nic. Zero. _Peau d'balle_. Null. Wycieczka do Disneylandu. Jeśli nadal mnie tu chcesz, to chętnie zostanę.

Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Dzięki, Czołg. Doceniam.

xxx

Nie wyłączyłem się tym razem. Leżałem na wyrku, patrzyłem w sufit i przetrawiałem dzisiejszy dzień. Próbowałem zrozumieć, co Holmesa i Johna tak ze sobą skleiło. Trudno o dwóch bardziej różnych facetów, z wyglądu i z charakteru. Geniusz i zwykły żołnierz - łapiduch. Holmes odstawiony i elegancki, nawet po domu w marynarce i spodniach od garnituru, a doktorek wiecznie w dżinsach. Z tego co dostrzegałem, Picuś był przyzwyczajony do wysokiego poziomu życia i raczej miał forsę. Najnowszy model iPhone'a Apple nie jest tani. Ciekawe, czyżby na sprawach kryminalnych można było aż tyle wyciągnąć, czy cholernik nadziany z domu? Ale w takim razie czemu nie wynajął ekskluzywnego apartamentu? John – wiadomo, wojskowa emeryturka i dorywcze zlecenia, ciuchy z sieciówek i żarcie kupowane w Tesco. Picuś z tą swoją urodą modela i Johnny Boy – no, wiadomo jaki. Średni. Arogancki dupek kontra naprawdę miły, fajny facet. John był rozsądny, Holmes – wariat. Co zobaczył w Johnie? Na co poleciał? Nie na kasę, to na pewno. Na seks? Może. Co prawda nie rozumiem i nie chcę rozumieć, jak można mieć frajdę z tego, że ktoś ci coś wpycha w dupę, ale przyjmijmy, że to jest taki sam aksjomat, jak to, że Ziemia krąży wokół Słońca, a Szkot ma pod kiltem honor. Z drugiej strony, nawet jako hetero z miejsca mogłem wyliczyć przynajmniej pięciu facetów, głównie aktorów, bardziej pasujących do gustów Picusia, który najwyraźniej wszystko lubił mieć z najwyższej półki. John był na tej samej półce co ja i zaręczam, że leżeliśmy gdzieś pośrodku regału. Johnny miał fioła na punkcie tego swojego kryminalisty, wszystko w jego świecie kręciło się dokoła Holmesa, a Holmes... Holmes spędził pół dnia, latając po Londynie z gorączką i usiłując kupić swojemu doktorowi kurtkę. Specjalną, Johnową kurtkę. I jeśli wierzyć legendzie, skoczył na łeb z dachu, żeby uratować życie trzem osobom, w tym Johnowi. „Wygłupiam się, żeby rozśmieszyć Johna". „Kiedy wróci John?"; „Czy widziałeś coś, co pasowało do _mojego_ Johna?"; „Jestem johnoseksualny". John by zaaprobował to czy tamto. Tylko John może go dotykać... Przypomniałem sobie tę kotłowaninę na tyłach domu i jak rozpaczliwie Holmes mi się wtedy wydzierał – prawie sobie wywichnął bark. To nie była tylko złość pokonanego, to była panika, bo mieliśmy za bliski kontakt fizyczny. Nie należałem do jego „stada".

Kiedy jeszcze w domu surfowałem po sieci, szukając wszystkiego pod hasłem „Sherlock Holmes" albo „Sherlock Holmes i John Watson", znalazłem setki zdjęć. Na większości byli razem: nawet jeśli słynny detektyw panoszył się na pierwszym planie (nie dziwota, że paparazzi kochali tego przystojniaczka), John był gdzieś w tle. Nawet jeśli widziałem jedynie tył jego głowy czy kawałek ramienia, to tam był. „Żona" której się nie zostawia, idąc na wojnę. Przed którą się klęka w pijanym widzie i mówi: „Kocham cię. Dla ciebie będę normalny". Psiakrew...

Sięgnąłem po komórkę i nacisnąłem numer z szybkiego wybierania – prędko, zanim jeszcze się nie rozmyśliłem.

- Nigel? Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? Po co dzwonisz?

- Cześć, Marion. Ja... khm... Jestem w Londynie.

- Nie chcę się z tobą widzieć. Coś się stało?

- Ja... Chciałem tylko... – Jezu, dlaczego to takie trudne? – Marion, chciałem przeprosić.

Cisza.

- Halo? Marion...?

- Nigel, to koniec. Nie myśl, że wystarczy „przepraszam" i ci wybaczę, a potem sobie padniemy w ramiona.

- Jesteś nadal zła. Rozumiem.

- Jestem wściekła. Na ciebie i na siebie, że zmarnowałam tyle lat z mężczyzną, który miał mnie gdzieś.

- Marion, posłuchaj... Daj mi chociaż minutę. Przepraszam. PRZEPRASZAM. Za to, że byłem takim fatalnym mężem.

- W ogóle nie byłeś mężem. Byłeś żołnierzem, który co jakiś czas mnie odwiedzał i szliśmy wtedy do łóżka. Różnica między mną, a utrzymanką była tylko taka, że dostawałam połowę twojego żołdu. Nie chcę tego zaczynać od nowa!

- Ja też nie chcę. Marion, nie płacz, proszę cię... Jestem skończoną świnią. Zaniedbywałem cię. Marion... Czy ty... miałaś kogoś, kiedy mnie nie było?

- Nie – powiedziała zdławionym głosem. – Byłam ci wierna. I to chyba był błąd. Myślisz, że bym się przyznała?

Westchnąłem.

- Teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia, a mnie byłoby chyba łatwiej.

- Egoista. Jak zawsze.

- Zdradzałem cię na każdej misji.

- Wiem.

- I nawet, do cholery, nie pamiętam imion tych dziewczyn.

- Tym gorzej dla ciebie, Nigel. Mam ci służyć za konfesjonał o jedenastej wieczorem? Znów piłeś?

- Jestem trzeźwy jak nieszczęście. Gdybym był zalany, nie czułbym się tak parszywie. I samotnie. Marion, znajdź sobie kogoś jak najszybciej. Jakiegoś porządnego gościa, bez nałogów, moje całkowite przeciwieństwo. Bądź, cholera jasna, szczęśliwa. Ja też spróbuję. Z kimś. Może mi się nie uda, może znów zawalę, ale...

- Spotykam się z kimś.

- To porządny facet?

- Nigel! To cię nie powinno w ogóle obchodzić. Podpisaliśmy dokumenty. Nie jesteśmy już małżeństwem.

- Tak. O Boże, Marion, przepraszam. Za wszystko. Za to, co ci nagadałem wcześniej, za Afganistan, za to, że nie chciałem adopcji...

- Dobranoc, Nigel. Nie dzwoń już. Wesołych świąt.

- Wesołych...

Rozłączyła się.

Zwiesiłem bezwładnie rękę, komórka ześlizgnęła się z kołdry i ze stuknięciem upadła na podłogę. Zakończyłem pewien etap w życiu. Czułem się... pusty. Jakby wytrząśnięto ze mnie wszystko, wyskrobano od wewnątrz druciakiem i napełniono gazem. Byłem gorszą wersją Johna Watsona. Byłem złym człowiekiem - powiedział mi to typ, którego uważałem za popieprzonego świra, a najgorsze było, że miał rację. On był ode mnie lepszy. Miał niewyparzony pysk i potrafił z zimną krwią wywalić człowieka przez okno, ale nie był taki jak Mark Meller. Czy ja się zbliżyłem do takiego Mellera? Krzywdziłem własną żonę. Dzisiaj świadomie zadałem ból człowiekowi i nawet się nad tym nie zastanowiłem. Przekroczyłem granicę, jaka dzieli przyzwoitego gościa od zbira. Wstyd. Czas się zabrać za siebie, Czołg.

- Poznam jakąś miłą kobitkę. Znajdę pracę – powiedziałem do sufitu, słuchając, jak to brzmi. – Adoptuję kota...

Nie, nie brzmiało to jakoś szczególnie zachęcająco. Ale „zapiję się na śmierć w małym domku na wsi" brzmiało jeszcze gorzej.

Wstałem i zszedłem do kuchni. Spojrzałem łakomie na napoczętą flaszkę koniaku, ale odwróciłem oczy i napiłem się tylko mineralnej. Poszedłem do łazienki, żeby umyć twarz zimną wodą. Przez szklane matowe drzwi sypialni przebijał żółty blask, nie słyszałem żadnego ruchu, więc ostrożnie zajrzałem. John, wsparty na poduszkach, czytał coś przy świetle bocznej lampy. Holmes spał na boku, z nosem wciśniętym w jego żebra, a John obejmował go swobodnym ramieniem. Sielski obrazek.

- Jak tam? – szepnąłem.

- Lepiej – odszepnął, opuszczając książkę na kolana. – Ma już najwyżej trzydzieści osiem.

- Umówiłem się na randkę z Sally Donovan – powiedziałem. – Sherlock nas zeswatał.

John spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, a potem zaśmiał się cicho.

- To do niego podobne. Oczywiście zrobił to we właściwy sobie okropny, nietaktowny i zupełnie nie do przyjęcia sposób?

- Jakbyś przy tym był. Powiedział mi, że jestem nerwowy i powinienem kogoś przelecieć dla zdrowia psychicznego.

- Cały Sherlock. Sally lubi białe wino. Półwytrawne. Zdaj się na nią przy wyborze lokalu, na pewno znajdzie coś sympatycznego, co nie jest knajpą dla milionerów ani zadymionym pubem. Nie kupuj kwiatów, nie przepada za nimi.

- Słodycze? Perfumy?

- Sztampa, Nigel.

- Kasztany... – odezwał się Holmes sennie.

Obaj z Johnem jak na komendę skierowaliśmy na niego wzrok.

- Sherlock, czy ty znów mówisz przez sen? – spytał John ostrożnie.

- Mówię... przez sen. Sally Donovan... lubi pieczone kasztany. I lody...

- Mam się opierać na poradach ululanego detektywa, co być może mówi przez sen, a może nie? Wybaczcie, chłopaki, ale nie zaryzykuję, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o te lody. Są dwuznaczne.

John mało się nie udusił ze śmiechu.

- Sherlock, ty bestio.

- A imię bestii seks seks seks... Duncan, nie stercz mi nad głową. Albo idź spać, albo dołącz, łóżko jest dość szerokie. Lody wykluczone, jesteśmy za bardzo zmęczeni.

Wywiało mnie stamtąd w ciągu sekundy.

xxx

Dwudziesty drugi grudnia, trzy dni do Bożego Narodzenia. Pierwszy dzień mojego nowego życia. Koniec z wódą. Będę dobrym facetem, będę miły – nawet dla Holmesa, choćby mnie to miało zabić. Ciekawe jak długo wytrwam... Ale w sumie każda godzina, jaką wytrzymam, będzie wygraną na moim koncie.

Prysznic, ogolić się... Było bardzo wcześnie, chłopaki chyba jeszcze spali. No tak, zabrakło chleba... Zszedłem na kawę i śniadanie do Speedy's, a potem zrobiłem drobne zakupy w jednej pobliskich piekarni (jakby nie było, to Baker Street), biorąc też ciepłe rogaliki dla Emmy. Piekarnia wystawiała wczorajsze pieczywo dla bezdomnych, więc wsadziłem dwie czerstwe bułki do kieszeni. Znów padał drobny śnieżek. Zostawiłem chłopakom pieczywo na stole w kuchni i poszedłem do Regent's Park. Sklepy otwierano od dziewiątej, zdążę się przejść, przemyśleć to i owo, i nakarmić kaczki. Mili faceci właśnie to robią: troszczą się o czyjeś śniadanie, spacerują po parku – trzeźwi – i dbają o zwierzątka. Nie wkurzają się, nie piorą nikogo po pysku, nie chleją, nie strzelają do ludzi i nie śnią koszmarów o zgwałconych Murzynkach. To ostatnie pozostawało poza moją kontrolą, ale cała reszta była do przepracowania.

Oddychałem rześkim powietrzem i czułem się coraz lepiej. Gdzieś znikał ten ciężar, jaki nosiłem w sobie od bardzo długiego czasu – nieustannie, aż przestałem go nawet zauważać, tylko wiedziałem, że było mi z jakiegoś powodu źle.

Miałem w perspektywie randkę i być może seks. Zresztą nie „być może", a prawie na pewno, o ile czegoś nie zawalę i Sally się nie rozmyśli. Byliśmy oboje dorośli i wiedzieliśmy, o co chodzi. „Chciałbyś iść ze mną na drinka?" znaczyło tyle co: „Całkiem mi się podobasz, sprawdzimy czy jesteś tak samo fajny jak wyglądasz, a jak się sobie spodobamy, to po drinku i kolacji pójdziemy do mnie i będziemy się pieprzyć". Mnie pasuje.

Regent's Park był tak samo ładny, jak go zapamiętałem, nawet o tej porze roku. Kaczki przyjęły poczęstunek z entuzjazmem. Wylazła skądś nawet jakaś wiewiórka, po zimowemu szara i puchata. Rzuciłem jej kawałek bułki, ale wzgardziła. Może, gdybym miał córkę albo syna, nie szlajałbym się po obcych krajach, tylko chodzilibyśmy sobie tutaj, albo po Hyde Parku. Albo gdzieś w Paryżu. Karmilibyśmy kaczki i łabędzie, rzucalibyśmy orzechy spasionym wiewiórom i odpowiadałbym na tysiące pytań: „a czemu, a co to jest, a dlaczego, tatusiu?" Marion chciała adoptować dziecko, ja - nie. Nie przepadałem za dzieciakami, irytowały mnie i czułem się niepewnie w ich obecności. Bałem się, że takiego malucha nie pokocham – ostatecznie nie byłby mój. A co może być gorszego dla dzieciaka, niż obojętny, zimny ojciec? Chyba tylko taki, co bije i głodzi. Może to był błąd, może powinienem zdecydować inaczej. Za dużo „może". I za późno.

Wysłałem sms do Sally: _Cześć. Daj znać kiedy będziesz wolna. Lubisz francuską kuchnię? Nigel_

Po pięciu minutach dostałem odpowiedź: _Chyba koło szóstej. Francuskie całuski brzmią dobrze. Sal_

Przez moment patrzyłem na tekst, usiłując zrozumieć znaczenie, a potem nie wytrzymałem i parsknąłem śmiechem.

_Jesteś cudowna. N._ – odpisałem.

Francuskie całuski, nie ma sprawy, mogę jej zapewnić oba rodzaje.

Wyszedłem z parku i zamachałem na taksówkę. Miałem jeszcze coś ważnego do załatwienia.

_(French kiss można rozumieć w dosłownym znaczeniu pocałunku, albo jako rodzaj małych ciasteczek czekoladowych.)_

xxx

Kiedy wróciłem na Baker Street, w salonie zastałem choinkę, a Holmes w skupieniu zawieszał na niej ozdoby. Wyglądał lepiej i chyba też lepiej się czuł, ale nie ubrał się w służbowy garniturek, tylko szare dresy i niebieski, wypłowiały T-shirt z napisem Cambridge Chemistry. No i oczywiście szlafrok – tym razem czerwony.

- Pani Hudson? – odezwał się John z kuchni.

- Tak, to ja, drogi chłopcze – zapiszczałem na tyle cienko, na ile potrafiłem, a Johnny się roześmiał.

- Dzięki za bułki, stary.

- Zawsze do usług.

Pokiwałem na Holmesa i na migi pokazałem mu, żeby poszedł za mną na górę. Kiedy już bezpiecznie zamknąłem za nami drzwi Johnowego pokoju, wepchnąłem mu do rąk paczkę.

- Masz, zobacz czy pasuje.

Łypnął na mnie podejrzliwie, rozwinął pakunek, a potem... Potem miałem okazję oglądania Holmesa zaskoczonego i poruszonego. Holmesa wyszczerzonego od ucha do ucha. Po raz pierwszy Holmesa szczęśliwego. Muszę przyznać, że to było przyjemne – widzieć jak śmieje się naprawdę, a nie prezentuje krzywy ironiczny uśmieszek. Pana Ciętą Ripostę, choć raz nie wiedzącego co powiedzieć.

- Jest idealna – odezwał się wreszcie. – Perfekcyjna. Lepsza, niż ta poprzednia. - Gładził miękką jagnięcą skórę z barankowym wykończeniem. – Gdzie ją znalazłeś?

- Och, mam swoje dojścia. Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, żeby ciuchów dla Johna szukać w butikach dla nadętych snobów? To wojskowy, szukać trzeba było w militariach i małych firmach, które się specjalizują w szyciu replik. Ta jest wzorowana na kurtkach RAF-u.

- Dziękuję, Duncan.

Holmes miał zwykle gdzieś „magiczne słowa" i generalnie zwykłą kindersztubę uważał za stratę czasu, ale kiedy już dziękował, robił to z pełną świadomością wypowiadanych słów. Teraz dopiero to poczułem. To jego „dziękuję" miało swoją wagę.

Odchrząknąłem.

- Wisisz mi pięć stów.

- Nie mam tyle gotówki. Może być przelew?

- Może. Dam ci numer konta.

- Nie trzeba. Znam.

Mięśnie mi się same napięły, odetchnąłem głęboko i bardzo powoli.

- Czy jest coś, czego o mnie nie wiesz? Jak widzę, sprawdzałeś mnie wręcz obsesyjnie dokładnie. Tylko po co? Nie jestem przestępcą. Ani celebrytą. Nie jestem nawet jakimś wyjątkowo ciekawym facetem.

Holmes powoli składał kurtkę.

- Powiedzmy, że chciałem wiedzieć, gdzie i do kogo wybrał się mój partner. Powiedzmy, że... byłem zazdrosny.

- Miłosierny Boże... Holmes, jestem hetero. Nie ma nikogo bardziej hetero na całej półkuli północnej! Miałbym się rżnąć ze swoim kumplem z wojska? Chyba całkiem ocipiałeś.

- A kto was tam wie, wojaków. John też był kiedyś hetero, aż mu się odmieniło.

Postanowiłem zmienić temat.

- A więc studiowałeś chemię w Cambridge?

- Chemię i równolegle prawo, ale było okropnie nudne więc przeniosłem się na wydział matematyki.

- Musiało być ciężko.

- Było. Cztery lata zrobiłem w ciągu dwóch semestrów, a potem znów niewiarygodne nudy.

Chrzaniony geniuszek.

- I co wtedy?

- Przeniosłem się na farmację i nauki przyrodnicze, a w wolnym czasie uczyłem się języków.

- A potem? – zapytałem z lekką drwiną.

- Potem mnie wyrzucili.

- Zdumiewające!

- Prawda? Jeden mały wybuch, prawie żadnych zniszczeń. Dziekan był strasznie nerwowy.

- Pewnie nie uprawiał regularnie seksu.

- To dość prawdopodobna teoria.

Dla tego faceta ironia była chyba tylko słowem na „i".

xxx

Kiedy czekałem na Sally Donovan w umówionym miejscu przy stacji metra Leicester Square, miałem utkniętą za kurtką i owiniętą szalikiem torbę gorących kasztanów, która grzała mnie w brzuch. Sally spóźniła się dziesięć minut.

- Przepraszam, Nigel. Zatrzymali mnie w pracy, nawet jeszcze nie byłam w domu. Ufff, rany, co za dzień... Zmarzłeś?

- Nie, miałem grzejnik. – Wydobyłem torbę i wręczyłem jej z ukłonem. – Proszę, to dla ciebie. Pomysł Holmesa, jeśli okaże się, że nie znosisz kasztanów, wypatroszę go.

Rozpromieniła się. Miała śliczny uśmiech, który rozświetlał jej całą twarz.

- O, Boże... Uwielbiam kasztany. W sezonie jem je całymi funtami. Wiesz jak sprawić przyjemność kobiecie.

- O, tak... – odparłem dwuznacznie, a ona się zarumieniła.

Poszliśmy wzdłuż Charing Cross Road, mijając liczne księgarnie i antykwariaty.

- Podobno to na tej ulicy znajduje się „Dziurawy Kocioł" – powiedziała Sally.

- To antykwariat?

- Nie, magiczny pub z Harry'ego Pottera.

- Nie czytałem Pottera.

- Ani ja, ale nie sposób nie zetknąć się z Potterem, kiedy się mieszka w Londynie. No wiesz, King's Cross, peron 9 i ¾, i tak dalej.

Rozmowa zeszła na to, jakie lubimy rodzaje literatury. Oboje nie mieliśmy za wiele czasu na czytanie. Lubiłem pozycje popularnonaukowe. Obyczajowe mnie śmiertelnie nudziły, a wojenne wkurzały jeśli pisał je gość, co wojnę znał tylko z telewizji, lub przygnębiały – jeżeli znał się na rzeczy. Wojnę miałem, kurde balans, w pracy. Czasem lubiłem poczytać dobry kryminał albo coś z fantastyki. Sally nie znosiła kryminałów, lubiła powieści podróżnicze, a dla odpoczynku wybierała najgłupsze i najbardziej schematyczne romanse, najlepiej z wampirami.

- Kończąc taką książkę, już nie pamiętam, co było na początku, ale działa jak odkurzacz. Wymiata wszystkie śmieci z mózgu – wyjaśniła, chrupiąc kasztana. – Weźmy taki „Zmierzch"... Bohaterka jest tak niewiarygodnie głupia i pasywna, że czuję się przy niej jak Miss Universum. To poprawia samopoczucie.

Chciałem ją skomplementować w nawiązaniu do tej Mis Universum, ale postanowiłem nie przeginać. Sally była za mądra na taki wyświechtany banał. Zeszliśmy na mnie i na ten mój ledwo wyczuwalny akcent zza kanału. Połowę cywilnego życia spędziłem we Francji, w moim rodzinnym domu mówiło się w obu językach i jako mały dzieciak potrafiłem zacząć zdanie po francusku, a w połowie bez zająknienia przerzucić się na angielski i jeszcze po drodze wtrącić jakieś słówko po walijsku. Wspomniałem o swoim zamiłowaniu do rybołówstwa i że mam dom nad rzeką.

- Sam w tym domu mieszkasz? – spytała Sally, po babsku podstępnie.

- Obecnie sam. Nie licząc kota, co mi się nielegalnie wprowadził do szopy. Nie będę ściemniał, Sally. Od miesiąca jestem rozwodnikiem i to z własnej winy. Jeśli lubisz, tak jak twierdzi Holmes, nieodpowiednich facetów, to jestem idealny. Idealnie nieodpowiedni facet – to ja.

Sally pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

- Nie. Znam się na nieodpowiednich facetach i myślę, że się nie mieścisz nawet w dolnej skali. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Nigel.

- Skąd wiesz? Holmes nie zrobił mi dobrej reklamy.

- Mnie też nie. Ale, po pierwsze, jesteś przyjacielem Johna Watsona, a Jeżyk nie przyjaźni się ze złymi ludźmi. Po drugie, wczoraj Holmes miał na sobie twoją kurtkę. Nie sądzę, żeby zdarł ją z ciebie przemocą, oddałeś mu ją dobrowolnie.

- Sally, jesteśmy tak jakby na randce, dlaczego my rozmawiamy o tym świrze?

- Racja.

Charing Cross Road to już było właściwie Soho. Skręciliśmy w kolorowe uliczki, szukając jakiejś miłej knajpki i ostatecznie zacumowaliśmy u jakiegoś Chińczyka. Sally, która zjadła pół torby kasztanów, nie była już głodna, ale ja owszem. Zamówiłem wielką porcję smażonego makaronu z wołowiną. Sally zadowoliła się sajgonkami i zupą. Jedliśmy i gadaliśmy, gadaliśmy i jedliśmy, i śmialiśmy się, i piliśmy sake... Dawno już się tak dobrze nie czułem.

- ...z sufitu kapało coś czerwonego. Rozumiesz, biegniemy piętro wyżej, panika, wszyscy święcie przekonani, że zastaniemy tam potworną jatkę. Poćwiartowane zwłoki, jakąś zbiorówkę... Pierwsze, co mnie uderzyło, kiedy mundurowi otworzyli drzwi, to zapach pomidorów.

- Nie, o rany, czy to...

- Tak! – Sally aż się zatoczyła, ocierając łzy śmiechu. – Cała szafka wypełniona po brzegi słojami z domowym przecierem. To musiało ważyć z pół tony, więc kołki nie wytrzymały, wylazły ze ściany i całe to dobro gruchnęło na podłogę w kuchni. Ocalał jeden słoik. Greg go zabrał w charakterze trofeum. Potem go przez jakiś czas nazywaliśmy Tomato Lestrade.

Jak widać, nawet w wydziale zabójstw zdarzają się wesołe historie. Na wojnie zresztą czasami też. Na przykład wśród chłopaków w Iraku krążyła historia, jak to pewien intendent, awanturujący się o brak higieny w miejscowym karawanseraju, wytargował niechcąco córkę właściciela gospody, nie mając pojęcia, że angielskie „be neat" i arabskie „bint" wymawia się niemal identycznie. No i zawsze jeszcze pozostawała historyjka o słynnych pięciominutowych prysznicach w Afganie, spod których się w razie ostrzału wybiegało do schronu w samym ręczniku.

- A propos prysznica. – Sally przeciągnęła się lekko. – Marzę o nim. Odprowadzisz mnie do domu?

- Z przyjemnością, _madame_.

Mam nadzieję, że z przyjemnością.

xxx

Mieszkanko Sally było maleńkie. Sypialnia i pokoik dzienny z wnęką kuchenną. Wszystko poukładane, żadnych brudnych naczyń na wierzchu czy porozrzucanych ciuchów, ale tu i ówdzie było widać kurz. Mieszkała sama, to było widać. I była zapracowana na tyle, żeby nie dbać pedantycznie o czystość. Kolorowa wełniana kapa na szerokim łóżku, na ścianie dyplom ukończenia szkoły policyjnej, na szafce podwójna ramka z fotografiami rodziców i jeszcze dziewczyny na tyle podobnej do Sal, że mogła być siostrą. Kanapa, stolik, komoda z małym plazmowym telewizorem i laptop. Na parapecie doniczki z geranium, któremu przydałoby się podlanie, i świerkowe gałązki w wazonie. Poduszki, pluszowy hipopotam, jakieś babskie drobiazgi... Przytulnie.

- Rozgość się. W lodówce mam piwo.

Sally zdjęła szlafrok z haczyka na drzwiach i poszła do łazienki.

- Chyba że... – W progu obejrzała się zalotnie przez ramię. - ...chcesz dołączyć?

Co za pytanie!

Miała wspaniałe, jędrne usta i niewielkie piersi akurat mieszczące się w dłoniach. Cienką talię, niesamowite nogi i pupę.

- Och, Boże... Nigel, jesteś... Jesteś niewiarygodny. Same mięśnie.

- Postaram się być ostrożny.

- Pieprzyć ostrożność.

- Jednak uważam... awww... że musimy się... och... zabezpieczyć. Mam gumki. I żel z aloesem.

Odsunąłem się na chwilę, napawając się widokiem Sally – nagiej i mokrej.

- O rany, Nigel, skąd wiedziałeś, że kupuję aloesowy?

- Yhm... Jakby to powiedzieć...

- Holmes! – warknęła Sal. – Jestem pod prysznicem z mężczyzną, z którym mam zamiar się kochać i w to wszystko znowu włazi mi Holmes! Ani słowa więcej o tym świrze.

- Ależ dlaczego? Jesteś taka podniecająca, że mógłbym skończyć w pięć sekund. Jak myślę o Holmesie...

- Nigel!

- ...to mnie doskonale powstrzymuje przed przedwczesnym wytryskiem.

Sally wybuchnęła śmiechem. Oparła się o moją pierś i śmiała się tak, że omal się nie zachłysnęła. Osunęliśmy się na dno brodzika, pieściliśmy wzajemnie, całowaliśmy, a ja od czasu do czasu mruczałem: „Holmmmmmes..." wywołując nową falę chichotów.

To był najśmieszniejszy seks, jaki uprawiałem w życiu, bo nad fioletowym motylem to już rżeliśmy oboje. Sally wiedziała, co się z nim robi – służył, że tak powiem, jako uzupełnienie przy pozycji „od tyłu". I „na jeźdźca". Sal chciała się kochać przy pełnym świetle, więc widziałem każdy szczegół. Dołeczki nad obojczykami, sterczące sutki, falujący w podnieceniu brzuch... Ręce i usta Sally, które robiły mi rzeczy naprawdę niesamowite, a które moja biedna, przyzwoita Marion uważała za paskudne i grzeszne. Uwielbiałem grzeszne, niegrzeczne dziewczynki. Bałem się tylko, że wszystko odbędzie raz-dwa i po sprawie. Nic tak nie psuje stosunków z kobietą jak... no, jak stosunki za krótkie. Więc kiedy już się zbliżałem do Big-Bangu, zamykałem oczy i wyobrażałem sobie pierwszą z brzegu rzecz jak najmniej erotyczną. Z jakiegoś powodu zwykle była to szyderczo wykrzywiona gęba Picusia. W ten sposób miałem deprymujące wrażenie, że bzykam się w trójkącie – i to z ostatnim facetem na Ziemi, jakiego chciałbym mieć przy sobie w takiej sytuacji - ale za to Sally była bardzo zadowolona.

- Ufff, o Boże, doszłam trzy razy. Jesteś niesamowity, Nigel. – Padła bez sił koło mnie na skrzypiący materac. – Moja ostatnia randka skończyła, zanim ja w ogóle zaczęłam.

- Pacan. I niedouczek. – Pocałowałem ją. – Taka dziewczyna jak ty nie zasługuje, żeby ją traktować jak nadymaną lalę. Po prostu wstyd.

- Nigel Duncan - niesamowity kochanek i do tego dżentelmen. Chyba wyślę Holmesowi z wdzięczności kosz owoców.

- Znów rozmawiamy o Holmesie? Ten facet jest jak zaraza, nie sposób się go pozbyć.

Sally oparła się na łokciu.

- Wiesz, że kiedyś miałam ochotę go przelecieć?

- No cóż... Przystojniak z niego.

- Aha, przez jakieś pięć minut, zanim się nie odezwał. Najkrótsze zauroczenie w całym moim życiu.

Zachichotaliśmy.

- Ja go nie ogarniam, mieszkam tam u nich już ładne parę dni, przez lwią cześć czasu mam ochotę dać mu po ryju...

- Nie martw się, to normalny objaw.

- A potem widzę, jak w pięć minut rozwiązuje sprawę porwanego dziecka – ciągnąłem. – Załatwia mi cudowną randkę z piękną dziewczyną... Jest zjadliwy jak kwas siarkowy, jednocześnie genialny i głupi jak but, irytujący jak jasna cholera, a z drugiej strony mu współczuję, bo on się, mam wrażenie, miota i bez Johna by poszedł na dno. To jaki on właściwie jest?

- John mi kiedyś powiedział, że do prawdziwego Holmesa można się dostać dopiero świdrem do odwiertów naftowych, czy coś w tym stylu. A tam głęboko jest prawdziwy Holmes. Inteligentny, fajny, dowcipny facet. Tylko ten Holmes pojawia się dosłownie na sekundy i łatwo go przegapić. Ja go widziałam dwa razy w życiu, a trwało to może ze trzy minuty razem wziąwszy. Tego głębokiego Holmesa widuje tylko John i dlatego tak bardzo go kocha. My nie mamy uprawnień na ten level.

Zastanowiłem się. „Nie jestem taki jak Meller". Półprzytomne, cierpiące oczy, szukające czegoś w przestrzeni. Wyraz twarzy Holmesa, kiedy zobaczył lotniczą kurtkę dla Johna.

- Ja też go widziałem i masz rację, to były tylko sekundy.

- A potem myk, znowu zakłada maskę.

- Hmmm... Zmieńmy temat. Zostało jeszcze tego aloesu?


	6. Część 6

xxx

Nie zostałem u Sally na noc. To nie był jeszcze ten etap znajomości. Owszem, odpoczynek w skotłowanej pościeli, krótka drzemka... Zdałem sobie sprawę, że właśnie tego mi brakowało, od kiedy zostałem przez Marion eksmitowany z sypialni: żeby poprzytulać się do kogoś i czuć jego ciepło. Seks był świetny, naprawdę świetny, ale o dziwo, brakowało mi przede wszystkim tej bliskości. Może właśnie dlatego chłopaki w zimne noce dobierali się w pary, zwłaszcza na akcjach? Nie po to, żeby się miętosić w łączonych śpiworach, ale żeby o świcie zobaczyć tuż obok ludzką twarz, nawet jeśli to będzie nieświeża, zarośnięta gęba kumpla z oddziału.

Krótki prysznic, kubek herbaty i muffinka. Pocałunek na pożegnanie. Uśmiech. „Zadzwoń". „Zadzwonię". Było dobrze. Było doskonale. Zobaczymy się znowu, może w Boxing Day?

Czułem się wspaniale, kac moralny po rozmowie z byłą żoną zdechł, rozpłynął się. Specjalnie wysiadłem z metra wcześniej, na Bond Street, żeby przejść się kawałek pieszo. Z witryn sklepów lało się kolorowe światło, nadal były otwarte – wiadomo, święta za pasem i zakupy na ostatnią chwilę, gorący okres. Wrzuciłem datek do puszki Świętego Mikołaja, posłuchałem przez chwilę rockowej kolędy, dobiegającej ze sklepu płytowego.

Na Baker Street 221B dotarłem przeskakując po trzy stopnie jak młodzieniaszek.

- Cześć. Jak tam randka, Czołg? Było strzelanie? – wyszczerzył się Johnny na powitanie.

Zrobiłem znaczącą minę, kołysząc się na piętach.

- Oooo... No pięknie, pięknie, panie majorze.

- A co tutaj?

- Jak widać, rozmrażam indyka. – Johnny wskazał trzymaną w ręku suszarką wielki, blady korpus na stole.

- Nie łatwiej byłoby w mikrofali?

- Przecież nie wejdzie.

- Suszarka działa powierzchniowo, w środku dalej będzie lód – wymądrzyłem się, nauczony własnym doświadczeniem z mrożonym kurczakiem. – Może daj go do miski z gorącą wodą?

- Za płytka. O, wiem, opróżnię jakiś plastikowy kontener z aktami.

- A będziesz umiał upiec to ptaszysko? – spytałem nieufnie.

- Sherlock umie.

- Serio?

- Serio, serio. Kulinaria traktuje jak doświadczenia naukowe, a ja zjadam wyniki. Jak królik doświadczalny.

- Królik indykożerny. A nawiasem, gdzie ta twoja perełka kryminalna? – Rozejrzałem się. Holmesa nie było w zasięgu wzroku.

John już wywalał z plastikowego pudła kupę teczek i skoroszytów.

- Perełka dostała kolejny zastrzyk i poszła się dąsać do pralni. Widok kręcącego się prania go uspokaja.

- Rewelacja. Dobra. Skoczę na górę, rozdzieję się, a potem pomogę ci z tym trupem.

Niestety, obietnicy nie dotrzymałem.

Holmesa nie było w pralni. Siedział na moim łóżku, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, z rękami złożonymi w namiocik przed nosem, i gapił się w ekran laptopa. Na mój widok uniósł wzrok, rozdął nozdrza i powęszył jak pies.

- Kasztany, chińszczyzna, żel do kąpieli, jakiego używa Sally Donovan, wyprostowane plecy i dziarskie ruchy. Rozładowałeś napięcie seksualne, bardzo dobrze.

- A jak tam z jebankiem u ciebie? – zapytałem słodko. To było złośliwe, bo doskonale wiedziałem, że nijak. Od trzech nocy na dole panowała niebiańska cisza. Widać doktor swojego niezdyscyplinowanego pacjenta wziął na dietę.

Holmes łypnął na mnie ponuro. I wówczas dotarło do mnie, co właściwie od jakiejś minuty słyszę w tle. Trafił mnie natychmiast szlag, a całe zadowolenie z randki umknęło do kąta i skuliło się przerażone.

- W dupę jeża, czy ty siedzisz w _moim_ pokoju, na _moim_ łóżku i brandzlujesz się do jakiegoś pornola?!

Gdybym sobie rano nie obiecał, że będę miłym facetem, to bym skubańcowi tu i teraz skręcił kark. Rozładowanie napięcia z Sally też pewnie miało swój udział.

- Znów nadinterpretacje. Czy widzisz, żebym podejmował jakieś czynności natury seksualnej? Poza tym to nie jest twój pokój, ani twoje łóżko.

Mimowolnie spojrzałem na jego spodnie. Nie, rzeczywiście nie podejmował czynności.

- Okej. Pokój i łóżko, którego tymczasowo używam. Dlaczego, do cholery, tutaj?! Nie miałeś innego miejsca?

- Bo na schodach jest zimno, w pralni niewygodnie, a na dole jest John. I kamery.

- Nie pojmuję.

- To u ciebie nic nowego.

- Holmes, usiłuję cię polubić, ze względu na Johna, ale ty to cholernie utrudniasz. Ba, w ogóle uniemożliwiasz!

Zatrzymał film i podniósł na mnie wzrok. Był blady jak prześcieradło, pod oczami miał ciemne kręgi i zaciskał kurczowo szczęki.

- Jestem. Bardzo. Zdenerwowany – wycedził bezbarwnym tonem.

Był nie tylko chory, był wściekły. Tą lodowatą, przerażającą wściekłością, jaka popycha dobrych chłopaków do strzelania w środek czoła bandytom, zamiast postawić ich przed sądem, albo każe wywalać opryszków przez okna. Uniosłem ręce w pokojowym geście.

- Holmes, nic ci przecież nie zrobiłem. Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, nie dotknąłem cię. Daj spokój.

Patrzył na mnie nieruchomo. Zegar tykał, a mnie cierpła skóra.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Duncan – powiedział wreszcie. - Jesteś żołnierzem, znasz w miarę dobrze Londyn. Ja nie dam rady. John pilnuje mnie jak Cerber.

Poklikał coś na laptopie i odwrócił przodem do mnie.

- Czytaj.

_Witaj, detektywie. Jestem twoim wielkim fanem. Od jakiegoś czasu obserwuję cię bardzo uważnie i nawet zrobiłem stronę poświęconą Tobie i Twojemu Pięknemu Żołnierzowi. To będzie wspaniały prezent gwiazdkowy dla Ciebie i wszystkich zainteresowanych. Jeśli chcesz o tym porozmawiać, zadzwoń na numer 500 000 lub wyślij zwrotnego maila. xo xo xo Fan_

Pod wiadomością podany był link do strony www. Miałem złe przeczucia, ale kliknąłem. Wyskoczyła wesolutka zielona tapeta w charakterystyczne czapki, szkła powiększające i odciski palców. Pośrodku było okienko do wpisania hasła i napis: „między chrabąszczami".

- Między chrabąszczami...? – powtórzyłem ze zdumieniem.

- Wpisz: nietoperz.

Wpisałem i kliknąłem enter, witryna wpuściła mnie dalej. Znów zielone tło i co najmniej kilkanaście ikonek mp4 wielkości znaczka pocztowego. Trudno z całą pewnością stwierdzić, co na nich było, ale przeczucie ryczało we mnie wielkim głosem. Z wahaniem kliknąłem pierwszą z brzegu.

Pewnie gapiłem się na ten filmik najwyżej z dziesięć sekund, ale wydawało mi się, że czas się rozciągnął, zrobił lepki jak kauczuk i stężał.

- JEZU KURWA CHRYSTE!

Odepchnąłem laptopa od siebie, jakby był garnkiem z jadowitymi żmijami, sam rzuciłem się w drugą stronę, aż klapnąłem z impetem tyłkiem na podłogę. Byłem na wojnie w Afryce i nie tylko, widziałem już naprawdę złe rzeczy, paskudne rzeczy, ale nie pamiętam, żebym dostał wówczas takiego skoku adrenaliny, jak teraz, kiedy zobaczyłem mojego serdecznego kumpla, jak ze swoim facetem... No, robią to, co robili.

- To potworne – wykrztusiłem.

- W tej kwestii się zgadzam – odrzekł Holmes. – Wyciął wszystkie najlepsze momenty, a została sama mechanika. Tarcie mięsa o mięso.

- Najlepsze momenty...? – powtórzyłem tępo. We łbie mi huczało jak w gnieździe szerszeni.

- Rozmowy, żarty, pocałunki, przytulanie, jak się z Johnem bawimy, śmiejemy...To co robią normalni podczas seksu. Czy nie robią? – Spojrzał na mnie niespokojnie, marszcząc brwi.

Holmes filmowy najwyraźniej właśnie szczytował. Obaj szczytowali, tylko John po prostu był cichszy i tym razem nie tłumił go sufit. Zatkałem uszy.

- Wyłącz to, do diabła!

Miałem straszną ochotę się napić. Tym bardziej, że to cholerne wycie wzbudzało znajome uczucie lekkiego łaskotania gdzieś w dole brzucha. Przeklęte atawizmy...

- Ufff, czekaj... We łbie mi się całkiem zamąciło. Jakiś skurwiel obkleił wam sypialnię kamerami i nagrał domowe porno?

Holmes skinął twierdząco głową, pokasłując.

- John oczywiście nie wie? – No pewnie, że nie wie. Nie przywitałby mnie taki wesolutki, znęcając się nad indykiem. - Gość nagrywał was, jak się... tentego...?

- Jak się kochamy! Ko-cha-my, Duncan! – wybuchnął Holmes niespodzianie. – Tak to się nazywa między dwiema osobami w związku uczuciowym! Odległość między pochwą a odbytem wynosi mniej więcej dwa cale! Z powodu różnicy dwóch cali... kyh-kyh-kyh... miliony mężczyzn na całym świecie nazywanych jest zboczeńcami, szykanowanych i szantażowanych. Hyyyyh... Ciekawe, czy gdyby Watson był kobietą i nazywał się na przykład Joan, komukolwiek przyszłoby do głowy robić coś _takiego_.

- Okej, okej! Podsumuj to jakoś, jak dla idioty, bo jestem tak zszokowany, że w ogóle nie mogę myśleć. Czego chce ta menda i co wam zrobi, jak nie przyjmiesz jego warunków?

- Napisał przecież czarno na białym w mailu: pół miliona funtów, albo odhasłuje stronę dokładnie dwudziestego piątego grudnia, w samo Boże Narodzenie. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić.

- No tak, twoja reputacja...

- Moja reputacja nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. I tak dla większości normali jestem zboczeńcem, narkomanem, psychopatą i nekrofilem. I nieślubnym wnukiem Hitlera. Ale Johna by to zniszczyło.

Święta racja.

- Dlaczego ciągle dzielisz ludzi na siebie i „normalną" resztę?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Bo reszta jest normalna, a ja nie.

Pomyślałem o młodziutkim szeregowcu z okolic Berbery. Nic nie mówił po oswobodzeniu, całkiem nic, nic, ani słowa, tylko widzieliśmy krew na jego udach... Przypomniałem sobie dwunastoletnią Nafisę, zgwałconą i okrutnie okaleczoną przez talibów; Josefa Fritzla, który ponad dwadzieścia lat więził własną córkę w piwnicy, Mellera, który potraktował swoją jak zwykły towar... I pomyślałem o tych wszystkich takich strasznie „normalnych" złodziejach, mordercach oraz oszustach finansowych.

- Jeśli ten gość jest normalny, to ja się przepisuję do innej normalności - oświadczyłem. – I nie, nie uważam, żebyś był nienormalny. To znaczy nie w jakimś złym sensie. Jesteś pochrzaniony i strasznie dziwny, trudno z tobą wytrzymać, ale nie jesteś jakimś potworem. Co mam dla ciebie zrobić?

- Przede wszystkim należy oślepić przeciwnika. Kamery są zapewne maleńkie, dobrze ukryte i bardzo nowoczesne, skoro ich nie zauważyłem. – Palce Holmesa zatańczyły na klawiaturze. – Potrzebuję tego. I to jak najszybciej.

Spojrzałem na ekran. Laserowy wykrywacz kamer.

- Okey-dokey. Się zrobi. Tyle tu gratów, myślałem, że jako detektyw masz coś takiego.

- Miałem, ale się zepsuł. Dziś już za późno, ale jutro załatw mi to jak najwcześniej rano.

- A nie myślałeś o zawiadomieniu policji?

Popatrzył na mnie tak, jakbym z byka spadł.

- Po pierwsze, nie ma za wiele czasu, raptem dwie doby. Po drugie, efektywność policji w tej sprawie będzie zerowa. Po trzecie, mamy z Johnem w Scotland Yardzie mnóstwo znajomych, którzy z pewnością będą zachwyceni zaprezentowanym materiałem dowodowym.

No, tak.

- Jesteś hakerem. Potrafisz się włamać do oprogramowania satelity. Da się znaleźć serwer? Wykasować to gówno?

- Z pewnością, ale to nie ma sensu. Szantażysta ma kopie, może je wywiesić w każdym momencie, a jak go rozdrażnię to te rewelacje wrzuci na YouTube jeszcze przed wyznaczonym terminem. Muszę znaleźć jego samego.

- Dasz radę, nie wychodząc z domu?

Holmes uśmiechnął się, a był to bardzo wredny uśmiech. Tak się pewnie uśmiecha ten kocur z mojej szopy na moment przed zjedzeniem myszy.

- Popełnił błąd.

- Jaki?

- Zadarł ze mną bezpośrednio.

- To się nazywa zakurwista skromność.

- Był tu. – Palec Holmesa wskazał w dół. – Zostawił hasło, jakie mógł odgadnąć tylko ktoś, kto tu mieszka albo często bywa i jest wystarczająco bystry.

- Nietoperz między chrabąszczami? – powiedziałem sceptycznie.

- Przypomnij sobie, co stoi na gzymsie kominka.

Klepnąłem się w czoło. Rzeczywiście! Szklana kasetka, w niej duży wypchany nietoperz, a dokoła jakieś żuki, cała kolekcja.

- Odwracaj uwagę Johna. Ja muszę dokładnie obejrzeć wszystkie nagrania.

- Rozumiem, to ci da zgrubną lokalizację kamer, przynajmniej niektórych. Myślisz, że nic nie umieścił w tym pokoju?

- Mało prawdopodobne. Spróbuję też ustalić linię czasową: które nagranie zrobiono najwcześniej i kiedy on tu był, by założyć kamery.

- Linia czasowa czegoś, co się rozgrywa w jednym pomieszczeniu...

- Dwóch.

- I z czego wykasowano wszystkie dialogi? A aktorzy są na goło i działają schematycznie? Czarno to widzę.

Holmes zapuścił palec za wycięcie koszulki i pokazał mi gładki złoty łańcuszek typu „żmijka".

- Zacząłem go nosić pod koniec listopada i w ogóle nie zdejmuję.

- Okej, jeśli gdzieś nie masz tej ozdóbki, film jest z jesieni, kapuję.

- Na pewno wyłowię też inne szczegóły. Skoro ma pojęcie o moich zasobach finansowych, ma dostęp do informacji bankowych. Może być informatykiem w służbie ochrony danych, albo ma odpowiednie dojścia. Ustalę ramy czasowe i zapytam panią Hudson, kto wtedy tu przychodził. Instalator z kablówki? Hydraulik? Kontrola ze straży pożarnej?

- Nawet jak będzie pamiętała, to opisze gościa najwyżej jako „blondyn w bejsbolówce z brodą" i tyle. Takich typów są w Londynie tysiące, a i tak pewno się przebrał.

- To wystarczy. – Znów uśmiech kota, który zeżarł mysz w poprzek. – Nie tylko on ma tu kamery.

- Ou... Co to, kurna jest? Dom, czy jakiś pieprzony Big Brother?

- Jakbyś zgadł, Duncan. Wielki Brat. A raczej „większy". Jeśli ten typ będzie miał pecha, zetknie się nie ze mną, a z Mycroftem Holmesem. Aczkolwiek to byłaby ostateczność, przyznaję. Niewielu ludzi jest tak złych, by zasługiwać na Mycrofta. Może jednak się zlituję i go zastrzelę. Może.

„I" jak ironia. Albo i nie. On ma brata? Drugi Holmes? DWÓCH HOLMESÓW? Ojaciepitolę, czas budować schron.

Zostawiłem Holmesa przy oglądaniu auto-pornografii w celach śledczych – tego rodzaju historie były możliwe tylko na Baker Street 221B, naprawdę – i zszedłem na dół, żeby odwracać uwagę Johna od tego, że jego partner podejrzanie długo się pierze.

xxx

Następny dzień był trochę wariacki. Zdaje się, że skoro określam go jako „trochę" zamiast „dokumentnie", powinienem się zastanowić nad swoją psychiką. Albo po prostu przywykłem. O siódmej wyciągnąłem z walizki dres, biegówki i urwałem się z chaty, pod pozorem, że chcę pobiegać po parku, bo nie trenowałem porządnie już od dobrego tygodnia.

Przed wyjściem zdążyłem zaliczyć jeszcze kawałek telenoweli „Z życia na Baker Street 221B". W tym odcinku Sherlock umykał przed zbrojnym w strzykawkę Johnem, który próbował zaaplikować mu kolejną dawkę penicyliny.

- Trzeba było łykać tabletki, to bym nie musiał podejmować środków nadzwyczajnych!

- Ty masz zapędy sadystyczne, John. Mam wrażenie, że to jest wspólna cecha wszystkich wojskowych. I lekarzy. A już lekarzy wojskowych w szczególności. – Holmes odgrodził się od doktora fotelem.

- Sherlock, ja cię po prostu leczę.

- A ja myślę, że po prostu nie możesz się oprzeć widokowi moich pośladków i wykorzystujesz każdą okazję.

- Masz boskie pośladki, a teraz dawaj je tutaj.

- Najpierw odłóż igłę.

- Nie ma mowy. Chodź tu!

Manewr okrężny, po którym doktor znalazł się za fotelem, a uparty pacjent – przed.

- Jestem biedny, jestem chory, jestem znudzony, mam nierozładowane wzrastające napięcie, a ty mnie torturujesz!

- Sherlock, masz zapalenie oskrzeli z ciężkim przebiegiem i rozładowywanie napięcia za bardzo cię zmęczy. Zero seksu, dopóki wypluwasz płuca od byle czego.

- Przecież seksu się nie uprawia płucami. Obiecuję, że się spokojnie położę i nawet nie kiwnę palcem.

- A ja będę odwalał całą robotę? Egoistyczny dupek.

- Jestem bieeeednyyy, jestem choooryyy...

- Na oskrzela i na głowę też.

Holmesowi udało się czmychnąć do korytarzyka za kuchnią i zabarykadować się w sypialni. Cyrk na kółkach, jak mawiała moja babcia ze strony ojca.

- Wiesz, że on cię najbezczelniej podpuszcza? – odezwałem się od progu, rozbawiony.

- Oczywiście, Czołg, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jojczy, skamle, domaga się uwagi i pocieszania. Jeden wielki wygłup.

- A ty się dajesz.

- Ja się z radością daję – wyszczerzył się Johnny. – I z zapałem będę go pocieszał. To część gry.

- Gry?

- Wstępnej.

- Słowo „perwersja" właśnie zyskało dla mnie nowe znaczenie. _Adieu_.

Zostawiłem chłopaków z ich grą. Przeleciałem się po Regent's Park, ale też zrobiłem sobie przystanek z komórką w garści i odkurzyłem kontakt z niejakim Korniejem, lekko „sumaszedszym" na punkcie broni, survivalu i szpiegostwa. Jak się można było spodziewać, Korniej miał w swoim magazynie potrzebny gadżet, może nie najnowszej generacji, ale działający w pełni przyzwoicie – i zgodził się otworzyć sklepik specjalnie dla mnie wcześniej niż zwykle, a nawet dał niezły rabat, kiedy mgliście wspomniałem, że „jest sprawa" i „trzeba kogoś dorwać". Gorzej, że strasznie chciał się do owej sprawy włączyć. Musiałem bardzo się namęczyć, żeby Cornie dał sobie spokój. Jeszcze tego tylko brakowało, żeby pętał się za mną w charakterze ogona maniak, obładowany nielegalną bronią w stopniu utrudniającym poruszanie. Jednego już miałem na karku. Starczy.

Kiedy dwie godziny później wróciłem na Baker Street, zapachy na korytarzu świadczyły, że Emma już gotuje pudding. Na górze pan detektyw latał w te i we w te po salonie, powiewając szlafrokiem i esemesując z prędkością światła. Leciutko kulał. John spokojnie wieszał ozdobne łańcuchy nad kominkiem, pogwizdywał „Most na rzece Kwai" i wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego. Pewnie obaj rozładowali sobie napięcie. Ciekawe, Holmes nie miał żadnych zahamowań, choć dobrze wiedział, że jest obserwowany szklanym okiem. Może był ekshibicjonistą i to go rajcowało, a może zwyczajnie stwierdził, że jedno mp4 więcej nie zrobi żadnej różnicy? Zdążyłem zauważyć, że dla pana detektywa większość spraw dzieliła się nie na przyzwoite i nieprzyzwoite, a na logiczne i nielogiczne.

Pokazałem mu ukradkiem plecak ze sprzętem od Kornieja. Jednak zanim się porozumieliśmy co do przekazania, na dole zabrzęczał dzwonek, a potem na piętro wdrapał się posłaniec w jaskrawozielonej kurtce i kasku rowerowym.

- Przesyłka dla pana Holmesa – zameldował. – Należy się czternaście trzydzieści.

Holmes natychmiast z drapieżnym okrzykiem wyrwał mu paczkę i poleciał do stołu, żeby ją rozpakować. John zrobił minę pod tytułem „jestem pogodzonym z losem męczennikiem", podpisał kwit i zapłacił. Holmes błyskawicznie poradził sobie z plastikową kopertą, papierem i taśmą klejącą. Z pomrukiem zadowolenia podniósł wieczko pudełka po butach. Tadaaammm!

- Co to jest? – zainteresował się Johnny, podchodząc bliżej. Obaj zajrzeliśmy do środka.

- Pancernik – odpowiedział rzewnie Holmes z miną Grincha po świątecznej przemianie duchowej.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała bardzo zszokowana cisza, taka jak po wybuchu granatu.

- Pancernik... – powtórzył mój kumpel tonem, który zawierał w sobie _wszystko_. – Dlaczego pancernik, Sherlock?

- Bo jest... – Holmes nachylił się lekko ku Johnowi, jakby próbował odczytać właściwą odpowiedź z jego ust. - ...ładny?

Zwierzak wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie szczura ze stonogą.

- ...ciekawy? ...smaczny? – próbował Holmes dalej.

John wzdrygnął się mimo woli.

– Skąd go masz, Sherlock?

- Z zoo, oczywiście!

- Aha, z zoo. Mam nadzieję, że nie kradziony?

- Ładnie poprosiłem i dostałem w prezencie.

- Znowu bałamuciłeś jakąś Bogu ducha winną, biedną kobietę, wykorzystując ją w niecnych celach?

- To nie była kobieta.

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Robiłeś oczka i kręciłeś tyłkiem przed obcym facetem, żeby ci dał jakiegoś zdechłego gada?

- To szczerbak. Dla nauki, John!

- Nie rób mi tu króliczka!

- Jaaaawwwn...!

- Jestem odporny. Odporny jestem! Nie... Nie waż się! Ani szczeniaczka!

Byłem bliski uduszenia. Ten szantażysta kręcił taki fascynujący materiał, a ograniczył się do zmontowania zwykłego pornola? Frajer do kwadratu.

- Jesteś zazdrosny?

- Skądże, jestem szalenie uspołeczniony – sapał John. - Pożyczam swojego faceta każdemu, kto zechce. Naturalnie, że jestem zazdrosny! Won mi z tym ścierwem ze stołu!

Holmes postanowił uderzyć w tony dramatyczne.

- Jestem biedny, jestem chory, nie mam żadnej sprawy... – Mało nie palnąłem: „Jak to nie?" ale ugryzłem się w język. - Zamieniono mnie w poduszkę do igieł i nawet nie mogę mieć pancernika!

- Sherlock, na miłosierne niebiosa, co ty chcesz zrobić z tym cholernym pancernikiem?!

- Wypchać. Nie sądzisz, że ładnie by się prezentował na kominku?

Obaj z Johnem jednocześnie obejrzeliśmy się na kominek.

- Czaszka, nietoperz... Rzeczywiście, brakuje tylko wypchanego pancernika – powiedziałem z ironią.

- Widzisz, John?

Johnny rzucił mi wymowne spojrzenie i podał tyły.

- Dobrze, zatrzymaj tego zakichanego zwierzaka. Ale preparować go będziesz dopiero po świętach. Nie! NIE DO LODÓWKI!

- Dlaczego nie? – Holmes zatrzymał się w pół drogi. – Wyjąłeś indyka, więc jest miejsce.

- Przechowywanie tego obok jedzenia jest niehigieniczne.

Holmes uniósł pancernika za ogon i obejrzał krytycznie.

- Wygląda dość czysto. Myśl logicznie, John. To tylko zwierzę. Większość jedzenia w tej lodówce kiedyś była żywa, a część żyje nadal.

- Jaka część?! Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?!

- Żywe kultury bakterii w jogurcie.

John skierował się do drzwi.

- Muszę się przejść. Dla zdrowia psychicznego. Sherlock, wsadź tego trupa do worka z kostkami lodu i wyłóż na parapet. Jak go znajdę po powrocie w lodówce, to następnego seksu doczekasz się w styczniu.

- Nudziarz.

- W lutym.

- No, wreszcie! – odetchnął Holmes, kiedy tylko John wyszedł. – Trudno się go pozbyć z pola działania. Już myślałem, że będę musiał sięgnąć po bardziej drastyczne scenariusze.

- Ustaliłeś datę? – zapytałem, wyjmując z plecaka wykrywacz. – Masz. Sprzęt, rachunek.

Nawet okiem nie mrugnął, widząc kwotę. Podał mi kartę kredytową.

- Wybierz w bankomacie siedemset funtów. W banknotach po pięćdziesiąt i po dziesięć funtów. Gotówka jeszcze się przyda. PIN to 3467, liczby atomowe selenu i holmu, łatwo zapamiętać.

Ta, jasne... Niepewnie wziąłem plastikowy prostokącik.

- Nie boisz się, że ci wyczyszczę konto?

Rzucił mi pogardliwe spojrzenie.

- Nie jesteś _aż tak_ głupi.

Nie, na pewno nie byłem. Pomijając to, że wychowano mnie na uczciwego człowieka, miałem dość rozumu, żeby nie narażać się facetowi, który rozwiązał sprawę psa z Baskerville.

Holmes oglądał gadżet od Kornieja.

- Tu masz instrukcję obsługi.

Nawet nie spojrzał. Podważył multitoolem pokrywę, spojrzał na obwody, zamknął, włożył baterie i bez słowa poszedł do sypialni.

Po pół godzinie mieliśmy wydłubane dziesięć kamer z pokoju Holmesa, jedną z łazienki i sześć z salonu. Dwie znaleźliśmy w kuchni. Ku mej uldze, wykrywacz żadnej nie wyłapał w pokoju Johna. Część była nieaktywna, ale sprzęt Kornieja był na tyle porządny, że wyłapywał też odbicie lasera od samej soczewki.

- Niektóre pewnie tkwiły tu jeszcze od czasów nieświętej pamięci Jima – powiedział Holmes, oglądając te cuda miniaturyzacji. Większość imitowała zwykłe nity. Jedna tkwiła w obudowie sprzętu grającego. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Holmes zawinął je w folię i wsadził do zamrażalnika. Obok pancernika, starannie opakowanego w nieprzezroczyste worki i zakamuflowanego paczkami z mrożonym groszkiem. Holmes postanowił zaryzykować niełaskę swojego doktora.

- Co dalej? – zapytałem.

- Dalej to ja będę bardzo, a bardzo okrutny – rzekł Holmes, wyjmując z kieszeni szlafroka komórkę. – Witaj, braciszku... Wesołych nadchodzących świąt... Nie, nikt nie umiera, poza kilkoma statystycznie przewidzianymi obywatelami Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Tak... Nie... Czy Anthea mogłaby sprawdzić, jakie obce osoby wchodziły do mojego mieszkania od dwudziestego siódmego do trzydziestego pierwszego października? John zaprasza cię na kolację w Boże Narodzenie, mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie przyjdziesz. ... Tak, ja ciebie też. Pa.

- Twój brat musi być fascynującą postacią. Najwyraźniej ma spore możliwości – zagaiłem.

Holmes wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, machinalnie stukając w brodę swoim Apple.

- Ja jestem tylko skromnym detektywem, a Mycroft to Richelieu brytyjskiego rządu. Człowiek, który próbował mnie naciągnąć na pół miliona i skrzywdzić Johna, już właściwie nie żyje, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie. Właśnie zastanawiam się, czy go ocalić. W końcu nadchodzą święta...

Zrobiło mi się zimno.


	7. Część 7

Niby było tak, jak powinno być w te ostatnie dni tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem. W pojemniku po aktach w solance moczył się indyk. Płaszcz Holmesa wrócił z pralni. John odkreślał z listy załatwione sprawy, kupione prezenty i przygotowane jedzenie. Emma z dumą i uporem gotowała bardzo tradycyjny angielski pudding. Chciałem dołożyć się do wspólnego stołu z czymś francuskim, ale tradycyjne Polano Bożonarodzeniowe z góry przegrywało z puddingiem pani Hudson – zresztą nie umiałbym sporządzić czegoś takiego, a kupno Bûche de Noël wyładowanego konserwantami wydawało mi się w pewien sposób niewłaściwe, więc pozostałem przy tym co umiałem najlepiej, czyli pieczonym łososiu z migdałami. Holmes natomiast snuł się po mieszkaniu, nawet nie udając, że robi cokolwiek poza wysyłaniem i przyjmowaniem esemesów oraz surfowaniem po sieci. Kiedy John go zagadnął, burknął tylko: „Sprawa, John". Brzmiało to jak „odwal się", Johnny był urażony, ale ja wiedziałem, że faktycznie sprawa jest. I to nie byle jaka.

Kiedy wyskoczyłem po tego łososia, przy okazji wybrałem forsę z konta detektywa. Miał tam dokładnie pięć tysiaków i dwadzieścia sześć pensów. Skromnie. Nawet bardzo skromnie. Pięć tysięcy to nie pięćset, czy temu gnojkowi od kamer dodały się jakieś zera? Z czego on chciał zedrzeć ten haracz? Chyba że to było jedynie konto podręczne, takie do kupowania rogalików i biletów na metro, a większą forsę Holmes trzymał gdzie indziej. To miałoby sens.

Oddałem Holmesowi te siedem stów w drobnych banknotach, dostałem zwrot za wykrywacz, a niedługo potem znów zjawił się posłaniec. Niby koleś miał firmową żarówiastą wiatrówkę z logo i kask, ale po jego ruchach i sposobie, w jaki obserwował otoczenie, bez pudła odgadłem, że w razie czego mógłby posłużyć się snajperką albo spuszczać po linie z drapacza chmur. Holmes odebrał od niego kopertę, pokwitował (nie płacąc) i niecierpliwie rozerwał opakowanie. Wewnątrz była cienka teczka z jakimiś papierami. Przejrzał je szybko, a potem znów poleciał do komputera.

- Co to jest i od kogo? – zapytał John i znów został spławiony.

- Pozdrowienia od Mycrofta – mruknął Holmes, zabierając teczkę z jego zasięgu.

- Podrzucił ci sprawę na same święta?! Czy on aby nie przesadza?

- Dla mojego brata święta są okresem, kiedy w Pałacu Buckingham pojawia się choinka, a poczta dyplomatyczna poza normalną zaszyfrowaną korespondencją zawiera jeszcze pocztówki z aniołkami. Poza tym rutyna się nie zmienia.

- Przyjdzie na kolację?

- Raczej nie. Oby nie. Przewiduję, że obejrzy przemówienie królowej, następnie będzie się masturbował do hymnu...

- Sherlock...!

- ...a potem zje coś obrzydliwie i niejadalnie niskokalorycznego w dumnej samotności, bo Anthea dostanie wolne.

John westchnął smętnie.

- Właściwie dlaczego Mycroft się nie ożenił? Choćby z powodów rozsądkowych, jak w średniowieczu? Reprezentacyjna żona, dwójka dzieci i labrador – to by nawet pasowało do kręgów, w jakich się obraca.

Holmes wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu, a rąk od klawiatury.

- Ożenił się. Jego wybranka ma na imię Brytania. Nazwisko panieńskie: Wielka.

- Kiedy się weźmiesz za indyka?

- Jutro.

- Zdążysz z tym tutaj? Mogę jakoś pomóc?

- Nie.

Johnny zacisnął zęby i poszedł wieszać uprane firanki. Zajrzałem Holmesowi przez ramię: miał na pulpicie pootwierane milion pięćset okien, jakim cudem się w tym wszystkim orientował? Jakoś jednak musiał, a to, co widziałem, było zaledwie drobnym fragmentem sieci, jaką zarzucił. Po upływie godziny zajrzała Emma.

- Sherlock, przyszła ta bezdomna dziewuszka, Kerstin. Dałam jej kanapkę, a ona pyta co dla niej masz.

Holmes błyskawicznie zapisał coś na kartce i podał ją pani Hudson razem z dziesiątką.

- Proszę to jej dać.

Cała operacja powtórzyła się po dziesięciu minutach, tym razem z jakimś starym żebrakiem. Emma była zirytowana, że odrywa się ją od ulubionego serialu, a poza tym miała chore biodro i nie mogła przecież wciąż wdrapywać się na górę w Holmesowych sprawach. Tak więc zostawiliśmy drzwi otwarte, a kiedy przychodzili kolejni bezdomni, latać po schodach zacząłem ja. Wpierw z notkami i drobną kasą, a potem przynosząc z kolei wymięte karteluszki, otrzymywane od milczących mizernych ludzi, zwykle dość młodych.

- Nie jestem twoim chłopcem na posyłki – zbuntowałem się w końcu. – Nie możesz sam się przejść na dół choć raz?

- Myślałem, że jako żołnierz przywykłeś do wykonywania rozkazów – odparł Holmes z niezmąconym spokojem.

- Ale od wyższych stopniem.

- W takim razie nadaję sobie rangę pułkownika, może być?

Prychnąłem wzgardliwie.

- Chwilowo. Jak będę miał dość, to cię zdegraduję.

Holmes rozwijał otrzymywane papierki, czytał, a potem znów łomotał w klawiaturę. Od czasu do czasu wychodził z salonu i słyszeliśmy z Johnem, jak rozmawia przez komórkę. A doktorek się denerwował, widać nie przywykł do tego, że jego facet go w ten sposób odstawia. Namówiłem go więc na karciankę w 66, żeby czymś się zajął, skoro większość świątecznej roboty była już odfajkowana.

Kiedy musiałem po raz szósty zrobić rundę po schodach, zapytałem Holmesa:

- Skąd właściwie znasz tych wszystkich ludzi?

Nie spodziewałem się, że odpowie.

- Większość ze schroniska i obozowisk – rzucił z roztargnieniem.

- W życiu bym nie podejrzewał, że pracowałeś w schronisku jako wolontariusz.

- Nie pracowałem. Żyłem.

Jakbym dostał obuchem przez łeb. Spojrzałem na Johna - wydawał się identycznie zaskoczony. Próbowałem sobie wyobrazić Holmesa w tym jego płaszczu od Belstaffa w kolejce po zupę i wyobraźnia mi trzasnęła w szwach.

- To musiały być dość ciężkie czasy – powiedziałem ostrożnie.

- Bywało zimno – odparł Holmes lakonicznie.

- Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś – odezwał się John.

Holmes podniósł na niego wzrok. Wydawał się zniecierpliwiony i zły.

- Miałem wówczas niecałe dwadzieścia lat! Sprawy sprzed ponad dekady nie mają żadnego wpływu na to, co się dzieje tu i teraz. W każdym razie nie w moim przypadku! To nie ma znaczenia! Dajcie mi wreszcie spokojnie pracować!

Porwał laptopa ze stołu i wyniósł się do swojego pokoju.

- Wszystko ma znaczenie. Cała przeszłość ma znaczenie – powiedział Johnny cicho, jakby do siebie, patrząc w wachlarz kart. – To ona nas stwarza.

Nie sposób się nie zgodzić. Holmes musiał mieć ciekawą przeszłość, najdelikatniej mówiąc.

xxx

Emmie coś strzeliło w krzyżu, awaryjnie wydzwoniła Johna, żeby poszedł do apteki po maść. Aż się zdziwiłem, że nie ma potrzebnego leku w tym magazynie farmaceutyków, który nazywał „apteczką domową". Poszedł, a wtedy Holmes wychynął z jaskini i mnie dopadł, jak wilk owieczkę.

- Pani Hudson jest nieoceniona, jeśli chodzi o spiski prezentowe – oznajmił, wkraczając do salonu z komórką w jednej łapie i plikiem papierów w drugiej. – W określonym przedziale czasowym przychodziło tu kilka osób, ale to byli głównie klienci. Po eliminacji została tylko jedna para kandydatów. Wolny związek, mieszkają razem, ale nie są małżeństwem. Ona pracuje w banku, on jest informatykiem. Corinne Taylor nas nie interesuje, nieświadoma dostarczycielka informacji. Zwykła sherlogirlaska, która powiedziała o jedno zdanie za dużo w obecności swojego konkubenta. Można ją co najwyżej pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności za niedochowanie poufnych danych o kliencie.

- Sherlo-co...? I skąd wiesz, że ona akurat w tym nie siedzi?

- To popularne określenie moich fanek. – O, facet ma fanki, no proszę. Biedne dziewczyny... - Osiemdziesiąt procent heteroseksualnych kobiet ogląda pornograficzne filmy z parami męskimi, czyta i pisze tak zwane slashe, wykorzystujące postacie z literatury oraz filmu. Kobiety generalnie są o wiele bardziej tolerancyjne od mężczyzn i panna Taylor na pewno by nie zniżyła się do tego, żeby uderzyć w sferę tak prywatną jak moje stosunki z Johnem. Interesuje nas on: Simon Grenfeld. – Holmes podał mi kilka kartek z dość dobrymi wydrukami, przedstawiającymi korytarz na Baker Street 221B, co poznałem po oknie witrażowym w tle, i na pierwszym planie doskonale widoczną gębę szantażysty, choć próbował się zamaskować, wkładając – a jakże – czerwoną bejsbolówkę i kamizelkę z logo SKY TV. Czyli kamera musiała być umieszczona gdzieś nad drzwiami do mieszkania. Inne fotki przedstawiały tego samego faceta na ulicy.

- A te zdjęcia to skąd?

- System monitoringu z oprogramowaniem rozpoznawania twarzy. Prezent od mego braciszka.

- Ale to nie wystarczy, żeby gościa zidentyfikować, jeśli nie był karany i nie ma go w systemie.

- Starczy, że wsiadł parę przecznic dalej do swojego własnego auta z autentyczną tablicą rejestracyjną. Co za tępy przestępca, żadnej finezji, nuda...

Ostatni arkusz był skróconym dossier Grenfelda, ze zdjęciem paszportowym i domowym adresem.

- Twój brat wie, o co tu chodzi? – spytałem.

- Nie wie, ale będzie kopał i kiedy się dokopie, to pan Grenfeld prawdopodobnie zwyczajnie zniknie.

- Zabiją go?!

- Och, nie przewiduję reakcji aż tak drastycznych, choć kto wie, bo Mycroft jest bardzo wyczulony na punkcie rodzinnego honoru. Gdyby Grenfeld był wystarczająco zdolny, Mycroft próbowałby go zwerbować, ale jego akcja jest amatorszczyzną. Sam widzisz, że znalazłem go, nawet nie ruszając się z domu. Szpieg za pięć pensów... Myślę, że wyląduje w jakimś niemiłym i dość odludnym miejscu, bez dostępu do Internetu. Albo załatwię to sam, nie angażując służb specjalnych, a ty mi w tym pomożesz.

- A dlaczego miałbym? Ja nie jestem Johnem, na mnie nie działają miny zbolałego szczeniaczka.

- Po pierwsze, dla Johna. Po drugie, jeśli wymknę się z domu i dopadnę tego drania osobiście, to mogę się nie opanować i on może naszego spotkania nie przeżyć.

Aha, sprawa jasna. Na którym piętrze ten facet mieszka?

xxx

Simon Grenfeld był naprawdę beznadziejnie głupi. Głupio cwany, jak mawiała babcia Vera. Już sam szantaż zawsze jest sprawą śliską, ale żeby szantażować prywatnego detektywa, trzeba mieć rozum kurczaka potrąconego przez kosiarkę. A żeby pakować się w sprawy klanu Holmesów, to kurczaka-samobójcy. O swoim rozumie wolałem chwilowo nie myśleć.

Taylor pracowała na etacie w banku, ale jej facet prowadził prywatną działalność i wynajmował niewielki lokal na pracownię komputerową. Ten adres z kolei bez większych trudności załatwiła Sieć Bezdomnych. Za trochę jedzenia i kilkadziesiąt funtów Holmes dostał nie tylko to, ale też rozkład dnia Corinne Taylor, lokalizacje miejsc parkingowych, nazwę firmy, z której Simon zamawia zwykle pizzę plus informacje o wszystkich sąsiadach – kto pracuje, kogo nie ma w domu przed południem, a gdzie można się spodziewać wścibskiej emerytki, tkwiącej całymi dniami w oknie. Gdyby Holmes zażyczył sobie numer buta informatyka, to pewnie też by go otrzymał, za dwa funty więcej.

W każdym razie Grenfeld był na tyle durny, że na hasło: „Przesyłka z Computer-Tronic" otworzył drzwi, chociaż powinien się zastanowić, że towar zamówiony w USA niekoniecznie zostanie dostarczony już następnego dnia koło południa. Otworzył, dostał paczkę i w ryj – w odstępie dwóch sekund.

- Wesołych świąt – powiedziałem szyderczo, wykręcając mu ręce i zaciskając na przegubach plastikową obejmę. Był tak zaskoczony, że w pierwszej chwili nawet się nie bronił. Zaczął się szarpać dopiero wtedy, kiedy złapałem go za kark jak kota i powlokłem w głąb pomieszczenia. Próbował podnieść wrzask, ale natychmiast został zatkany kneblem z gąbki owiniętej ścierką. Jestem żołnierzem, wyszkolono mnie tak, że potrafię nie tylko strzelać. Umiałbym zabić kamieniem, saperką, a nawet gołymi rękami. Całe lata temu porucznik, który szkolił mnie i moich kumpli z oddziału w ataku i samoobronie, powtarzał: „Jak musisz kogoś wyeliminować, to szybko i bez babraniny, ale jak możesz oszczędzić, to go tylko unieruchom". Wiedziałem, w jakie miejsca i z jaką siłą bić, żeby bolało, a nie okaleczyć trwale. Trzy ciosy wystarczyły, żeby Grenfeld przestał stawiać opór i pozwolił się przykrępować do obrotowego krzesła za pomocą taśmy izolacyjnej – stary dobry klasyk.

Jęczał tylko głucho i przewracał rozpaczliwie oczami, obserwując jak bez pardonu wybebeszam mu szuflady. Kiedy wyciągnąłem z torby elektromagnes, wył już jak zwierzę. Wyczyściłem mu wszystkie twarde dyski. CD smażyły się w mikrofalówce, pendrive'y pozbierałem i wrzuciłem do kieszeni. Sprawdziłem wszystkie zakamarki, zajrzałem pod blaty stołów, czy nie przykleił tam czegoś. Przetrzepałem facetowi kieszenie. Wyciągnąłem nawet kratkę wentylacji i zdjąłem pokrywę z rezerwuaru w kiblu.

Stanąłem w końcu przed Grenfeldem w postawie wkurzonego sierżanta.

- Ty pętaczyno – odezwałem się. – Dla forsy chciałeś zniszczyć życie dwóm dobrym ludziom. Ty gówniany wyskrobku... Myślałeś, że tak po prostu łatwo i przyjemnie oskubiesz Sherlocka Holmesa?

Wyciągnąłem z torby kolejny gadżet: strzykawkę, taką jak do chipowania psów. Grenfeld pocił się jak szczur, był bliski omdlenia ze strachu. Obrzydliwy widok. Złapałem go za kłaki i bez bawienia się w delikatność wbiłem mu igłę w szyję, pod skosem. Zaskowytał przez knebel.

- Jeśli choć jedna z tych empeczwórek wypłynie w sieci, znajdziemy cię, choćbyś się zamelinował na biegunie – wysyczałem mu do ucha. – I zastanów się dobrze, czy to, co ci wstrzyknąłem, to tylko lokalizator, czy lokalizator z mikroładunkiem. Masz go bardzo blisko tętnicy.

Puściłem go. O rany, ten łach autentycznie zlał się w gacie.

- Masz jeszcze gdzieś kopie?

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. Gały miał wielkie jak miny przeciwczołgowe.

- Piśnij choć słówko policji, a zobaczysz jak przyjaźnie gliny traktują kogoś, kto chciał skrzywdzić ich ulubionego konsultanta.

O tym chyba gnojek wcześniej nie pomyślał.

- I jeszcze jedno. Niebawem pojawią się tu smutni panowie w garniturach. Przysięgaj im na wszystkie świętości, że już nic nie masz i módl się, żeby ci uwierzyli, bo oni nie są tak wyrozumiali jak ja.

Już na klatce schodowej puściłem Holmesowi sms: „Możesz sprzątać", żeby rozpoczął hakowanie serwera. Przewróciłem kurtkę na drugą stronę, przepakowałem się. Wejściem frontowym wszedł przygarbiony, podstarzały kurier w czapce z daszkiem i z torbą przez ramię, a tylnymi drzwiami na parking wyszedł energiczny biegacz w średnim wieku, w kolorowej katanie, opasce na głowie, ze słuchawkami w uszach i z plecakiem. Włożyłem przyciemniane okulary i ruszyłem truchtem wzdłuż chodnika.

Był dwudziesty czwarty grudnia, wigilia.

xxx

Kiedy wróciłem, John drzemał na kanapie, a Holmes nadziewał indyka. W białym kitlu, goglach i lateksowych rękawiczkach, jakby był w laboratorium!

Gdy opadła fala adrenaliny, poczułem się parszywie. Jakoś nie pomagało tłumaczenie samemu sobie, że postąpiłem słusznie, że w sumie była to tylko jeszcze jedna operacja paramilitarna, a Grenfeld w pełni zasługiwał na karę. I że tak naprawdę sukinsyn wyślizgał się z tego małym kosztem, bo Holmes starszy wysłałby go do Guantanamo. Nie, nie było mi żal tego szczura, tylko zadawałem sobie pytanie: co ja właściwie w tym wszystkim robiłem?

Bez słowa położyłem na stole kuchennym zdobyczne peny i poszedłem na górę, pogrążać się w depresji.

Czy rzeczywiście byłem skrzywiony psychicznie, tak jak twierdził Holmes? Czy zadawanie cierpienia ludziom sprawiało mi przyjemność? Czy pobicie Grenfelda było konieczne? Może i było... Ale czy w takim razie nie wystarczyłoby mu przyłożyć tylko raz, albo dwa razy? Przesadziłem? Przekroczyłem granicę? Niemiło było odkrywać w sobie takie mroczne pokoje. A jeśli wybrałem zawód wojskowego dlatego, że podobało mi się przeczołgiwanie rekrutów i strzelanie do ludzi? Nikt inny w rodzinie nie miał tak... agresywnej profesji. Z drugiej strony, nigdy w życiu nie podniecałem się fantazjami, że kogoś zakuwam w kajdanki, chłoszczę batem czy coś w tym stylu.

Pukanie.

- Wlazł!

Leżałem plecami do drzwi. Byłem pewny, że to przyszedł John, ale zrozumiałem pomyłkę już po paru sekundach: inne kroki, odmienne wrażenie obecności, a przede wszystkim inny zapach. Ciche szurnięcie – Holmes usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Uparcie gapiłem się w ścianę, przewidując, że zaraz zażąda sprawozdania, ale niespodziewanie usłyszałem... skrzypce.

Siedział tam i grał. Tak po prostu. Nie wiem co, ale było to cholernie piękne i smutne. Muzyka wypełniała całą niewielką sypialnię Johna. Zamknąłem oczy i słuchałem. Znałem to, choć nie pamiętałem tytułu.

- Aria na strunie G. Jan Sebastian Bach – powiedział Holmes, kiedy skrzypce ucichły. Naprawdę dobrze grał, cholernik.

- Nie pytasz, jak poszło – odezwałem się.

- Poszło dobrze, wszystko zgodnie z planem – odparł. – Gdyby zaszły nieprzewidziane okoliczności, zadzwoniłbyś już z miasta. Gdyby pojawiły się niespodziewane elementy, jako kompetentny oficer zameldowałbyś o tym. Jesteś zdenerwowany z powodów osobistych.

- Nie mam zamiaru ci się zwierzać.

- Nie mam zamiaru cię słuchać – powiedział to uprzejmym tonem, jakim się dziękuje kelnerce za podanie kawy. I znów zaczął grać. Słuchałem utworu wpierw podejrzliwie, a kiedy go w końcu skojarzyłem, musiałem zatkać usta ręką, żeby nie parsknąć.

- Gra o tron? – spytałem ze zdumieniem, kiedy Holmes skończył motyw. – Myślałem, że w ogóle nie oglądasz telewizji, a tu proszę, serial i to fantastyczny.

- Nie oglądam takich bredni – nadął się. – Melodię gdzieś słyszałem. Jest odpowiednia do aranżacji na skrzypce.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.

- Już jest lepiej – stwierdził Holmes.

- Przyszedłeś mi pograć na skrzypeczkach, żebym się uspokoił? Co za troskliwość – mruknąłem.

- Muzyka uspokaja Johna, kiedy ma epizody traumy wojennej. Hipoteza, że zadziała też na ciebie, Duncan, okazała się słuszna.

Usiadłem na łóżku. O, to Holmes grał Johnowi, kiedy ten budził się rozdygotany i zlany zimnym potem? Nie podejrzewałem pana kryminalisty o tyle empatii.

- Holmes, odczep się. Pomogłem, bo tak trzeba było. Nie zabrudziłeś sobie białych rączek i się ciesz. Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą zaprzyjaźniać. Wykluczone.

Zrobił pąg-pąg na strunie.

- Jesteś intrygujący, Duncan. Prosty jak młotek, a jak przyjrzeć się bliżej, to zawierasz elementy całkiem do siebie nieprzystające. Fascynujący materiał do badań. Wiem, dlaczego John wybrał mnie. Ale dlaczego wybrał ciebie...?

Cisnąłem w niego poduszką.

- Może dlatego, że jesteś w gruncie rzeczy przyzwoitym człowiekiem - powiedział.

To się nazywa psychiczny nokaut. Poszedł, a ja nadal czułem się ogłuszony.

_Bûche de Noël – francuskie tradycyjne ciasto bożonarodzeniowe, rodzaj rolady z ciasta biszkoptowego i kremu, stylizowanej na pniak. _


	8. Część 8

W bożonarodzeniowy poranek stał się cud. A nawet dwa cudy. Kiedy się obudziłem, stwierdziłem, że w pokoju jest dziwnie jasno, a gdy wyjrzałem przez okno, moje podejrzenia się potwierdziły: w nocy spadł śnieg! Jak na Anglię, całkiem porządny i nie wyglądało na to, by miał zaraz stopnieć. Białe święta, świetnie!

Drugim cudem był Holmes – już w całkiem niezłej formie zdrowotnej - który porzucił szlafrok na rzecz garnituru i próbował być miły.

Śniegowi szło lepiej.

Emma namawiała nas wszystkich, żebyśmy poszli do kościoła. W pobliżu były nawet dwa, bliższy bardzo szacowny, gotycki i monumentalnie ponury, ale pani Hudson lubiła chodzić do tego nieco dalszego, na Marylebone Road. Emma była, jak sama mówiła, anglikanką z przyzwyczajenia, John – dość niewyraźnym prezbiterianinem, a ja bardzo niezdecydowanym katolikiem. Po prostu rodzice nie mogli dojść do ładu w kwestii mej edukacji religijnej, babcia francuska próbowała wzbudzić we mnie miłość do papieża, babcia angielska straszyła opowieściami o inkwizycji (czego słuchałem nawet chętnie), a kończyło się i tak tym, że zwiewałem do kolegów, żeby budować bunkry kartonów i gałęzi. Złote czasy...

Boże Narodzenie to jednak najważniejsze święto w roku, więc postanowiliśmy towarzyszyć Emmie na mszy. Tylko Sherlock określił się jako _żarliwy_ ateista. I naturalnie odmówił.

- Moja noga przestąpi próg kościoła tylko w jednym przypadku: kiedy zostanie tam popełnione morderstwo. Oddawanie czci istocie hipotetycznej jest bezsensownym marnowaniem czasu. Wystarczy, że zupełnie bezsensownie obchodzę jej urodziny.

- Mógłbyś choć raz, z okazji świąt, hipotetycznie założyć, że On jednak istnieje – powiedziała pani Hudson karcącym tonem.

Holmes stanął na rozstawionych nogach, jak marynarz na pokładzie okrętu i splótł ramiona na piersi.

- Zakładając, że Bóg istnieje, to ja mam z nim ostro na pieńku!

- Sherlock, stworzył cię i obsypał wieloma dobrodziejstwami!

- Czyżby?  
- Pomyślmy... – wmieszał się John. – Talent muzyczny, piekielna inteligencja, doskonała pamięć, uroda i brak tendencji do łysienia. Na ubóstwo też nie narzekasz...

- A wiesz co ja o tym sądzę? Że ten hipotetycznie istniejący _byt wyższy_ posklejał razem rozmaite elementy ni w pięć ni w dziewięć, żeby było _ciekawiej_, wrzucił mnie w życie przemocą, a teraz gapi się z góry, jak usiłuję sobie radzić z samym sobą i złośliwie _chichocze_! – wybuchnął Holmes.

John pokręcił głową. Nie widziałem jego twarzy, ale mógłby się założyć, że uśmiecha się z politowaniem.

- Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że zostałeś ateistą, bo się obraziłeś na Boga? Sherlock, zwłaszcza ty musisz dostrzegać, że to kuleje pod względem logiki.

- Owszem, jestem obrażony na tego nieistniejącego drania. I ani myślę go odwiedzać.

John już całkiem jawnie zachichotał.

- W sumie i tak jeszcze jesteś na antybiotykach, więc wolałbym cię nie wypuszczać z domu. A zauważyłeś może, że On wyciąga rękę na zgodę?

- Tak?

- Podsunął ci mnie. – John wziął twarz Holmesa w obie dłonie i cnotliwie cmoknął go w czółko.

Holmes przewrócił cierpiętniczo oczami, ale chyba się udobruchał.

- Racja. Ale nadal ma u mnie krechę za Mycrofta.

xxx

Śnieg zniknął już z chodników, przynajmniej na głównych ulicach, ale lekki puch kleił się do gałęzi drzew, białe czapy zdobiły dachy, daszki przystanków autobusowych, barierki i w ogóle każdą powierzchnię poziomą. Wszystko robiło wrażenie czystego, świeżego i właśnie odświętnego, jakby Londyn z okazji Gwiazdki postanowił włożyć nowiutką nomen omen śnieżnobiałą koszulę.

- Cały Sherlock: obrazić się na Boga i ukarać go brakiem wiary. Byłoby to śmieszne, gdyby nie było smutne. Biedny chłopiec, życie bez wiary jest ciężkie – powiedziała Emma. Szła drobnym krokiem, trzymając Johna pod ramię. W takie zimne dni biodro jej bardziej dokuczało.

- Myślę, że Sherlock chciałby być bardziej wierzący, tylko ma problem z tym, że istnienia Boga nie da się udowodnić – odparł John.

- Przecież to nie jest kwestia dowodów, tylko zaufania.

- Otóż to.

Kościół był bardzo przyjemny. Jasny, nieprzeładowany ozdóbkami, ale też nie przypominał sterylnego magazynu, jak niektóre nowoczesne budowle sakralne. Nie żebym często takowe odwiedzał. Ładny – dobre określenie, sympatyczny i w jakiś sposób ciepły. Boczne galerie podparte kolumnami, organy – i to niejedne, a w złotym prezbiterium dwa łukowate okna, przez które wpadały potoki chłodnego zimowego światła. Ławki były wypełnione, ale ktoś się posunął i zrobił miejsce Emmie. Modlitwa, psalm, czytanie kawałka Biblii... To co zwykle. Młody pastor kazanie rozpoczął standardowo, od narodzenia Dzieciątka, potem skręcił w stronę losu dzieci pokrzywdzonych przez los i spodziewałem się łzawych schematów, ale ku memu zaskoczeniu zaczął mówić o tych, którym pozornie nie brakuje niczego: mają co jeść, są ładnie ubrane i mają zabawki, ale są głodne uczuć. Prezenty pod choinką to niewiele, jeśli dziecko nie jest pewne miłości własnych rodziców, a jeśli jest przekonane, że nie jest kochane, to już prawdziwa katastrofa. Nawoływał w imię małego Jesusa, który miał się narodzić tej nocy, aby parafianie z okazji tego wielkiego dnia nie tylko wspierali datkami ubogich, ale też zastanowili się, czy w ich domach nie panuje ubóstwo innego rodzaju. Mądry facet.

Pomyślałem o Jessi Meller. Została uratowana? Bawi się w domu obiecanym kucykiem czy też siedzi przerażona w piwnicy jakiegoś zboczeńca?

Na koniec mszy chór odśpiewał słodkie, rozdzierające duszę „Ave Maria" i mogliśmy wracać do domu. Poszliśmy jeszcze z Johnem zapalić świece przed świętym Jerzym, patronem wojskowych. W Ghazni pewnie właśnie odprawia się krótkie nabożeństwa, chłopaki odbierają paczki świąteczne, dyżurni przygotowują stoły do świątecznej kolacji, a zmaltretowane choinki sypią igłami w nieprzychylnym klimacie.

- Boże, przyjmij tych, co zginęli i chroń resztę, żeby wrócili bezpiecznie do domu – mruknąłem, zapalając cienką świeczkę od innej. Przed świętym ze smokiem płonęło już ich kilkadziesiąt.

- Czasem nie wystarczy wrócić – powiedział John zniżonym głosem, odpalając swoją. A potem szepnął: - Zadzwoniłeś do Sally?

- Nie.

- Zadzwoń.

Zadzwoniłem, kiedy tylko znaleźliśmy się z powrotem na ulicy. Sally odebrała po czwartym sygnale.

- Cześć, Sally... Przeszkadzam?

- Cześć, Nigel. Poczekaj moment... – W tle słyszałem dziecięce piski i kwiki. Sally musiała przejść do innego pokoju, bo zrobiło się ciszej. – Jestem u rodziny. Przyjechała moja siostra z dziećmi, można oszaleć. – Jednak ton głosu świadczył, że jest z tego szaleństwa raczej zadowolona.

- Chciałem ci życzyć wesołych świąt. Takich naprawdę fajnych, bez awarii, z trafionymi prezentami i w ogóle.

- Dziękuję. – Słyszałem, po prostu _słyszałem_ uśmiech w jej głosie. – Wzajemnie, Nigel. Wesołych świąt i w ogóle. Bezawaryjnych. Jesteś na zewnątrz?

- Byliśmy w kościele z Johnem i panią Hudson, właśnie wracamy. Kazanie było o dzieciakach. Sally...?

- Tak?

- Jeśli to nie jest jakaś poufna sprawa... Ta dziewczynka, Jessi Meller, znaleźliście ją?

- Tak. – Ton Sally stwardniał.

- Cholera, bardzo jest źle? – spytałem i zaraz się zreflektowałem. – Przepraszam, Sal. Zdaje się, że nie powinienem o to pytać.

Sally odetchnęła bardzo głęboko.

- Nie została skrzywdzona fizycznie. _Klient_ Mellera chciał ją sam sobie dać na Gwiazdkę. Ale psychicznie nieprędko się z tego otrząśnie.

Zmieniłem pośpiesznie temat.

- Jutro, Sally? Obiecałaś, Boxing Day. Chyba że masz zamiar stać w jakiejś gigantycznej kolejce wyprzedażowej?

- Pamiętam, Nigel. Co prawda wyprzedaże kuszą, ale mam na oku raczej jakiś koncert, albo mecz.

- Super. To do jutra. Cześć.

- Dam znać rano. Pa, Nigel.

xxx

Było bezawaryjnie. Na tyle, na ile się dało z Holmesem, który zawładnął piekarnikiem i obszczekiwał każdego, kto próbował stamtąd eksmitować jego świętego indyka nadziewanego kasztanami - i Bóg wie czym jeszcze. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w przypływie fantazji wepchnął do środka pancernika. Chociaż z drugiej strony, pieczony pancernik chyba nie pachniałby tak niebiańsko... Kryzys zażegnała Emma, która przygarnęła mnie i łososia w swojej kuchni.

O trzeciej John włączył telewizor. Przemówienie jaśnie nam panującej Elżbiety II do narodu. Nie żeby ktoś był szczególnie zainteresowany tym, co królowa ma do powiedzenia, ale była to taka sama tradycja, jak choinka, indyk, christmas crackers i Mikołaje w supermarketach.

Pod wieczór wszystko było już przygotowane. Stół z kuchni przeniesiony do salonu i nakryty białym obrusem, pożyczonym od pani Hudson. Prezenty zgromadzone pod choinką. W kominku płonął ogień, a na kominku – świece. W drzwiach między kuchnią a salonem dyndała jemioła – ciekawe, kto miałby się pod nią całować? Przewidywałem tylko jedną parę do tej czynności. Zrobiło się nastrojowo i nawet uroczyście, bo John zrezygnował z wiecznego swetra i dżinsów, a wbił się w garniak, nawet pod krawatem. No cóż, wyłamałem się z ogólnej elegancji – nie miałem garnituru, za to wystroiłem się w markową koszulę w stylu safari.

Na świątecznej kolacji miał się zjawić inspektor Lestrade i być może tajemniczy Holmes starszy.

- Nie przyjdzie – oznajmił Sherlock, odpowiadając na pytanie Emmy. – Mycroft nie zniża się do spraw tak trywialnych jak rodzinne święta w starym i mało komfortowym mieszkanku zwykłych obywateli. Ku mej wielkiej uldze. Podczas poprzednich świąt musiałem go oglądać i przyznam, że nie były to najlepsze święta w moim życiu.

Emma trzepnęła go serwetką.

- Tamte święta to było coś okropnego. Wpierw obraziłeś Molly, potem zginęła ta biedaczka, a potem dostałeś depresji. A w czasie ostatnich byliśmy w żałobie. Postarajmy się, żeby to Boże Narodzenie było lepsze!

- To naprawdę nie będzie trudne. Dobry wieczór! – odezwał się wesoło ktoś od drzwi.

- Greg, kochany chłopcze! – Najwyraźniej dla Emmy wszyscy byli „chłopcami". – Molly przyjdzie?

Lestrade uściskał panią Hudson.

- Molly zdecydowała, że pojedzie na święta do siostry. Przypuszczam, że bała się esemesów Sherlocka.

Załapałem dowcip: znałem historyjkę o nagranym orgazmie niejakiej Adler. Biedna Molly... Zupełnie jakby Holmes postawił sobie jako życiowy cel doprowadzanie do szału wszystkich kobiet w otoczeniu. I nie tylko kobiet.

- A propos, Sherlock, wysłałeś Molly życzenia? – zapytał John.

- Nie. Po co?

- Jakiś powód by się znalazł. Uratowała ci życie, na przykład.

- Sam sobie uratowałem życie, za pomocą perfekcyjnie wykonanego planu, w którym owszem, Molly Hooper miała swój udział.

- Kiedy sobie przypomnę ten plan, to mam ochotę cię obić. Obiecywałeś być miły. To obejmuje również wysłanie choćby esemesa do przyjaciół. A Molly cię lubi.

- To, że Molly była we mnie zadurzona, nie znaczy, że mnie lubi. Kojarzę się jej z przykrymi rzeczami, na przykład seksem z Jimem Moriartym. Postanowiłem być miły i jej o sobie dzisiaj nie przypominać.

Wstrząsająca uprzejmość w wydaniu Sherlocka Holmesa.

- Wyślij jej maila – poradził Lestrade. – Znajdzie go w skrzynce dopiero jutro. Wilk syty, owca cała.

Inspektor był sympatycznym facetem i miał do swojego konsultanta świętą cierpliwość. Błyskawicznie się dogadaliśmy. Przyznałem się, że zaczynam kręcić z jego podwładną. Popatrzył na mnie jakoś dziwnie, oceniająco, a potem powiedział, że nie powinienem obiecywać Sally niczego, czego nie mogę spełnić. Gdzieś w tle zabrzmiało: „Jak ją skrzywdzisz, to odstrzelę ci łeb". Przysiągłem, że mam uczciwe zamiary i ewentualny romans, o ile w ogóle do niego dojdzie, będzie przebiegał na czystych zasadach. Żadnych trupów w szafach.

Emma zaczęła nas zwoływać do stołu, tajemniczy Mycroft się spóźniał i wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście nie przyjdzie, tak jak przewidywał Sherlock.

A jednak... Ledwo usiedliśmy, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek, John poszedł otworzyć i wrócił z nowym gościem. Kiedy Holmes nazwał swojego brata „rządowym Richelieu", nie mogłem się pozbyć wyobrażenia: taki sam Sherlock, tylko starszy o dychę i nie wiadomo czemu w czerwonej mycce. Tymczasem ci dwaj byli do siebie zupełnie niepodobni. Wspólne mieli tylko: wysoki wzrost oraz upodobanie do płaszczy i eleganckich ciuchów. Ale wersja Holmesa-kryminalisty była raczej luzacka i bezkrawatowa, a wersja rządowa to jaciepitole nie tylko krawat, ale jeszcze kamizelka i zegarek na dewizce. Poza tym za Sherlockiem ludzie się oglądali na ulicy, a jego brat był absolutnie nijaki. Na pierwszy rzut oka, bo na drugi w tym facecie było coś niepokojącego.

Powitanie wypadło raczej chłodnawo. Nikt nie próbował robić z Mycroftem „niedźwiadka", żadnego poklepywania po plecach, tak jak wtedy, gdy przyszedł Greg. Pełna oficjałka. A już z Holmesem młodszym w ogóle tylko kiwnęli sobie głowami, nawet nie podali rąk. A to dopiero serdeczna rodzinka.

Mycroft usiadł przy stole, Emma odmówiła modlitwę i nadchodziła chwila uroczystego krojenia indyka. Mieliśmy zjeść zwyczajną, tradycyjną kolację świąteczną i spędzić przyjemny wieczór na rozmowach, słuchaniu kolęd i tym wszystkim, co się robi z takiej okazji. Nic nie zapowiadało żadnej bomby.

A tu niespodzianie Johnny odchrząknął, zadzwonił łyżeczką w kieliszek i wstał. Siedziałem w takim miejscu, że miałem doskonały widok na niego i Holmesa, który zrobił w tym momencie minę pod tytułem „o rany, tylko nie to".

- Drodzy przyjaciele – zaczął Johnny, a ja już wiedziałem, że coś się kroi. – Jak wiecie, od pewnego czasu jesteśmy z Sherlockiem... khm... w związku. Otóż chciałem... chcieliśmy was przy tej miłej okazji, jaką są święta... – Holmes zwiesił nos i gapił się w talerz. - ...zawiadomić, że ten związek został zawarty oficjalnie. Czyli jesteśmy...

- Mężem i mężem – dokończył Sherlock grobowo. – Co naturalnie nie jest dla mego brata żadną tajemnicą, bo nas nieustannie śledzi.

Emma pisnęła radośnie, Lestrade roześmiał się głośno.

- Panowie, serdeczne gratulacje!

Mycroft tylko się uśmiechnął zdawkowo, patrząc na brata. A ja siedziałem jak słup, ogłuszony, przez dobrą minutę. No nie, no nie, no nie... Co za łajza z tego Johna, ani słowa nie pisnął!

- Ależ chłopcy, no jak można, ślub w tajemnicy, nikogo nie zaprosiliście? – skarciła ich Emma. – O Boże, nie mam dla was prezentu ślubnego!

- Kiedy? Kiedy? – dopytywał się Greg. – No patrzcie, co za top secret! Łobuzy. John, powinienem ci robić wieczór kawalerski!

A ja to nie?

John odprężył się w widoczny sposób.

- Niebawem minie miesiąc. Pobraliśmy się pod koniec listopada i pojechaliśmy w podróż poślubną do Włoch.

No ładnie. Nic dziwnego, że Holmes był na mnie taki cięty – wchrzaniłem mu się w miesiąc miodowy, ale z drugiej strony, z tego co widziałem i tak był bardziej zainteresowany zbrodniami.

- Gratuluję. Sherlock, John... – Mycroft skinął głową. – Wszystkiego najlepszego. Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek się ustatkujesz, braciszku. Mama byłaby szczęśliwa.

John położył Sherlockowi rękę na karku.

- No cóż, teraz już możemy chyba zacząć normalnie nosić obrączki? Mężu?

Holmes popatrzył na niego i rozjaśnił się. Uśmiechnął. Ciepło, serdecznie, zupełnie jak normalny, szczęśliwy człowiek.

- Dobrze, mężu. – I wyjął spod kołnierzyka łańcuszek. O, kurrrrczę! Wisiała na nim obrączka – srebrna ze złotym paskiem. Zdjął ją i podał Johnowi, który z powagą wsunął ją na palec detektywa. Po czym przyjął drugą obrączkę od mego przyjaciela i powtórzył całą operację. A potem oczywiście musieli się pocałować.

Emma wzruszyła się do łez. Zaczęła chlipać i wyciągnęła chusteczkę.

- Moi chłopcy... Jestem taka dumna... Pani Turner nareszcie przestanie zadzierać nosa!

- A ja jestem ciekaw, kto się oświadczył – odezwałem się wreszcie. – Gratuluję, stary, ale no naprawdę... Tego się nie robi kumplowi. Mogłeś przecież powiedzieć.

- Kiedy nie mogłem – usprawiedliwiał się Johnny. – Wpierw się mówi rodzinie. Ja rozmawiałem z Harry, ale Sherlock uparł się jak osioł w rowie, że nie powiadomi oficjalnie brata. I na tym się zastopowało. A oświadczył się oczywiście Sherlock. Ja nie miałbym tyle tupetu.

- Jakim cudem to nie wyciekło na zewnątrz? – zdumiał się Lestrade. – Musieliście przecież iść do urzędu, podpisać papiery, jest wpis do ksiąg... Tabloidy powinny się już od miesiąca aż dławić.

- Sherlock zagroził urzędnikom ujawnieniem kłopotliwych szczegółów ich życia osobistego – odparł John. – Mało się nie spaliłem ze wstydu. Ale, jak widać, zadziałało. Pokrójmy wreszcie tego indyka, nim wystygnie.

Zdjął pokrywę z półmiska i zamarł. A my razem z nim.

- Sherlock, co to jest...?!

- O co chodzi? Miał być indyk w warzywach i jest indyk w warzywach.

Emma wydała zszokowane „och!". Mycroft zakrył twarz dłonią. Greg zagryzł wargi i trząsł się od tłumionego śmiechu. Dokoła apetycznie przyrumienionej pieczeni leżał efektowny wianek czaszek – starannie wyrzeźbionych z małych ziemniaczków. Niektóre miały otwarte czerepy i widoczne mózgi, zrobione z połówek włoskich orzechów albo kawałków brokuła.

- Ty... podstępna glizdo puszysta – wysapał John. – Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymasz i coś wywiniesz. Mało ci było skorpiona na choince?

- Nieładne?

- Śliczne. Bardzo artystyczne – wykrztusiłem, starając się nie wybuchnąć histerycznym rechotem. Ostrożnie dziabnąłem jedną czaszkę widelcem. Emma jęknęła i zbladła jak prześcieradło.

Męską decyzję podjął Mycroft. Poszedł do kuchni, wrócił z miską i zgarnął do niej wszystkie dzieła młodszego brata. Poza indykiem naturalnie.

Po takich wstrząsach nic już nas nie mogło wytrącić z równowagi. Reszta posiłku upłynęła w atmosferze spokoju i pogody. Indyk okazał się pyszny, mego pieczonego łososia w migdałach szczerze chwalono, wino było bardzo dobre, a pudding pani Hudson pobił wszelkie rekordy. W swojej porcji znalazłem srebrną pięciofuntówkę, co miało mi zagwarantować pomyślność i szczęście na cały przyszły rok. Byłoby nieźle, gdyby się spełniło... Po kolacji stół wrócił na stare miejsce, porozsiadaliśmy się na kanapie i fotelach z kieliszkami wina i gwiazdkowymi ciastkami, Emma niezmordowanie pasła nas tortem, a Holmes młodszy grał na skrzypcach. Zaczął od „Cichej nocy" ale potem poleciały kawałki już nie tak „ciche". Tradycyjne kolędy przeplatały się ze świątecznymi przebojami i muzyką klasyczną. Rozpoznałem nawet Vivaldiego, choć nie byłem pewien tytułu, ale pewnie Holmes logicznie wybrał „Zimę". Holmes starszy natomiast oglądał choinkę, unosząc co i rusz brwi. Drzewko było całkiem spore i całe pstrokate od światełek, włochatych łańcuchów i Sherlockowego rękodzieła. Skorpion na moje wyraźne życzenie został wyeksponowany na czubku. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem tak dziwacznej choinki. Pan „Richelieu brytyjskiego rządu" chyba też nie. Intrygował mnie. Odzywał się niewiele, jadł też mało, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby czuł się skrępowany czy znudzony. Raczej chyba zmęczony. A kiedy patrzył na brata, jego twarz minimalnie zmieniała wyraz – jakoś tak w okolicach oczu i ust - jakby uśmiechał się do wewnątrz.

W końcu John ogłosił:

- Prezenty! Najmłodszy rozdaje! Sherlock, nurkuj pod choinkę.

Byłem bardzo ciekawy, jak grymaśny pan detektyw zareaguje na prezent ode mnie. Po tej dedukcji, jaką mi zafundował na temat byle jakich kosmetyków (wcale nie były byle jakie!), zestaw przeznaczyłem dla inspektora, który na pewno nie był aż tak wybredny. I rzeczywiście, był zadowolony, podobnie jak z dobrej szkockiej whisky od Johna. Dla pani Hudson, tak jak się spodziewałem, przeznaczony był mah-jong i komplet noży. John wzruszał się nad kurtką. Mycroft z bardzo dziwną miną oglądał zestaw ciepłych skarpetek w renifery i gałązki ostrokrzewu.

- W Pałacu Buckingham podobno są straszne przeciągi – powiedziała Emma serdecznym tonem.

Nie powinien narzekać, skarpetek nie widać pod spodniami, a ja dostałem ręcznie robiony szalik w rybki.

- Chciałam wydziergać granaty, ale nie wyglądały za dobrze i sprułam.

- Ryby są o wiele lepsze, kochana Emmo. Mam dość wojny.

Sally się uśmieje, jak jej jutro o tym opowiem.

Skarpetki, słodycze albo pachnące mydełka są tradycyjnym elementem i chyba świat by się zawalił, gdyby ich zabrakło pod choinką. Niemal każdy z nas otrzymał drobiazgi tego rodzaju – Mycroft poza skarpetkami został uszczęśliwiony pudełkiem z domowym keksem - ale były też podarki bardziej osobliwe i nie mam tu na myśli wodoodpornej latarki, którą na pewno kupił mi John. Miałem pewnie minę jeszcze dziwniejszą niż Mycroft, kiedy z podłużnego pudełka wyciągnąłem czerwoną jedwabną wstęgę, zakończoną kółkiem z zielonego kamienia.

- A cóż to takiego? – zainteresowała się pani Hudson, biorąc śliski materiał w dwa palce. – Szal?

Poczułem jak na twarz bucha mi gorąco. No doprawdy, trzeba być Holmesem – złośliwym padalcem, żeby dać mi pod choinkę zestaw szarf do bondage. Kiedy ten skubaniec je kupił? Razem z motylkiem i aloesowym smarowidłem? I jak przemycił?

- To akcesoria do wschodnich sztuk walki – odezwał się Mycroft. Rzuciłem mu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności i zrozumienia. Ja znałem Sherlocka raptem dziesięć dni, on miał go przez całe życie – to się musiało mu odbić na psychice.

A padalec tymczasem oglądał pudełko ode mnie. Potrząsnął, zagrzechotało cicho.

- Hmmm... – Odłożył na bok.

- Nie otworzysz? – zapytał John.

- Potem. I tak wiem, co jest w środku.

A już całkiem nietuzinkowe okazały się paczuszki, jakie przyniósł Mycroft. Wszystkie, co do jednej, zawierały czekoladki. Ale jakie! Emma ochała i achała nad bombonierką pełną czekoladowych kwiatów – każdy był inny. Róże, maki, tulipany, bratki...

- Dobry Boże, aż szkoda to jeść!

Ja i John dostaliśmy po czekoladowym Glocku, a Greg klasyczny rewolwer, niczym szeryf z Dzikiego Zachodu. Były dość ciężkie, chyba z nadzieniem. Spodziewałem się, że Sherlock też dostanie taką słodką broń, ale on otworzył długie, wąskie pudełeczko, w którym leżały kolorowe kulki. Chwilę potrwało, zanim zorientowaliśmy się, że to precyzyjnie odrobione i pomalowane barwnym lukrem planety Układu Słonecznego, ułożone w odpowiednim porządku i ładnie podpisane. Merkury, Wenus, Ziemia i tak dalej, aż do Neptuna.

- Doceniam twoje poczucie humoru, Mycroft – powiedział Holmes młodszy lodowato, a Holmes starszy obdarzył go drwiącym uśmieszkiem. Niby niepodobni, ale geny mieli te same, bez dwóch zdań.

Detektyw już miał zamknąć bombonierkę, kiedy zawahał się i wyłowił z niej utkniętą z boku malutką przezroczystą kopertkę z czarno-srebrnym prostokącikiem wewnątrz.

- Co to jest? – spytał, unosząc to coś do światła.

- Dossier.

- Czyje? Sprawa w prezencie gwiazdkowym? Mam nadzieję, że nie jakaś wymiotnie nudna polityka? – Podrzucił kopertę na dłoni i złapał.

- Twoje, Sherlock.

Widziałem, jak detektyw zamiera, a potem bardzo powoli obraca się w stronę brata. Wręcz czuło się w powietrzu dygot, jakby nad głowami przelatywał nam Blackhawk.

- I tak masz kopię – powiedział nieswoim głosem. Zaczął oddychać szybciej, zapowietrzył się i rozkaszlał.

- Zdefragmentowana, rozmieszczona w dziesięciu lokacjach, do których dostęp mam tylko ja i Anthea. Trzymasz w ręku jedyny kompletny egzemplarz – odparł Mycroft uprzejmie, unosząc kieliszek.

Holmes młodszy podszedł do kominka i wrzucił kartę pamięci w płomienie. A potem wyszedł z salonu, splatając ręce na karku.

Nic z tego nie rozumiałem. Reszta chyba pojmowała nieco więcej. Uśmiechali się, wymieniając spojrzenia. No tak, byłem człowiekiem spoza stada.

- Dziękuję, Mycroft – odezwał się John.

- Ależ proszę bardzo, drogi szwagrze.

- Czy on się obraził? – spytałem podejrzliwie. Brakowało tu tylko Holmesowego focha.

- Mój brat ma problemy z emocjami, co nie powinno być dla pana żadnym zaskoczeniem, majorze. Jest pan dość inteligentny, by to samodzielnie zauważyć.

A jakże, zauważyłem. Ślepy by zauważył.

- Analizuje życie matematycznie, rozkłada na czynniki pierwsze, porządkuje. Ma ogromny talent indukcyjny, ale gubi się w niuansach stosunków międzyludzkich, które są chaotyczne – ciągnął Mycroft niezbyt głośno i spokojnie, jakbyśmy rozmawiali o pogodzie, a nie bardzo prywatnych sprawach osoby trzeciej. – W tej chwili jest bardzo przejęty, a nie potrafi określić stanu własnych uczuć. Jako pięciolatek dostałby ataku furii: kilkugodzinne wycie i płacz. Obecnie musi się jedynie uspokoić, odciąć od bodźców i chwilę pobyć sam. Wróci mniej więcej za kwadrans. – Spojrzał na zegarek.

- Za dziesięć minut – sprostował John.

- O, czyli jest stały postęp... – mruknął Mycroft, a potem znów skierował na mnie bure, zimne oczy. – Doceniam to, co pan zrobił dla Sherlocka. Proszę przyjąć szczere podziękowanie. Kiedy się pan zdecyduje przeprowadzić do Londynu, z przyjemnością pomogę panu znaleźć pracę odpowiednią do kwalifikacji.

Niebezpieczny, bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek. Nie dziwię się, że Sherlock go nie znosi. Czy on właśnie mi zaproponował posadę cyngla?

- Kiedy? A nie „jeśli"?

- Och, to tylko kwestia czasu. Jest pan przecież śmiertelnie znudzony spokojnym życiem na wsi, majorze.

Rozmowa schodziła na dziwaczne, śliskie i dosyć nieświąteczne tory. Wszyscy byli tego doskonale świadomi i pewnie zadawali sobie też pytanie, co takiego zrobiłem dla Holmesa młodszego? John odchrząknął znacząco i spytał czy ktoś ma ochotę na obejrzenie bożonarodzeniowego specjalnego odcinka „Doktora Who", który zaczyna się... o właśnie za pięć minut i John tak czy owak będzie nagrywał. Wolałem Dziesiątego Doktora od Jedenastego, ale czemu nie? Doktor Who na gwiazdkę stawał się taką samą tradycją jak przemówienie królowej. Zgodziłem się bardzo chętnie, nawet z entuzjazmem, bo zauważyłem jak Mycroft rusza brwiami. Co, nie lubimy plebejskich rozrywek? Emma uwielbiała Dziesiątego, a Jedenastego darzyła sympatią i nazywała „miłym chłopcem". Gregowi było wszystko jedno, bo i tak wolał M.A.S.H. Wcześniej w rozmowie przyznał mi się, że nie znosi seriali kryminalnych (zwłaszcza amerykańskich), gdyż go strasznie irytują, tak bardzo są oddalone od realnego życia. Szaleńczo popularnego „Dextera" odpuścił sobie w momencie, kiedy stwierdził, że zaczyna lubić głównego bohatera. Lubić seryjnego mordercę! W pracy policjanta takie nastawienie było nie do przyjęcia.

Sherlock wrócił, kiedy już leciał „Doktor, wdowa i stara szafa". Usiadł na dywanie, opierając się plecami o fotel i rozpakował paczkę ode mnie. Kiedy wszyscy, łącznie z Mycroftem Holmesem, oglądali film, detektyw przez całą godzinę bawił się dużą przezroczystą kulą z labiryntem w środku. Zasada była prosta: przeprowadzić metalową kuleczkę przez te wszystkie zawijasy, od numerka do numerka – i na tym się kończyła prostota. Numerów było grubo ponad sto, a kulę trzeba było przechylać we wszystkie strony, obracać o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, tak i owak. Ja odpadałem już na siedemnastce. Robota jak dla sapera, jeden fałszywy ruch i następuje wybuch – to znaczy ta pieprzona kuleczka wylatywała z toru i trzeba było zaczynać od początku. A Holmes siedział na dywanie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i ile razy na niego spojrzałem, gapił się zafascynowany w ten kolorowy miszmasz, szczęśliwy jak prosię w obierkach. Aż mi się śmiać chciało, bo gdyby nie garniak, jeszcze bardziej by przypominał dzieciaka, który bawi się swoimi prezentami gdzieś w kącie za choinką, kiedy dorośli są zajęci czymś innym. Z całą pewnością lepiej trafiłem z tym labiryntem, niż z wodą po goleniu.

- Gdzie dotarłeś? – spytałem, kiedy Doktor już tradycyjnie pogromił zło i nastąpił happy end.

- Do osiemdziesięciu siedmiu – odparł, nie odrywając oczu od łamigłówki. – Szszszlag... No nie, znowu.

Zdławiłem śmiech.

- Dlaczego wtedy nie kupiłeś jej sobie sam?

- O, liczyłem, że zauważysz moje zainteresowanie i dostanę to pod choinkę.

Zastanowiłem się.

- Nieee... Wkręcasz mnie. Owszem, może i chciałeś dostać ten doprowadzający ludzi do szału gadżet, ale na pewno nie myślałeś, że będę na tyle inteligentny, spostrzegawczy i że _będzie mi się chciało_.

Wyszczerzył uzębienie.

- Punkt dla ciebie.

John wyłączył telewizor, Emma proponowała herbatę, Mycroft oznajmił, że powinien się już zbierać do domu, na co Sherlock natychmiast skontrował, że wesołych świąt, przekaż pozdrowienia parlamentowi i serdeczne podziękowania Anthei za gustowny wybór prezentów. Mycroft uśmiechnął się jakby rozgryzł cytrynę i wyraził troskę o stan zdrowia młodszego brata, na co wmieszał się John i obu ich rozstawił po kątach, mówiąc, żeby przynajmniej z okazji Bożego Narodzenia nie zachowywali się jak dwie pokłócone ze sobą gimnazjalistki.

- Przecież my się nie kłócimy! – odparli piekielni braciszkowie zgodnym (choć raz) chórem.

- Sherlock, nie zauważyłeś, że nie dostałeś prezentu ode mnie? – zagaił Johnny, zaglądając za fotel.

- Zauważyłem, ale sądziłem, że wręczysz mi się później, przewiązany wstążeczką, nago i wysmarowany dżemem pomarańczo...

- Sherlock!

- Ups... Wiśniowym?

- Przestań się wydurniać i wyłaź zza tego mebla. Jest jeszcze jeden prezent dla ciebie. Wspólny: ode mnie, pani Hudson i Grega.

Holmes wstał z podłogi, odruchowo obciągając marynarkę, a John uroczyście wręczył mu bardzo, ale to naprawdę bardzo malutkie pudełeczko. Spodziewałem się czegoś w rodzaju spinek do koszuli czy sygnetu, bo pudełko było z rodzaju tych, do jakich się pakuje biżuterię. Jednak Holmes wyjął z niego... klucz imbusowy.

Ja pierniczę... W kategorii dziwnych prezentów ten zdecydowanie przodował. Na dodatek pan kryminalista wpatrywał się w niego jak w ósmy cud świata.

- Och, John, naprawdę? Pani Hudson...?

Emma machnęła ręką.

- Kochany chłopcze, niech ci pójdzie na zdrowie. Wam obu.

- A co ze starym?

- Nie zależy mi na nim. Pomożecie mi je wystawić na ebayu, albo w ogóle oddam je potrzebującym.

- O co chodzi? – syknąłem do Grega.

- Łóżko – odszepnął ze śmiechem. – Kupiliśmy Sherlockowi łóżko.

Holmes usłyszał.

- Sądząc z klucza, do samodzielnego montażu. Niezbyt drogie, ale i nie najtańsze. Ikea. Drewniane. – Obrócił imbus w palcach. - Hmmmm... Nie białe, bo pani Hudson uważa białe meble za niepraktyczne, poza tym to jest _męska_ sypialnia... Ale też nie ciemne, gdyż za bardzo przypominałoby okropieństwo, które tam jeszcze stoi. Czyli jasne naturalne drewno. Zapewne też jest węższe. No i najważniejsze pytanie: jakim cudem udało się wam to przede mną ukryć?

- Wciągnęliśmy do spisku panią Turner i przyjęła przesyłkę pod swój adres – wyjaśniła Emma ze śmiechem.

Co, u licha, było nie w porządku ze starym łóżkiem w sypialni Holmesa? Jakaś paranoja. Wyglądał na tak uszczęśliwionego, jakby wygrał na loterii. Schował klucz do kieszonki na piersi. Objął Johna.

- Oooch, co za dzień. Odzyskałem wolność i to nawet podwójnie. John, pani Hudson, Greg... Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!

- Nadal uważasz, że święta to nudne zawracanie głowy? – spytał John, nieco przyduszony.

- Przyznaję, że mają pewne zalety.

Pomyślałem o małżeńskim łożu w _chalet_, którego unikałem, najczęściej wybierając na noc kanapę w bawialni albo wyrko w gościnnym pokoju. Nie lubiłem spać na tej cholernej kobyle, nie umiałem tam odpoczywać i częściej, niż gdziekolwiek indziej właśnie tam powracała do mnie w snach somalijska wojna. Kojarzyło mi się fatalnie i _rozwodowo_. No ale Holmes się nie rozwiódł, wręcz przeciwnie, zwiódł się z Johnnym całkiem solidnie. Chyba że ten znienawidzony mebel kojarzył mu się z kimś, z kim był przed Johnem... Ale nie, zaraz, podobno wprowadzili się tutaj równocześnie. Nie, nie ogarnę tego, pal sześć.

Holmes starszy zdążył się ubrać i już wyciągał komórkę, pewnie żeby zamówić taksówkę.

- Mycroft, zaczekaj! Nie idź jeszcze – odezwał się Sherlock.

- Słucham...? – wyrwało się Holmesowi rządowemu z zaskoczeniem.

- Zostań jeszcze chwilę. Nie, nie zdejmuj płaszcza. – Detektyw porwał swój z wieszaka. – Reszta też niech się ubierze.

- Wychodzimy gdzieś?

- Tak i nie. – Łobuzerski śmiech, przygryziona warga. Jakiś tajemniczy kartonik, wyciągnięty z zakamarka.

- Co ty knujesz?

Co knuł Holmes młodszy, okazało się, kiedy nas wszystkich wywlókł po składanej drabinie, przed klapę na dach. Emma trochę się opierała, ale jakoś ją wywindowaliśmy. Wszystko dokoła było nieskazitelnie białe od śniegu - na tyle, na ile to możliwe w Londynie. Odetchnąłem zimnym powietrzem, czując się nie wiadomo czemu absurdalnie szczęśliwy.

- Wiesz, że to jest zakazane poza terminem piątego listopada i Nowym Rokiem? – odezwał się surowo Lestrade.

- Jesteś policjantem, aresztuj mnie – odpyskował Sherlock, niefrasobliwie odpalając fajerwerk.

- Jestem z wydziału zabójstw, a nie porządku publicznego. Poza tym musiałbym aresztować samego siebie za współudział.

Patrzyliśmy jak na zamglonym, miejskim niebie z wizgiem rozpryskują się fontanny kolorowych iskier. Pięknie. Wspaniale. Radośnie. Godne uczczenie Narodzin Pana. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że się szczerzę jak głupek, choć strzały budziły gdzieś w głębi czaszki wspomnienie tych niekolorowych i śmiercionośnych. A niech tam. Wesołych Świąt! Szczęśliwych Świąt, ludzie! Na Baker Street nieliczni o tej porze przechodnie przystawali i podnosili głowy. W oknach po drugiej stronie ulicy pokazało się kilku zaciekawionych sąsiadów. Pokaz trwał krótko, może z dziesięć minut. Greg z Johnem pomagali Emmie zejść po stromych stopniach. Przytrzymywałem klapę, żeby przypadkiem nie spadła im na głowy. Detektyw zbierał do pudełka dowody swego przestępstwa, czyli papierowe gilzy po sztucznych ogniach. Kątem oka zobaczyłem jak podchodzi do niego Mycroft. Holmes starszy powiedział coś cicho, a potem niespodziewanie uściskał brata – krótko, jakoś niezręcznie, wstydliwie, jakby było to coś zakazanego. I natychmiast odszedł, a Sherlock został tam, na zdeptanym śniegu i wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

Postanowiłem udawać, że w ogóle tego nie widziałem.

Mycroft zaproponował Gregowi podwiezienie. Emma była już zmęczona, pożegnała się i poszła do siebie. A my we trzech leniliśmy się jeszcze w salonie, objedzeni jak wieprzki. Nawet wybredny Sherlock jadł tego wieczora więcej niż zwykle, pewnie żeby nie robić przykrości Emmie. Na swój sposób ją uwielbiał i gotów był iść na daleko idące poświęcenia, nawet wpychając w siebie aż dwa kawałki świątecznego ciasta. Wyciągnąłem się na dywanie przed kominkiem, Holmes rozsiadł się na fotelu ze skrzypcami i pogrywał coś bardzo sennego, a John opierał się o jego kolana.

- Zdecydowałeś się iść na odwyk, Duncan. Dobra decyzja – odezwał się detektyw leniwie.

- Hm? – Nawet mi się nie chciało denerwować. To Holmes, Holmesy tak mają: nadszczerość, niska empatia i skóra gruba jak u nosorożca.

- Mam na myśli to, że od pewnego czasu drastycznie ograniczyłeś alkohol. Dziś tylko wino do kolacji, a teraz to John raczy się drinkiem, a ty zadowoliłeś się colą. Bardzo dobrze. Porównując obserwacje z danymi statystycznymi, już zaczynałeś pasować do definicji wysokofunkcjonującego alkoholika. To się da wyleczyć.

- W przeciwieństwie do wysokofunkcjonującej socjopatii? – Nie mogłem sobie odmówić lekkiej uszczypliwości.

- Socjopatia, zespół Aspergera, zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe, nie wspominając o zwyczajnej genialności - oto pełen zestaw moich dysfunkcji, jeśli to cię interesuje – oznajmił Holmes ze wzgardliwą godnością.

- Zwyczajna genialność. Sherlock... Litości, ja nie mogę się śmiać... Za dużo zjadłem – odezwał się John.

- A, i mam zapalenie oskrzeli! – dodał Sherlock triumfalnie.

- To się da wyleczyć.

Johnny przewrócił się na bok, rechocąc i jęcząc.

- Ej, a ja mam PTSD!

- Phi, ja też.

- Ale mniejszy.

- Ja też mam zespół stresu pourazowego! – wtrącił Holmes.

- Ty masz zespół stresu połóżkowego, który zaraz jutro wyleczymy – ściął go Johnny bezlitośnie. – Wypraszam sobie, żebyś mi podkradał dysfunkcje. I tak masz więcej.

- Istny klub popaprańców – powiedziałem. - Alkoholizm, nerwice wojenne i społeczne niedostosowania. Kto będzie prezesem?

- Sherlock.

- Ale tylko tytularnie. Nie mam czasu na robienie zebrań.

- Boże broń, Anglia by upadła, gdyby Sherlock Holmes zajął się robotą papierkową zamiast mężnie ścigać przestępców. Będziesz klubową maskotką. W czapeczce.

To było moje najlepsze Boże Narodzenie od wielu lat. Nawet czaszki na półmisku wspominałem pozytywnie – niezła anegdota do opowiadania. Nie żałowałem ani przez moment, że przyjąłem zaproszenie Johna. W każdym razie nie teraz. Byczyłem się na powycieranym dywanie z poduszką pod głową i słuchałem wygłupów, a nawet w nich uczestniczyłem.

- Cieszę się, że się w końcu jakoś dogadaliście – powiedział John. – Z początku czułem się jak sędzia na ringu.

- Ja go wcale nie lubię, tego twojego Francuza – odparł Sherlock, pukając go smyczkiem.

- I wzajemnie. Z przyjemnością zajmuję stanowisko etatowego wroga – nie pozostałem dłużny.

- Nie. Nie jesteś wrogiem, Duncan – zaprzeczył niespodziewanie. – Wrogiem był Moriarty. Ty możesz być co najwyżej nie-przyjacielem.

- Nieprzyjacielem? Jest jakaś różnica? A co z przyjaciółmi?

- Ja mam bardzo niewielu przyjaciół. Jeden właśnie leży mi na stopach. Drugi prawdopodobnie przyjął zaproszenie na drinka od mego brata.

- Lestrade – domyśliłem się.

- Zawsze był wobec mnie lojalny, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie miał powodów. Moja przyjaciółka właśnie szykuje się do snu na parterze.

Emma... „Stado" Holmesa. Wymieniał ludzi, którym ufał.

- A Molly? Gdzie ją zaklasyfikujesz? – spytał John.

- Molly jest w grupie „życzliwych", razem ze Stamfordem.

- A Sally Donovan w kategorii „nieprzyjaciele"? – upewniłem się.

- Nie-przyjaciele – zaakcentował Holmes. - Z Sally znamy się od dawna, ale ona mi nie ufa, ani ja jej. Nie lubimy się, jednak darzymy pewnym szacunkiem. A kiedy było trzeba, Sally stanęła po mojej stronie. Jeśli to będzie konieczne, zrobię to samo dla niej.

- Aha, czyli to taki niechętny pakt? A co z Mycroftem?

Holmes ze zgrzytem przeciągnął smyczkiem po strunach, aż się wzdrygnąłem.

- Mycroft jest człowiekiem poza wszelkimi klasyfikacjami. – W sumie nie byłem zdziwiony. – To moja rodzina, ale zdać się na niego całkowicie, nie zostawiając sobie żadnej furtki, och, to byłoby zbyt głupie. Duncan, jeśli on ci zaproponuje pracę, również mu nie ufaj. – Smyczek nakreślił w powietrzu U. – Mycroft ma w życiu jeden najwyższy priorytet, a jest nim dobro narodowe. Rzuci mu na pożarcie wszystko i każdego. Nawet siebie.

Holmesowie – inny gatunek istot rozumnych, hm...

xxx

Jeśli nawet przez chwilę mignęło mi, że nie czekają mnie już w Londynie żadne niespodzianki, to się myliłem. Boxing Day zaczął się tradycyjnie, od kawy. John - gorzka z mlekiem, jego (cha-cha!) małżonek – czarna z cukrem, ja – bardzo mocna, ze śladową ilością mleka i cukru. Po wczorajszym obżarstwie nie mogłem patrzeć na jedzenie, więc tylko ze zdrowego rozsądku podgrzałem sobie w mikrofali dwie czaszki z brokułem. Holmes rzucił mi przychylne spojrzenie, zadowolony, że ktoś jednak docenił jego kunszt kulinarno-rzeźbiarski, ale zaraz się skrzywił, bo John postawił przed nim kanapkę, kieliszek z tabletkami i szklankę wody.

- Nie rób min, Sherlock. Może ty jesteś tutaj spec od trupów, ale ja jestem specjalista od żywych. I póki żyjesz, pozostajesz w strefie moich kompetencji.

- Wiesz, że nie jadam tak wcześnie.

- Czyli wracamy do zastrzyków?

- Jestem katowany we własnym domu. Przez najbliższą mi osobę. To się nazywa...

- BDSM – dokończyłem niewinnym tonem.

Uśmiali się obydwaj. Holmes jakoś wmusił w siebie podkład pod leki, a potem wzięliśmy się za demontaż łoża w sypialni. W częściach wylądowało w zapuszczonym lokalu 221C, czekając aż zdecyduje się jego dalszy los.

- Och, szkoda, że to nie piąty listopada. Odkupiłbym je od pani Hudson, porąbał i spalił w ognisku razem z Guyem Fawkesem – powiedział Holmes, biorąc się pod boki i patrząc na rozkawałkowany mebel. Miałem wrażenie, że ma ochotę to łóżko kopnąć.

- Bogiem a prawdą, mogłeś to zrobić już dawno – odparł John. – Odkupić, wyrzucić i wstawić coś, co by cię nie przyprawiało o bezsenność.

- Myślałem, że pani Hudson jest do niego przywiązana. Nie chciałem ranić jej uczuć.

- A tu mi rośnie kaktus. Jakoś nie miałeś oporów przed niszczeniem jej tapety, przypalaniem dywanu, zalewaniem kwasem stołu w kuchni i tak dalej. Po prostu nie przyszło ci do głowy takie zwykłe, trywialne rozwiązanie problemu, jak jakiemuś zwykłemu śmiertelnikowi.

Poszliśmy z Johnem do pani Turner pod 222A po paczki z Ikei, a kiedy wracaliśmy, w progu natknęliśmy się na Holmesa, dyskutującego z jakimś policjantem. A raczej popisowo robiącego biednego konstabla w konia. Aż się zatrzymaliśmy, obserwując to jak urzeczeni.

- Fajerwerki...? – zachrypiał Holmes i pociągnął głośno nosem. – Tutaj? Jest pan pewien? – Zamrugał załzawionymi oczami i zaniósł się popisowym kaszlem, jakby miał za chwilę wycharczeć płuca na chodnik.

- Otrzymaliśmy doniesienie o złamaniu przepisów.

Holmes patrzył na niego żałośnie, kuląc się w kraciastym szlafroku, owinięty moim szalikiem w rybki.

- Sądzi pan, że ja się nadaję do jakiegoś łamania przepisów? – wyszemrał.

Konstabl z każdą sekundą tracił pewność siebie.

- Że wczoraj, z gorączką trzydzieści dziewięć i trzy byłem w stanie puszczać na dachu nielegalne sztuczne ognie?

- Eee... No, cóż...

- Czy będzie mnie pan, konstablu, nadal trzymał na tym zimnie, czy mogę już wrócić do łóżka i spokojnie chorować? – Ponowne artystyczne smarkanie i kaszel.

- Nie śmiej się – wyszeptał John za moimi plecami. – Błagam, nie śmiej się.

Zagryzłem wargi prawie do krwi.

- Mam nadzieję, że pan miał weselsze święta, niż ja – kontynuował Sherlock posępnie i łzawo, gapiąc się policjantowi prosto w oczy. Z wyrzutem. Facet złamał się po kolejnych pięciu sekundach. Schował mandat do kieszeni i zasalutował.

- Widocznie zaszła pomyłka. Przepraszam i życzę powrotu do zdrowia, panie Holmes.

Wsunęliśmy się do korytarza jak baletnice, odgrywające na scenie sosenki: milcząco, sztywno i na paluszkach. Dopiero kiedy zamknęły się za nami drzwi, ryknęliśmy potwornym śmiechem, osuwając się po ścianie.

- Bestia z dna piekieł... – wykrztusił John. – Mackowaty potwór, bo glizda puszysta to już za słabe określenie.

- Nie obrażaj mnie – nadął się „potwór". - Chciałeś płacić grzywnę wysokości dwustu funtów?

- Ja?!

- Przecież nie ja. Ja jestem chory. Poza tym jesteśmy małżeństwem i wszystko jedno, kto płaci mandaty.

- Ej! Bo ci zrobię separację od stołu i łóżka.

- Na razie nie możesz. Nie macie jeszcze na czym spać. – Zapukałem znacząco w trzymany karton. – Zbieraj się, Johnny Boy. Musimy jeszcze przytargać jedno pudło i materac.

Łóżko okazało się takie, jak przepowiedział Holmes: skromne ale ładne, drewniane i bejcowane na przytłumiony jasnobrązowy kolor. Z wysokim żeberkowanym wezgłowiem i niskim frontem. Sam bym takie chciał. Co prawda instrukcja montażu tradycyjnie mijała się z tym, co mieliśmy rozbabrane na podłodze sypialni, a porównanie schematów na papierze z realem przerosło nawet naszego geniusza. Oczywiście zostały nam też nadprogramowe śrubki. Holmes ciskał się z tego powodu i wylewał kubły jadu na niekompetencje durnych Szwedów, póki John nie wpadł na pomysł, że są to części zapasowe. Wtedy się trochę uspokoił. A już całkiem mu przeszło, kiedy wyciągnął się jak długi na nowiutkim materacu z miną rozgłaskanego kota.

- No i jak? Zadowolony z prezentu? – spytał John, uśmiechając się do swojego kłopotliwego kryminalnego skarbu.

- Mmmm... Szczęśliwy. Jak... Hmm... Jakbym dostał sprawę potrójnego morderstwa w zamkniętym od wewnątrz hotelowym pokoju, dokonanego za pomocą niewiadomego narzędzia...

- ...przez holenderską zakonnicę ninja.

- Ubierasz w słowa moje skryte marzenia. Kocham cię. Jesteś cudowny jak...

- Miejsce zbrodni.

- O poranku.

- Czy wy zawsze tak ze sobą gadacie? – jęknąłem.

- Tylko jak jesteśmy w nastroju romantycznym. – John pozbierał kartony i poszedł wynieść je do śmietnika.

Przeciągnąłem się, aż mi trzasnęło w krzyżu.

- No, dobra... Koło południa pewnie zadzwoni Sally, gdzieś pójdziemy. Jak się spakuję teraz, będę miał z głowy i więcej czasu.

- Nie musisz się pakować – odezwał się Holmes.

- Jutro wracam do domu.

- Nie jutro.

- Owszem, jutro. Mam poranny lot dwudziestego siódmego.

- Niezupełnie. – Holmes popatrzył na mnie tymi swoimi niepokojącymi ślepiami husky. – Ktoś ci przebukował bilet.

- Ktoś...?! Cholera jasna, psiakrew, ktoś?! Ha! Krwi! – Porwałem z podłogi koc, narzuciłem na tego skubanego cwaniaczka, potarmosiłem i parę razy mu przyłożyłem. Otwartą dłonią i niezbyt mocno. Myślałem, że będzie się bronił, że zacznie się kotłowanina, ale Sherlock tylko zwinął się w ciasny kłąb, instynktownie chroniąc pierś i brzuch, jakby go miała skopać grupa skinów. Zmieszałem się trochę. Przecież to tylko kocówka i to wyjątkowo lajtowa.

- Skończyłeś? – dobiegło spod koca. – Nie chcę się Johnowi tłumaczyć z nowych siniaków.

- Skończyłem. Znów mi się wpieprzasz w życie osobiste!

Miglanc wyjrzał spod koca.

- Przecież i tak nie miałeś ochoty wyjeżdżać.

- Ale sam powinienem podjąć taką decyzję!

- Sam przecież byś jej nie podjął. Odleciałbyś jutro, siedział sam w domu i znów zacząłbyś pić. W samotności ludziom przychodzą do głowy głupie rzeczy.

Drań miał rację. Coś mnie ukłuło w środku. Przypomniałem sobie, co Johnny mówił u mnie o samotności Holmesa.

- Powiesz, co się stało wtedy, we wrześniu, kiedy John zerwał się ode mnie jak ukąszony i poleciał do Londynu? Był cały w nerwach, w nocy nie spał, jakby tutaj wydarzyła się jakaś katastrofa. A potem nabrał wody w usta.

Milczał dłuższą chwilę.

- Przedawkowałem leki – powiedział wreszcie niechętnie.

- O, kurwa, Jezu Chryste! Chciałeś się zabić?!

Zmarszczył się, zaciskając szczęki z irytacji.

- Normale i ich nadinterpretacje! Duncan, czy ja wyglądam na człowieka o skłonnościach samobójczych?

- Szczerze? Tak.

Parsknął pogardliwie, prostując się i wkładając ręce pod głowę.

- Kiedy mówię, że przedawkowałem leki, dokładnie to mam na myśli. Złe dozowanie, brak fachowej opieki medycznej, wszystko dlatego, że zaufałem lekarce, która była idiotką - jak większość lekarzy. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się zatrułem. Nie, nie mam zamiaru się zabić. Nie, John nie musi mnie pilnować na każdym kroku. Jestem dorosły. Jestem samodzielny, nawet do mego brata to w końcu dotarło. Jestem... zamężny. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Słownik nie nadąża za zmianami społeczno-kulturowymi, nie sądzisz?

- A ja nie nadążam za tobą – westchnąłem, opierając się o wezgłowie. – Myślałem, że będziesz zachwycony, kiedy wyjadę. Nareszcie sami, żadnego homofoba w domu, John tylko dla ciebie, gorący seks na stole kuchennym i te sprawy. Na kiedy mnie przebukowałeś?

- Na drugiego stycznia.

- Nowy Rok w Londynie? Brzmi nieźle...

- Będą pokazy fajerwerków w okolicach Big Bena i London Eye. Wielkie widowisko. Może znów załapiemy się na jakiś mandat...?

Roześmiałem się.

- Komediant. Wyglądałeś jakbyś umierał na katar. Jakim sposobem?

- Amoniak potrafi zdziałać cuda. - Usiadł, wtykając sobie skłębiony koc za plecy. - Duncan...?

- Mhm?

- Jesteś ziszczonym koszmarem pacyfisty. Weteran, sztywny jak kij do polo i równie nieskomplikowany. Mój brat cię ozłoci. Uczciwy, prosty, lojalny...

Facet zwyczajnie się prosi, żeby mu dać w ucho.

- Czy zostaniesz moim nie-przyjacielem?

Chyba się przesłyszałem.

- Że co?

- Czy chcesz być moim nie-przyjacielem? Duncan, my się nie polubimy, ty denerwujesz mnie, a ja ciebie, ale jestem przekonany, że mogę ci ufać. Masz zasady, których się trzymasz. Owszem, jesteś trepem ze skłonnością do agresji, ale nie sprzedasz mnie tabloidom za marne pensy i w razie czego osłonisz mi plecy.

Wdech. Wydech. Wdech.

- Holmes, jesteś egoistycznym, rozpuszczonym bajerantem i kanciarzem. Manipulujesz ludźmi, masz zdolności do współczucia na poziomie małża. I ewidentnego fioła. Inteligencja nie równa się mądrość, Holmes, a ty jesteś tylko inteligentny. To, kurwa, nie wystarcza do życia.

Przełknął kurczowo. Wyglądał na urażonego - i dobrze mu tak.

- Wiem. Ale się staram.

Sekundowy prawdziwy Holmes. Stara się, uczy, ha... No w sumie, owszem, zauważyłem, tyle, że jego starania wyglądają jak taniec słonia w sklepie z porcelaną. Rozpacz w kratkę. I co tu z takim począć? Jednak John coś tam w nim zobaczył, czymś go ta łajza cywilna ujęła, że poszedł za nim jak za szczurołapem z Hameln... A niech to, Holmes grał dla niego. Grał, kiedy doktorek miał te swoje pustynne sny. Grał też dla mnie. Myliłem się, nie małż – kot. Niezależny, samolubny i wygodnicki kocur, co przyłazi i mruczy, kiedy człowiek ma parszywy nastrój. Koty lgną do ludzi i potrafią odpłacać przywiązaniem za dobre traktowanie. Łapią myszy i takie tam...

Holmes patrzył w bok, gryząc dolną wargę.

- Będę twoim nie-przyjacielem. Coś mi się wydaje, że ty takich nie-przyjaciół potrzebujesz – odpowiedziałem i wyciągnąłem do niego rękę, z opóźnieniem uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie zrobiłem rzecz zakazaną.

Spojrzał na mnie, popatrzył na moją dłoń wiszącą w powietrzu... A potem ostrożnie podał mi swoją. Miał zaskakująco mocny, męski uścisk, mimo tych delikatnych artystycznych łapek.

- Ufff... – rozległ się od drzwi głos Johna. – Co za ulga. Stoję tu już od wieków, wstrzymując oddech. Prawie się udusiłem. Kto chce kawy?


	9. Część 9

Koło południa dostałem sms od Sally: _Trafalgar Square koło choinki, 2:00, możesz? Sal_

Odpisałem: _Dla ciebie zawsze mogę. N._

Odpowiedź: _Świntuszek. S._

John się obśmiał, kiedy mu to pokazałem.

- Wyrobiłeś sobie, jak widzę, opinię ogiera – skomentował.

Holmes rzucił mi tylko spojrzenie pod tytułem „wiem absolutnie wszystko, ale nie chce mi się z tobą gadać". Przeglądał prasę i narzekał na wyjątkowe lenistwo londyńskich przestępców.

- Czy oni myślą, że banki się same okradną, narkotyki same rozprowadzą, a ofiary same zamordują?

- Sherlock, bandyci też chcą mieć święta. Zdobądź się na trochę tolerancji. Może byś zaczął wypychać pancernika?

Instrukcja obsługi Sherlocka Holmesa miała na pewno więcej stron i była bardziej skomplikowana od ikeowskich wytycznych montażu łóżka.

Ostatnia czysta koszula, którą miałem włożyć na podróż – nie ma co, muszę zrobić pranie, skoro zostaję w Londynie jeszcze tydzień. Prezerwatywy? Zero, ale na pewno będzie po drodze jakaś otwarta drogeria albo automat. Wypadałoby Sally podarować jakiś drobiazg... Po krótkim namyśle włożyłem do kieszeni czekoladowego glocka od Mycrofta. Średni prezent dla faceta, ale dla policjantki nie lubiącej kwiatków w sam raz.

Z Baker Street na Charing Cross było tylko kilkanaście minut metrem. Miałem jeszcze czas, więc wysiadłem na Piccadilly i dalej poszedłem pieszo. Przyglądałem się tętniącemu życiem miastu już nie jako przelotny gość, turysta, tylko potencjalny mieszkaniec. Zwracałem uwagę na rozmieszczenie sklepów spożywczych, punktów aptecznych, budek telefonicznych, parkingów i przejść dla pieszych. Rejestrowałem w pamięci przystanki autobusowe. Miałem podjąć ogromnie ważną decyzję i na pół odruchowo robiłem logistykę.

Na Trafalgar Square jak zwykle tłum, tym gęściejszy, że był dzień wolny. Pod gigantyczną choinką chórek w kolorowych szalikach i czapkach z pomponami wesoło wyśpiewywał „Good King Wenceslas". Słuchając, zapatrzyłem się na fontannę, zamyśliłem i kiedy ktoś dotknął mego łokcia, wzdrygnąłem się, odruchowo przyjmując postawę chroniącą krocze i gardło.

- To tylko ja. – Sally zaśmiała się niepewnie.

- Witaj. – Zakłopotany, pocałowałem ją w rękę. – Mam coś dla ciebie. – Wyciągnąłem czekoladowy pistolet, opakowany w folię, w ostatniej chwili zorientowałem się, że wygląda to tak, jakbym chciał panią sierżant zastrzelić i podałem broń kolbą do przodu.

Poszliśmy wolno wzdłuż placu. Prezent okazał się trafiony. Sally chichotała nad glockiem i mówiła, że koleżanki z pracy chyba padną, jak im go pokaże. Opowiedziałem jej o zestawie planet, który dostał detektyw – śmiała się jeszcze bardziej. Ale kiedy wspomniałem o karcie pamięci i dziwacznym zachowaniu obu piekielnych braciszków, szeroko otworzyła oczy.

- Co mogło tam być? – zastanowiłem się głośno.

- Coś, za co taka Kitty Riley dałaby się przelecieć bandzie pijanych trolli – odparła Sally. – Pewnie całe życie Świra, łącznie z ocenami z podstawówki, wycinaniem migdałków i kompletną kartoteką z kliniki odwykowej. Nic dziwnego, że to spalił. Czy my znów rozmawiamy o Holmesie?

- Na to wygląda. Jakaś klątwa...

Pokazałem Sally szalik w rybki. Dostała nowego ataku śmiechu.

- Święta bez ohydnego szaliczka świętami straconymi. Ja zostałam uszczęśliwiona łapką do garnków. Zrobiła ją moja mała siostrzenica w szkole na pracach ręcznych i nie ma sposobu, żebym się tego brzydactwa pozbyła.

- A wiesz co dostał Mycroft od pani Hudson? – zniżyłem konfidencjonalnie głos. – Skarpety w _renifery_.

Sally aż się zgięła w pół.

- Ona jest niesamowita. Chyba tylko pani Hudson może podarować skarpetki w reniferki facetowi, który trzęsie całym parlamentem. Ufff... Co robimy dalej?

- Wiesz co bym chciał...?

- Iść do mnie, żeby uprawiać dziki seks aż do utraty tchu?

- To też... - I raptem z przerażeniem usłyszałem sam siebie, jak mówię: - Chciałbym się w tobie zakochać.

Popatrzyła na mnie z miną, którą odczytałem jako: „O Boże, facet zwariował". Milczenie się przedłużało, aż w końcu Sally rzuciła stanowczo:

- Powinniśmy porozmawiać.

- Powinniśmy.

- Nie tutaj.

- Nie tutaj – zgodziłem się potulnie.

Dopiero kiedy zainstalowaliśmy się w herbaciarni i złożyliśmy zamówienie, Sally wbiła we mnie surowy wzrok nad nastrojową świeczką i stroikiem z ostrokrzewu.

- Nigel, widzimy się trzeci raz w życiu. Raz poszliśmy do łóżka. Co to ma być? Czy ty mi się oświadczasz?

- Broń Boże.

- No to się wytłumacz.

Odetchnąłem głęboko.

- To jest skomplikowane. – Do licha, czy ja właśnie wygłosiłem najbardziej wyświechtane zdanie, katowane w telenowelach? – Nie, Sally, nie kocham cię i się nie oświadczam. Lubię cię, jesteś świetną dziewczyną. Jesteś śliczna, jesteś inteligentna, zabawna... No, masz pełno zalet. Ale chciałbym się zakochać. W tobie. Bo wiesz, to nie jest tak, że miłość spada komuś na łeb i alleluja. To znaczy tak, owszem, zdarza się... – Chyba zaczynałem gadać mało składnie. – Tyle, że tak to się zakochują szczeniaki, a ja jestem stary pies. W tym wieku rwać laski w pubach to po prostu już nie wypada. Chcę czegoś stałego.

- Mieszkasz we Francji.

- Mam dom we Francji. Pusty dom. Najbliżsi sąsiedzi kilometr dalej. A tu, w Londynie, zaproponowano mi pracę. Nic prostszego, spakować walizkę i się przeprowadzić. Dlatego pytam: czy możemy razem budować jakiś układ?

- Nigel, jesteś przerażająco rozsądny.

- Nie jestem rozsądny, tylko wystraszony. Małżeństwo mi się rozlatywało prawie rok, a od sierpnia jestem zupełnie sam i mało przez to nie zwariowałem. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy jestem dla ciebie takim sobie przelotnym facetem na krótki wesoły seks, czy mogę liczyć na coś więcej. Ewentualnie. W perspektywie. Czy uważasz, że warto ze mną próbować.

Kelnerka przyniosła nam zamówione herbaty: zieloną dla Sally i czarną dla mnie. Przez minutę mieliśmy zajęcie i oboje mogliśmy trochę ochłonąć. Co ja właściwie robiłem? Odbiło mi? Proponowałem stały związek dziewczynie, młodszej ode mnie co najmniej o dychę. Atrakcyjnej, samodzielnej i, jak to określił Holmes, lubiącej seks bez zobowiązań. Nie powinienem się zdziwić, jeśli mnie wyśmieje i spuści po brzytwie.

Sally starannie mieszała herbatę.

- Wiesz co, Nigel? Byłam już z różnymi facetami. Byli tacy na jedną noc, i tacy na więcej. Był taki, co mi strasznie dużo obiecywał, a w rezultacie nic z tego nie spełnił. I taki jeden oszołom, co stwierdził, że mnie kocha i chciał się żenić już po pierwszej randce. Ale żaden nigdy nie powiedział mi, że chce się we mnie zakochać.

- Czy to coś złego? – spytałem ostrożnie.

- Muszę się nad tym poważnie zastanowić. Przecież ja cię prawie nie znam.

- Oczywiście. To naturalne. Jestem rozwodnikiem, może katowałem żonę, czy coś...

Zmarszczyła brwi z namysłem.

- Miejsce kobiety jest...?

Zatkało mnie na chwilę.

- Proszę?

- Dokończ zdanie. Miejsce kobiety jest...?

Gdybym rzucił tradycyjne „w kuchni" to mógłbym już wychodzić, to pewne. Kontakty z kobietami na misjach gruntownie mnie oduczyły takich zagrań. W kuchni, akurat... Raz jeden szczawik poruczniczyna w Ghazni rzucił podobnym tekstem, to go panie śmiechem zabiły. Powiedziały, że nie w kuchni tylko na difaku, i tylko w porze posiłków, a tak to w Cougarze, za sterami Westlanda, albo przy stole operacyjnym.

- Noo... Ch-chyba takie, jakie sobie wybierze? – odpowiedziałem bardzo dyplomatycznie. – To jakiś test?

- A jak myślisz? Twój stosunek do dzieci?

- Nie posiadam.

- Stosunku?

- Dzieci.

- A chciałbyś mieć?

Poczułem, że mi się poci kark i tylko częściowo była to wina gorącej herbaty. Nie kłamać, nie kręcić, gadać szczerze. Pamiętałem, co mi powiedział Lestrade.

- Nie wiem. Yyy... Nie za bardzo lubię dzieci, ale jakby mi się jakieś przytrafiło, chyba nie byłbym bardzo złym ojcem.

- Stosunek do zwierząt?

- Mój?

- Swój znam.

- Tolerancyjny do niejadalnych. Pozytywny do jadalnych. Szkodniki tępię.

- Stosunek do sprzątania?

- Pedant. Wszystko składam w kosteczkę, nawet skarpetki. – To się robiło coraz łatwiejsze.

- Wracasz do domu. Nie ma twojej partnerki, nie ma kolacji. Co robisz?

- Zamawiam pizzę jeśli jestem zmęczony. Jeśli nie bardzo, to coś gotuję – bo umiem gotować i to całkiem nieźle - a potem się zamartwiam, czy mojej partnerki nie zastrzelił w pracy jakiś sukinsyn.

- Ej! Praca jak praca. Równie dobrze można zginąć w wypadku drogowym, zatruć się gazem albo spaść ze schodów i skręcić kark – oburzyła się Sally.

- Wiem. Ale pomartwić się mogę, no nie?

- Stosunek do alkoholu?

- Zbyt pozytywny.

- Czyli?

- Za dużo piłem. Nie miałem przerw w życiorysie, nie urządzałem mordobić po pijaku, ale za dużo i za często. Rzucam, nim się zrobi nieciekawie. – Znacząco popukałem palcem w uszko filiżanki.

- Ile masz lat?

- Czterdzieści. – Czterdzieści jeden nie przeszło mi jednak przez gardło.

- Palisz?

- Od czasu do czasu. Mało i rzadko.

- Chrapiesz?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba nie.

- Stosunek do mniejszości?

- Do czego?

- Do mniejszości społecznych. Geje, lesbijki, kolorowi i tak dalej.

- Sal, wybacz, ale to pytanie jest... – Przełknąłem „głupie". – Umawiam się z tobą, a jesteś, no... nie do końca biała. To o czymś świadczy. Lesbijki – wszystko mi jedno. Geje – stosunek zdecydowanie negatywny.

- Nigel, nocujesz u dwóch homoseksualistów.

- Kiedy oni są normalni! To znaczy Holmes nie. Ale nie chodzi w szpilkach!

Sally zakrztusiła się herbatą.

- Dobrze, lecimy dalej. Jaka była twoja „była"?

- Sal, zadajesz bardzo prywatne pytania.

- Widziałam cię nago, a ty widziałeś jak mam orgazm. Chcesz dyskutować o prywatności? Zeznawaj.

- Ty mnie przesłuchujesz.

- Oczywiście. Jestem policjantką. Mam stresującą pracę i stykam się z Holmesem. Jestem patologicznie nieufna.

- Holmesa powinnaś sobie wpisać do CV.

- Była żona, Nigel. – Nie miała zamiaru odpuścić, o nie.

- Przyzwoita, religijna, porządna, trochę nudna. Stosunek do seksu miała odwrotny do twojego. – Zamyśliłem się. – Byliśmy małżeństwem przez dwanaście lat, ale tak naprawdę to by się uskładało może dwa, bo mnie wiecznie nie było w domu. Robota w terenie. Myślałem, że ten dom na wsi ją uszczęśliwi. No wiesz, śliczna okolica, cisza, spokój, marzenie każdej, z przeproszeniem, kury domowej, ale wcale nie było lepiej. Zrobiło się wręcz gorzej. Byliśmy tam sami, a okazało się, że nie mamy o czym ze sobą rozmawiać. Ten dom to nie było marzenie Marion, a kiedy odeszła, to się przekonałem, że moje też nie.

Sally pokiwała głową. Zastanawiała się i przez chwilę miałem nadzieję, że skończyły jej się pytania.

- A kiedy jesteś zły, to się obrażasz i nadymasz, czy zaraz wybuchasz?

- Zależy. W armii się mówiło: „Stary, weź się odpier..." khm... odczep. I jakoś się rozchodziło po kościach. Ale obawiam się, że jestem z tych, co się nadymają. Chodzę wkurzony, ciśnienie mi rośnie, a potem jak przekroczę limit, to odłamki latają po ścianach.

Przypomniałem sobie tamtą koszmarną rozmowę z Marion, a właściwie awanturę, w czasie której oboje waliliśmy się w najsłabsze punkty, żeby tylko najmocniej i najboleśniej zranić. Kiedy się poznaliśmy, Marion była słodką, młodziutką nauczycielką, a ja równie młodym, ambitnym chorążym. Zakochaliśmy się i tyle, żadne nie pytało o takie sprawy jak chrapanie, poglądy polityczne, ani czy ukochany zamyka po sobie klapę sedesu. Spodziewaliśmy się chyba, że będzie tak, jak w reklamówkach: miły domek na przedmieściach, dwoje grzecznych dzieci i pies, cała rodzinka dumna z taty obwieszonego medalami. Rzeczywistość dopadła nas już podczas mojej pierwszej misji, ale oboje udawaliśmy, że wszystko jest cacy. Ja milczałem, Marion rozważała, jakie powiesić firanki w kuchni. Ona oglądała telenowele, a ja uciekałem do kolegów do pubu albo na ryby. Ciśnienie rosło ponad dekadę, a kiedy nastąpił wybuch, nie został kamień na kamieniu.

A tu proszę, Sally bezlitośnie i konkretnie poddawała mnie lustracji, jakby miała podjąć decyzję o otwarciu konta w banku. Może tak było lepiej? Wiedzieć z góry, nie okłamywać się, zadecydować trzeźwo w co człowiek wchodzi i czego może się spodziewać?

- Takie dęcie się to paskudna cecha, Nigel.

- Wiem, ale chyba mogę mieć jakieś wady? A ty wybuchasz czy się obrażasz?

- Kiedyś milczałam i gryzłam się po kątach. Kiedy nauczyłam się mówić, co mi nie pasuje i czego chcę, zrobiło się łatwiej.

- Mądra z ciebie kobieta, Sally.

Pomyślałem, że niezależnie od tego, jaką Sal podejmie decyzję, i tak polikwiduję sprawy w Dijon. Dom sprzedam, albo odnajmę, a sam przeniosę się jak nie do Londynu, to do Paryża. Spędzenie całej zimy w _chalet_ groziło mi gorączką kabinową. Nie czułem się dobrze, jeśli obok nie było innych ludzi. Może był to głęboko zakorzeniony nawyk z armii, kiedy każdy jest częścią większej całości i nigdy nie następuje sytuacja, że w promieniu stu metrów nie ma choć jednego żołnierza z twojego oddziału.

Dokończyliśmy herbatę. Sally spytała, czy nie poszlibyśmy do kina. Zgodziłem się nawet bardzo chętnie. Oboje czuliśmy, że potrzebujemy tych dwóch godzin oderwania od rzeczywistości, żeby przetrawić tę rozmowę (a raczej przesłuchanie). Grali oczywiście jakąś animację świąteczną dla dzieciaków i komedię romantyczną. Przez moment się bałem, że Sally zechce na to iść. Ale nie. Przez moment wahała się między „Ghost Protocol", a „Dziewczyną z tatuażem".

- Co ty byś wolał? – spytała.

Chciałem kurtuazyjnie zostawić jej wybór, ale przeczuwałem, że moja odpowiedź zostanie zaprotokołowana i przeanalizowana. W ostatniej chwili przypomniałem sobie, co Sal mówiła o mówieniu, czego się chce.

- Nie przepadam za Cruisem – odparłem.

Poszliśmy na „Dziewczynę". Po seansie dyskutowaliśmy o Danielu Craigu i o tym, jak grał w „Bondach". Mnie się podobało „Casino Royale", Sally uważała, że Bond wyglądał tam jak agresywne, zaszczute zwierzę. Potem zastanawialiśmy się nad tym, czy Lisbeth Salander jest podobna do naszego znajomego detektywa.

Sally zaproponowała pójście do pubu, gdzie miał grać jakiś niezły zespół rockowy. Było głośno i wesoło. Stare dobre AC/DC wchodziło w krew i do głowy. Wybawiliśmy się i wyskakaliśmy za wszystkie czasy, rozluźniliśmy i „idziemy do mnie" padło naturalnie, bez żadnego przymusu.

Jednak seks tym razem był spokojniejszy. Nie „sportowy", łagodniejszy, przy świetle świec, bardziej romantyczny. Sally oglądała moje blizny, pytała o ich historię. Facet strzelał amunicją grzybkującą. Bolesne jak jasna cholera, ale penetracja płytka. Żadnych niespodzianek w rodzaju, że dostałeś w dupę, a kulę łapiduchy wyciągają ci z żołądka. Pociski ominęły większe naczynia i nerwy. Miałem szczęście.

Sally też miała bliznę bojową. Kilka lat temu strzelał do niej jakiś narkoman. Ręce mu się trzęsły, nie trafił, kula zrykoszetowała od kontenera na śmieci i płytko przeorała jej ramię.

- Możesz próbować – powiedziała niespodziewanie, kiedy leżeliśmy w łagodnym blasku świeczek zapachowych, objęci, wtuleni w siebie.

- Czego?

- Zakochać się. I... Zostań na noc.

Zostałem.

„_Difak_" - od DFAC - dinnig facility, czyli po prostu stołówka. Ale „stołówka" mówią tylko cywile.

KONIEC


End file.
